Justice League the Corps: DCAU Series Part 11
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Star Sapphire Corps assembles and love is in the air. What happens when their Corps brings their message to Earth? Will they accept dissent or will their message be spread at any price? Added to this threat is the interference of Sinestro and his Corps. Can the combined might of the JLU and the Green Lantern Corps stop them?
1. Chapter 1

9 Justice League the Corps

**Note: This is the 11****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7; Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8; Justice League Conflict: DCAU Series Part 9; and Justice League Crossroads: DCAU series Part 10. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 11 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Additional Note #2: This is my fifth outing with animeluverqueen as my Beta Reader. I owe her a lot for her efforts and insights. She's there for the story time and again, ever faithfully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

_Come here  
Let me take you on a trip  
Leaving in the name of love  
Silence and emptiness_

_You're among a billion stars_  
_Please don't say a single word_  
_All around the galaxy_  
_Silence and emptiness_

_Let's go into space_  
_Heading for Venus_  
_Fly around the Sun_  
_Playmate to Jesus_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_High above the sky_  
_Closer to Heaven_  
_Here among the stars_  
_All is forgiven_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_I'm hearing nothing - is it me or is it you?_  
_I keep on trying but you're just not coming through_  
_I see your signal but I keep on losing it_  
_I'll find your frequency bit by bit_

_Forgive me_  
_Please, forgive the things I've done_  
_Every little matters here_  
_Life keeps moving on_

_Everlasting energy_  
_Shining all over me_  
_Falling into gravity_  
_Silence and emptiness_

_Let's go into space_  
_Heading for Venus_  
_Fly around the Sun_  
_Playmate to Jesus_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_High above the sky_  
_Closer to Heaven_  
_Here among the stars_  
_All is forgiven_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_(Can you hear me?) I'm hearing nothing - is it me or is it you?_  
_(Can you hear me?) I keep on trying but you're just not coming through_  
_(Can you hear me?) I see your signal but I keep on losing it_  
_(Can you hear me?) I'll find your frequency bit by bit_

_Love spreads love - forevermore_  
_Fear spreads fear - the Devil's core_  
_Take my hand and follow me_  
_It's magical_

_This moment's gonna change my life_

_(Can you hear me?) Love spreads love - forevermore_  
_(Can you hear me?) Fear spreads fear - the Devil's core_  
_(Can you hear me?) Take my hand and follow me_  
_(Can you hear me?) It's magical - so here we go_

_Let's go into space_  
_Heading for Venus_  
_Fly around the Sun_  
_Playmate to Jesus_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_High above the sky_  
_Closer to Heaven_  
_Here among the stars_  
_All is forgiven_  
_Everywhere I go, I pray_  
_For universal love_

_(Can you hear me?) I'm hearing nothing - is it me or is it you?_  
_(Can you hear me?) I keep on trying but you're just not coming through_  
_(Can you hear me?) I see your signal but I keep on losing it_  
_(Can you hear me?) I'll find your frequency bit by bit_

_Life keeps moving on (Love) (Love)_  
_Life keeps moving on (Love)_

-Aqua

* * *

Carol Ferris's heart soared as it never had before. Even as a pilot or a lover her breast had never swelled with such rapturous joy. The star sapphire had loosened its hold on her mind and body. They had reached an accord and now Carol was free to act. It just so happened that she'd chosen to pursue the sapphire's mission. That mission was to raise a Star Sapphire Corps to rival those of the Green Lanterns and of Sinestro.

She stood atop a spire on Dreneb IV. The refugee known only as Fatality had just accepted the sapphire ring. Fatality repeated the Corps' oath as she charged her ring from its lantern-like power battery.

"For hearts long lost, and full of fright. For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our Ring and join our fight – Love conquers all – with Violet Light!" Fatality intoned as the entire Star Sapphire Corps repeated the mantra with her. The nascent force lifted to the skies and left the atmosphere as they proceeded onwards.

As they cleared the planet, Carol received a message from the Zamaron high priestess. Another likely candidate had been located and her location was sent to the sapphire via the central power battery that even the original star sapphire stone received its powers from.

Carol already had a sense of the prospective recruit from the message. Like so many of her sisters she was lovelorn and heartbroken. Wishing only to share her immense love and be loved in return, she was a choice candidate for a violet ring. Urging her sisters onward, Carol opened a spatial rift and travelled trillions of light years in mere seconds.

* * *

Justin paid the cab driver and entered Tessa's building. Upon reaching her apartment he found the door open. He'd been calling all morning and she hadn't answered. Sick at heart, he rushed over here. Finding this just made him even more filled with trepidation.

He searched the studio apartment. The only sign of a struggle was the spilled over lamp in the living space. He eyed the desk. The computer was on but in stand-by mode. Tessa frequently left her laptop on but she always folded it closed. Now the screen was tilted up into the viewable position and he had a sick certainty that there would be a message aimed at him upon its screen.

Having learned the basics regarding computers, at Vigilante's insistence, Justin was able to get to the log-in screen. Tessa had delightedly shared her password: "Anglo-Saxon". It was a reference to him of course but she felt it was obscure enough that only an enlightened few would be able to guess it.

The Word program was active and a document was open. It read: _If you wish to see your lover alive, come to the Battery Park Hilton, Room 412. Bring your sword and she dies. Bring a friend, especially that cowboy, and she dies. Reject me and she dies. – G_

Justin used up every vile curse he knew as he spat on Goldilocks' name. The deranged neophyte had first struck at him but now she struck at his heart. Justin would meet the creature's demands but first he would call the League and let them know what was going on.

* * *

Later, at Battery Park, Justin knocked on the door of room 412. Sue Dibney had taken personal charge of the situation and the League was scrambling. In the meantime, it was up to Justin to placate Goldilocks and keep Tessa alive if not entirely safe.

The door was ajar and opened of its own accord. Justin stepped in and moved past the bathroom. Doing so led him into the sitting area. The balcony could be accessed through there and he could see bodies out on said balcony.

"Come closer, Dear Heart," Goldilocks called through the open door, "Your loves, old and new await."

Justin cautiously stepped through the door. Outside was a rather expansive area. Goldilocks wasn't sparing any expense in her stay here.

Goldilocks stood in front of the wall where the balcony ended and next to the glass wall that comprised the other half of the sliding door. Tessa stood beside her. Her hands were bound behind her back and a silken chord of hair was wrapped around her throat.

Tessa's left eye was blackened and swollen. Her lower lip was also split on the left side. She'd obviously put up a fight but her opponent was a meta-human and simply outclassed her. The sight of the injuries enraged Justin. That anger only grew as he saw that bruises littered her arms.

"Now, now, I know what you must be thinking but she left me no choice. She's a wildcat and had to be tamed," Goldilocks stated.

"Thou art a coward. She is but a mortal lass and is without the powers you so readily take for granted," Justin accused.

"Then she should know enough not to resist," Goldilocks snickered.

"You think this is funny?" Justin was incensed.

"I'm laughing at 'us'," Goldilocks laughed, "We're having our first lovers' quarrel."

Justin had had enough, "There is no 'us' wench. You must give up this mad quest. You shall only be hurt by it."

"Liar!" Goldilocks shrieked, "You're my one true love. You will love me or she dies."

"If she dies, I will spare no effort in killing you," Justin warned.

"You can't kill me. I'm your fair maiden," Goldilocks asserted.

"Justin," Tessa suddenly broke her silence, "Do what you have to do and put this bitch down."

Tendrils of hair wrapped around Tessa's waist and she was lifted up onto the balcony railing. She tried to speak but Goldilocks tightened the strands around her throat and made it so she could just barely breathe but speaking was a near impossibility.

"Last chance, Lover," Goldilocks taunted, "Do you surrender willingly or does she have to die and I take you by force?"

"This is your last warning!" Justin insisted, "Surrender or you die."

Goldilocks smirked, "I don't think so. I rather think…liar!"

Justin turned to see what she was staring at since it agitated her so. Stepping out into the sitting room was Vigilante. He had one of his pistols drawn and ready. Goldilocks was apoplectic.

"Damn you! We could have been perfect together!" she shouted.

She shoved Tessa off of the railing and released all of her hair from her. Justin surged forward but Goldilocks' tresses weren't done. They wrapped around his arms and chest and she carried him ahead of her as she ran into the sitting room. Throwing Justin, she bowled over Vigilante with her intended's body.

She was out of the suite and down the stairs at the end of the hall before Vigilante got to the hallway. Justin ran to the balcony to find Booster Gold setting Tessa back on her feet. Justin was overwhelmed with emotion. Tessa only had one.

"What are you waiting for? Nail her!" she demanded.

He paused for a quick peck on the cheek and then he ran after Vigilante. Booster flew off and headed for the hotel's main entrance. Justin leapt down the stairs halfway down each one. He'd hit the landing and then race down the next set and bail off halfway down them. As such, he quickly met up with Vigilante.

"Land o' Goshen, Pardner, whut ya'll do? Fly?" he asked.

"This accursed witch is mine to burn," Justin vowed.

"We'll have to see about that," Vigilante warned.

They heard screams and angry shouts on the other side of the stairwell door. They bolted through the door and saw that they were entering the lobby. The front doors were swinging shut so they went after whoever had just exited.

* * *

Goldilocks ran to the waiting cab and pulled open its rear door. An energy discharge suddenly blew the door off of its hinges. The cabbie peeled out and raced from the scene, leaving Goldilocks holding the door.

"Might as well give up. You can't hurt me," Booster advised.

"Yes, you have a force field. But tell me, can the forcefield be crushed?" Goldilocks backed up her question with action. Hair wrapped around Booster and began to squeeze. She exerted so much pressure in fact that the field shorted out. Electrical discharges erupted from Booster's waist and his hair stood on end as he was knocked out cold.

"Freeze!" Vigilante commanded as he took aim at her.

She threw the car door at Vigilante and Justin. They dodged its flight path and tried to reacquire their target. Only, she was nowhere to be found. Looking up, they saw her gripping a thick strand of her hair and it was pulling her up into the heights of the hotel.

"Durn it!" Vigilante exclaimed, "Time t'call in our back up."

Using his signal device he contacted Supergirl and Kyle Rayner. They'd been out to lunch when the call came in. When they arrived, they were still in civilian clothing.

"Where'd she go?" Kara asked.

"Third floor, second from the right," Vigilante said as he helped Booster his feet.

"We're on it." Kyle said and he and Kara flew up to the balcony connected to that room. They landed on it and entered through the shattered hole in the glass.

"Where'd she go?" Kara asked the frightened guests. They pointed at the main door.

Kara and Kyle exited the room. He asked her, "Your super senses pick up anything?"

"Oh no. I'm not using my X-Ray vision in a place like this. Use your ring. It's gotta be able to track her, right?" she said.

Kyle focused his will and his ring flashed twice. A green arrow formed in front of them and they flew ahead, following its directions. They ended up flying down the stairs at break neck speed and arriving at the lobby. They followed the arrow as it pointed to the attached café. As they entered, Kara's hearing took over.

"She's barreling through the kitchen," she said, "Let's circle around back and cut her off."

* * *

Goldilocks plunged on ahead desperately trying to find a service exit. She pushed past a delivery driver with a pallet jack. Once outside she stopped to catch her breath. She was free for the moment but she had to find a way to stay that way. It was then that the emerald bubble formed around her.

"Nooo!" she cried. Her hair flailed and pushed, snapped and sliced but to no avail.

Kyle and Kara looked entirely too insufferably smug in Goldilocks' opinion.

"Stryker's?" Kyle asked Kara.

"Unless you're up for a flight to sunny California," Kara retorted, referring to the mountainside hone of the Gulag.

"I'll stick with the Big Apple," Kyle grinned, "As long as you're here."

"Aw shucks, I betcha you say that to all the girls," Kara joked.

"Just one," He promised.

"That's all you'd better be saying it too," She playfully growled.

"C'mon, let's ditch the bitch and go do something fun." Kyle chuckled.

"You're on." With that said she took to the air and Kyle followed with the prisoner.

As they flew past the main entrance, Goldilocks saw Justin and Tessa reunited and she vowed vengeance upon the two of them. Justin _would_ be hers. She just had to break him first.

* * *

"Hey mister!" Tessa called out as she exited the hotel's lobby.

Justin turned and saw her and he was momentarily overwhelmed. All of his concern, love, and fear paralyzed him. Vigilante nudged him from behind.

"Go on, Pardner. Now's when ya kiss the girl." He said.

"My thanks." Justin said as he regained control of his limbs. He confidently strode up to Tessa. Taking hold of her waist, he pirouetted around while lifting her off of her feet. She let go of a delighted laugh.

He sat her down and cupped her chin and he tilted her head as he examined her wounds, "Truly you are unharmed?"

"I keep telling you, I have four brothers. This is nothing," she chuckled.

"I am ashamed that it has taken this event for me to realize the depth of my feelings for you, Lady Tessa, but I truly love you." Justin confessed.

Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face in for a kiss. After their lips parted, she smiled, "In that case I won't hold this against you."

"Against me?" he asked, "Whatever for?"

"She only wants me out of the way because of you," Tessa explained, "If I didn't know _you_ I wouldn't be in any danger."

"Thou wert in danger with Charaxes _before _you knew me." Justin reminded her.

She grinned, "And you rescued me then too. Is this going to be a habit?"

"Only the rescuing. We shall skip the danger," Justin offered.

Tessa sighed and rested her head in the nook of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "Sounds good to me, my love."

"Ah hate to interrupt but ya'll will have charges to file against Goldilocks. Ah got my bike so Ah kin give ya'll a ride downtown." Vigilante offered.

"Argh. All I really want to do is sleep for a month," Tessa complained. She turned to Justin and her eyes held his, "And I want you there beside me while I do."

"Your wish, as ever, is my command, milady." Justin kissed her hand and held it to his breast.

Tessa released a contented sigh, "Is it any wonder why I'm head over heels for you, super villainesses aside?"

"You shall press your charges and let justice be done and then she shall not trouble us again," Justin promised.

"I wish I had your faith." Tessa murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Justice League the Corps

The Star Sapphires reached Accloda IV and suddenly found their path blocked by three members of the Sinestro Corps. The Yellow Lanterns arrayed themselves against the numerically superior Violet ring slingers and held their ground. Having been allied with Sinestro during her captivity to the star sapphire, Carol approached them.

"Greetings fellow Ring wielders," Carol's personal field transmitted and translated her words to the varied species Yellow Lanterns, "We come in peace and love. Let us pass."

"I don't think so, Violet Lighters. We've heard about your spectrum of 'Love' and it's laughable at best. Take your preaching and self indulgence elsewhere. The Sinestro Corps guards _this_ world and none shall pass," The lead Yellow Lantern declared.

"We'll pass, whether by your loving grace or through you," Carol warned.

"Stand down or face fear incarnate," she was advised.

"Sisters, approach!" Carol commanded.

The Sinestro Corpsmen unleashed vicious ring constructs but they were vastly outnumbered and the violet light of love began to penetrate their fear. Carol gathered her forces.

"Construct conversion chambers," she ordered.

They were each encased in a violet jewel-like construct reminiscent of the original star sapphire that Carol bore on her mask. The Yellow Lanterns fought but they were overwhelmed by the emanations of love pouring over them. Soon, it encroached on their hearts and they too began to love.

The jewels shattered when their work was done. The Corpsmen's' eyes were now violet and they were blissful in their loving happiness. Fatality asked Carol if they should be presented violet rings.

"No," she pronounced, "They are converts _not_ the Chosen. The rings select their wielders not us. The rings haven't presented themselves to these as worthy candidates. Let them accompany us but they shall keep their yellow rings and continue their mastery over fear. They shall do so in the name of _our_ cause."

Carol turned to Arven. She wore the bag that contained the rings. Carol smiled at her eagerly faithful sister.

"Arven, Fatality, join me. The rest of you shall guard the planet and keep an eye on our newly acquired 'brothers'," Carol spoke.

The three Sapphires descended into the atmosphere. As they did so, they triggered an alert with the Accoladan peacekeeping forces. They had an agreement with the Sinestro Corps and the Corps was here by invitation. One of their tasks was to deal with ring wielders. They had failed so it was up to the natives to defend their world.

Aircars with open rear decks came at the trio. They had heavy weapons mounted in the rear and peace forcers were strapped to their cannons. The Accoladans opened fire and the Sapphires created directional shields. The heavy energy bursts tested the rings' strength but they held.

"Ladies, _now_," Carol said and she used her stone to grab the closest aircar with a claw. She held it until its engine blew and then she set it down on the surface. Fatality and Arven also followed suit. The Sapphires repeated this exercise countless times as they crossed the planet. Finally, the star sapphire led them to the appropriate dwelling place.

They landed at the front door and Carol used her stone to open the door. Inside Maewen Arquilla huddled in the corner in silence. Carol smiled benevolently, "It's all right, Maewen. We're here to help you."

"How do you know who I am?" Maewen asked, "I've never seen your species before. Any of you."

"Your love called to us," Carol's smile warmed, if that was remotely possible.

"M..my love?" Maewen faltered.

"It is so strong, and such an integral part of you that it called across the stars and we responded," Carol held out a hand to Arven and the other Star Sapphire handed her a violet ring.

Maewen's eyes grew as she beheld the ring. It pulsed twice with a glowing light. The ring levitated off of Carol's hand and flew to Maewen.

It floated before her and she had to reverently ask, "What is it doing?"

"Choosing you. Embrace the love within you and the choice will be made," Carol advised.

Maewen held out her hand and the ring slipped onto her finger and sized itself accordingly. A violet glow enveloped Maewen and she cried out, "Oh, yes!"

Her clothes were altered into a Star Sapphire uniform and the ring damped down its power. Then a burst of violet light issued forth from the ring and transformed the air into a subspace tear. A power lantern emerged. And she reflexively placed her ring hand into its opening. She recited the oath, which her sisters did with her as well and then she leapt up and floated in the air.

"I'm free!" Maewen delightedly laughed.

"Yes, you are. Now join us on our quest to spread love throughout the universe," Carol implored.

"Oh, yes!" Maewen feverishly agreed, "I feel so much love for every creature. It _has _to be shared."

"Then come. The stars await," Carol took her hand and guided her outside. The Star Sapphires took to the skies and headed for the ionosphere. Breaking orbit, the quartet gathered the waiting Sapphires, and their three Sinestro Corpsmen, and headed for deep space.

The Zamarons contacted Carol and gave her details of not one but two potential recruits and Denair V. The only problem was that the world was held in the sway of the Light of Fear. Sinestro's Corpsmen controlled the planet and all that went on or above the world.

Carol merely smiled. The Light of Love could overcome fear. They'd proven that and the Corpsmen would learn it to their everlasting joy. Having made up her mind, Carol opened up the spatial rift and inserted her Corps into Denairian space. She had sisters in need of fulfillment and _nothing_ would stop her.

* * *

The Question and the Huntress entered the Postal Annex that they'd planted the camera in. Question jimmied the lock to a mail box and opened the little door. The camera was inside but it was in pieces. Huntress frowned.

"Well, that's just great," she complained.

"Yes, it is. Now we have fingerprints," Question enthused, "Did you bring the print kit?"

"No. Did you?" she asked tartly.

"Would I be asking if I had?" he asked in a reasonable tone.

His faceless visage simply stared at her. She knew he was staring because after being involved with him for so long she could _feel_ his hidden eyes, "What? You expect _me_ to go and get it?"

"It _would_ be nice," He replied.

"Nice this," She flipped him an obscene gesture. He was completely immune to it. Frustrated she threw her hands up, "Fine! I'll get it."

"That would be lovely dear," He called to her back. She replied with another gesture. Question was greatly amused.

* * *

Five minutes later the love of his life was back with the print kit. He dusted the camera and used the film strips to acquire prints. His ministrations to the post box door yielded another matching set, as well as a few others. He'd run them through the files but he expected these were just stray brushed with the door.

Gathering everything up he turned to the Huntress, "Now to allow the computers a crack at these."

She smirked, "So back to Batman's abandoned paradise?"

"Exactly. The monitor womb is linked to every Federal and State computer and those of the ISA," The Question eagerly replied.

Her smirk became a grin, "Good. I want to see who slept with whom last night."

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown you those files," Question ventured.

She backhanded his arm, "What happened to sharing everything?"

"Of course I want to share," He protested, "I just don't want you to go mad from the power. Therein lays the path to Batman's madness."

"I'm nothing like Bat-boy," She huffed.

"Of course not," He placated her.

"Did you just placate me?" she asked.

"Of course not," He said.

"You bastard! You just did it again," She accused.

"Shall we be going?" he moved to the exit and held the door open for her, "The sooner we get back the sooner you can spy on everyone's nocturnal activities."

"_Now_ you're talking," She grinned once again.

* * *

Huntress used her half of the monitors to screen last night's callers. Only three rooms had been occupied by couples. Roger had stayed over at Gavyn's dorm room. She wasn't normally a fan of watching gay men but damn, they were creative. There were a few pointers Q needed to see.

Kara and Kyle had stayed over as well. Men weren't allowed to stay overnight in the Women's Dorm on 5th Avenue. Mostly to allay jealousies from those that were partner-less. After all, what was to stop Fire from joining in unexpectedly? Then there would be a murder and the League would be down a member. Too much bother. So the prohibition stood. It wasn't tested because Beatriz shared a room with Tora and even Fire wouldn't sear Ice's brain.

It was obvious that they weren't very experienced but they made up for it in raw, savage passion. It reminded her of her and Q, only the older couple had skills to go along with all of the enthusiasm.

Then came Shayera and John. They had it all, including Shayera's damn wings which blocked the view half the time. Of course, those same wings were trashing the room. Huntress had never noted how muscular John was until now, seeing him stark naked and exerting himself. She could tell Shayera knew she was lucky and she felt something akin to camaraderie with the Thanagarian for the first time really. Shayera's wings spasmed out and knocked what was left on the night stand off. Huntress had come to realize that meant that she'd climaxed for the _4__th_ time.

Huntress was jealous. That hadn't happened to her since the honeymoon. She turned to the Question, "Q, they've thrown the gauntlet. You have some hard and fast lovin' to do."

"What?" he was utterly baffled.

She returned the feeds to their live input and rose and draped herself around his shoulders, "I'll explain later. What've we got so far?"

"_We_ are just getting the results from the fingerprint analysis. The photos transmitted to the womb by the spy cam yielded a facial recognition match with the Driver's License of one Jerome Ordway. Ah… here we go," Question happily pulled up the results on the big screen, "Here are his credentials. He's a stocks and bonds trader at Berkshire, Hamilton, and Worth. It just so happens that the company is a wholly owned subsidiary of LexCorp and therefore under the nominal control of Talia Head."

"And Talia's under the control of Luthor and her father, Ra's al Ghul," Huntress finished for him.

"I think it's time to have a chat with Mr. Ordway," Q gleefully said.

"Good," Huntress agreed, "I haven't terrorized anyone yet today. And on the way I can explain the challenge John and Shayera laid out for us."

* * *

A dozen Sinestro Corpsmen guarded Denair V. They'd mastered their fear and the yellow light and they unleashed it upon the Star Sapphires. Carol's forces held their ground and then advanced. Using conversion chambers they swayed ten of the Corpsmen to their side. The remaining two resisted and evaded the formation of the chambers.

"Sinestro will hear of this!" they swore before they lit out of the system.

Arven approached Carol, "Should we take precautions?"

"What precautions are there to take?" Carol asked, "Sinestro needs love too. Trust me, I know him almost as well as I know Hal Jordan. Sinestro will be converted as well and then he will know the love within our hearts."

"What of the recruits?" Fatality asked.

"Select a handful of sisters to watch over our converted brethren and then the rest of you shall come with me and spread our message across the planet," Carol instructed.

"How will we know…?" Fatality began to ask.

The warmth of Carol's smile stopped her, "The rings will know."

* * *

After gaining two more recruits and spreading their message of love across the planet, the Star Sapphires and their converted Sinestro Corpsmen gathered in Denair's orbit. Carol paged the Zamarons and discovered yet another recruit had been identified, this time on her homeworld of Earth.

"Sisters, gather `round," Carol implored, "We have a new target and a new sister to recruit. This world is our biggest challenge yet. Unlike these united worlds. My world is fragmented between warring nation-states. Hunger, violence, and hate permeate existence there. They need our message more than any other so far. Are you with me?"

A rousing chorus of, "Yes!" echoed through their personal fields. Carol took heart, "I knew I could count on you. When we reach Earth we shall recharge our rings because we'll need all of our might gathered for this task."

"What task is that?" Maewen inquired.

"We're going to convert the Legion of Doom," Carol happily declared.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Justice League the Corps

Clark Kent and Diana Prince stepped out of the SUV they had driven all the way from Metropolis to Niagara Falls. The resort they were covertly investigating had unwittingly booked them in the grandest of the honeymoon suites. They'd parked facing the falls and Diana took a deep breath as Clark came around from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hera, that's impressive," she contentedly sighed.

"You've been so busy with the League you haven't really had a chance to see some of the more spectacular wonders of the world. We'll have to try out Angel Falls in the African summer," Clark mused.

Diana wiggled further into his embrace, "I'm content where I'm at."

They stood in silence for a time and then Diana stepped aside and faced Clark, "Now, how did you convince Perry White to send you here."

"Perry had heard stories of price gauging and crippling hidden charges so he wanted someone to come up here. He volunteered me and suggested that you be my bride," Clark explained.

"Logical since I _am_ going to be your bride," Diana approved of this plan.

"I think it's because Jimmy stuck his nose in it," Clark admitted.

"How so?" she wondered.

"He knew I was down over the last couple of weeks and then I was able to tell him you and I had reached a decision and reconciled. I think he went running to Perry and wanted us to strike while the iron was hot as it were," he said.

"Well, I think it's a good plan. And by the way, the iron is _very_ hot," she wrapped her arms around his neck and she drew him in for a kiss. It lingered as they devoured one another and they were eventually interrupted by a cheering crowd. Clark was embarrassed, not by the action, but that for all of his vaunted hearing he never noticed the people approach.

Clark waved at the dispersing crowd as Diana tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He grinned at her, "Let's get the bags. We can check into our room and decide where to go from there."

"A room would be good," there was a suggestive twinkle in Diana's eyes. Clark practically swooned at the blatant expression of wanton desire.

* * *

At the desk, Clark signed for the room after agreeing to pay any and all charges. Seeing that a prospective list of charges wasn't being presented made him suspicious. The fact that they swiped his credit card before allowing him in the room didn't trouble him. All resorts and hotels did that these days. A porter took them to the room and showed them the amenities.

They had a bed big enough for six, an indoor Jacuzzi, a suite with three rooms including a second bedroom…in case there was a tiff and they needed separate bedrooms. Diana gave him a rather cold stare at that suggestion. Before he left, he asked if they'd like some champagne. Diana immediately said "Yes!" and Clark wondered if this was covered in the rather egregious price of the suite.

Diana sprawled out atop of the bed, "Come here."

Clark stretched out atop her and they began to kiss. They rolled so she was on top. He began to unbutton her blouse as she gathered her hair. With a low growl she came in on him and their lips brushed together. It was a feather touch and Clark lifted his head to pursue her mouth.

She smiled and traced his lips with her finger and then she sucked on that same finger. Clark was nearly a man possessed but she held him down and teased even more relentlessly. The door bell chimed and she flopped off of him with a pout. He wanted to remind her that _she _was the one that ordered champagne. He opened the door, signed for the bucket and slammed the door shut before the porter could offer any other unwanted services.

He turned to find Diana getting into the Jacuzzi and she was stark naked. He quickly checked the water with his microscopic vision and found that it was relatively free from bacteria. He set the tray down next to her and then he undressed in the bedroom. Joining her, she was delighted to find he was as naked as she.

She popped the cork on the champagne and poured him a glass. She stared at the bottle before pouring herself a glass, "Is Bollinger's a good label?"

Clark nearly choked, "It's one of the more expansive labels and we have a… a _magnum_?"

Diana took a sip, "Oh, this is excellent! I'm going to enjoy this."

"Perry and the accounting department are going to kill me," Clark muttered.

"Nonsense," Diana cooed, "Let me pour you another."

Diana finished her second glass, "Oh this is rapturous. I thought I was in the mood before but now I'm positively _hungry_."

Clark barely had time to recognize the predatory look to Diana's eyes before she threw herself at him.

* * *

Several hours later they went to the resort's full service restaurant. There were no prices on the menu, which Clark suspected was a trap. He mentioned this to Diana and she dismissed it, "The economics of Man's World are complicated enough. Don't add to the confusion."

Clark unhappily complied. Diana gave him an adoring gaze. The alcoholic buzz was wearing off and she was still besotted with him. It was a thrilling prospect after her earlier difficulties with him. She had declared her willingness to fully embrace the totality of him and now he was seeing the proof of that. Of course, the sheer passion behind her earlier intentions was compelling. He'd have to invest in the occasional magnum of champagne from now on.

Their food came and it was excellent but its richness only reminded Clark that there had to be a hidden cost. Diana insisted upon a stroll by the falls so they walked the boardwalk and took in the majesty. Diana had her arm wrapped around Clark's and she was content. She'd known few moments of absolute joy since leaving Themyscira but this ranked as one of those times. She knew it was because she was with Clark.

She'd finally embraced his humanity. It was his humanity that had made her fall in love with him she'd come to realize. What good, after all, was the "Super" without the "Man"? After all, Superman would never do the things he had done to her earlier in the day. She felt a warm rush at the thought of them and a small spring began to coil in her groin. If she dared recollect much more, she'd be in desperate need for another release. A coy smile crossed her lips. Was that so bad after all? There were semi-discreet spots even here in these public arenas. The sheer thought of the risk alone made it an almost impossible to resist temptation.

They stopped at an overlook where the waters fell down across the ancient stone shelf. Diana desperately tried to shove her amorous thoughts aside and take in the view. She almost gasped at the wonder of it and then she realized that Clark wasn't witnessing this wonder, he was watching her. She could see in his eyes that Niagara Falls held no grand fascination for him. That sense of timeless wonder was bestowed upon her. She suddenly felt very modest and she blushed.

"A little late for that after how we spent our morning," Clark teased.

Now her cheeks burned, "I had a few thoughts in that direction myself."

"Want to take a ferry and see the Canadian side?" Clark asked, not yet fully grasping the longing in her voice.

"Canada will be there tomorrow," Diana said in a husky voice, "I want you to make love to me on every square inch of our outrageously huge bed."

_Now_ Clark blushed, "I think I could handle that."

Diana caressed his crotch, "Good. Because this titan needs a feeding."

He turned so red she thought his glasses would melt. She found it adorable. She took hold of his hand and began to lead him back towards the resort. Of course, they did stop long enough in a public restroom to satisfy themselves enough to make it back to their room and their enormous bed in dire need of exploration.

* * *

Jerome Ordway approached his car. He pulled the key fob out of his pocket and hit the "unlock" button. It didn't work. He picked up his pace and reached the driver's side door. He unlocked the door manually and realized that the power locks didn't engage. He climbed into the car, inserted the key in the ignition, and turned the key. Nothing happened.

Ordway swore and released the hood. He got out and went to the front of the car, lifted the hood, and made sure the battery cables were secure. Everything seemed fine but then again he knew diddly about cars. It was then that he noticed that a plastic box's lid was ajar. He lifted the lid to reveal rows of fuses. One, the top fuse, was missing.

"It's called a Master Fuse," the Question said from behind him, "Nothing works without it."

Ordway considered his options. He'd been warned that this might happen. He turned only to find the Huntress blocking his path. He'd been warned about her specifically. Batman was crazy but the Huntress was rage incarnate. She'd break him just for the sport of it.

"So I take it this is where I get drug to the police station and make fools of you all." Ordway said confidently.

"No, this is where we take you somewhere _private_ for a little chat," the Question clarified, "The police just get in the way. We prefer to work alone."

Ordway wisely felt a stabbing pang of fear at that.

* * *

"I'll talk!" Ordway shrieked, "For the love of God, I'll talk!"

Ordway hung upside down off of the LexCorp building. Three ropes were tied to his ankles. Two had been cut and the Huntress was ready to do the honors on the third when Ordway broke. She looked at the Question with a rueful expression.

"There goes my fun." She pouted.

"Talia has certainly seen him dangling outside of her office window. Security will be en route. I need time to interrogate Mr. Ordway." Q explained.

Huntress smiled, "You'll have all the time in the world, Baby Cakes."

The roof's entrance door swung opened and armed guards spilled out, "Freeze!"

"You're up." Question said cheerily.

He happily watched his wife tear into the guards for several moments. It became obvious that she had the upper hand after about a minute into it. He began pulling Ordway up. He got the investment broker to the edge of the roof and then grabbed hold of his belt and a leg and finished getting him on the roof.

By now, the Huntress was dealing with the second wave of guards. Question got Ordway backed up against a HVAC unit. He was shaking uncontrollably and Question knew he'd broken.

"Who arranged for you to be the patsy with the letter drop?" Q asked.

"Ms. Head," Ordway stammered, "she said it was a personal matter. She'll fire me for spilling her secret."

"You need to find a new employer anyway." Question dismissed his fears, "You never knew who was involved in the process? You never knew what was being exchanged or who was picking up and dropping off?"

"No," Ordway insisted, "Ms. Head intimated that my job was on the line. I suck at my job and my only chance to get promoted was to do this favor for her."

A security guard was thrown into the HVAC unit at that moment. It "clanged" as the man bounced off. Huntress called out, "Are we done?"

"Yes. For now," Question informed her.

"Good." She breezed past him and used a Bat-Family grapple gun that Nightwing had given her. He'd intimated that it had been Batgirl's and therefore was an honor to possess. Huntress wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Q but the gesture had deeply touched her.

"Hold on." She ordered Question.

They swung off of the building. Extending its cable to maximum extension they reached the streets below. She released the grapple claw and reeled it back in. Question got the Dodge Charger and pulled a brody in the street to come beside her.

She opened the door, "A little flashy?"

"LexCorp Security is coming up the street so I suggest you get in now and lecture later," he stated.

She hopped in, "Well? Hit it!"

The Charger raced down the crowded Metropolis boulevard. Question explained what he'd learned from Ordway.

"So we hit a dead end?" she wondered.

"Hardly. Our trail now leads to the lioness herself," Q said.

"Talia Head." Huntress immediately got it.

"We'll have to be careful. Talia is Ra's al Ghul's prize pupil besides being his daughter. She'll have surprises beyond reckoning," Question advised.

"I hate to say it, but do you think we should call in the Bat?" she asked.

"We may have to," Question admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

7 Justice League the Corps

John and Shayera sat on a table cloth on the ground in the Appalachian Mountains. They had a large basket full of food, bottles of water, but right now they were indulging in beer to go with lunch. Shayera also snuck in a fifth of whiskey so she could make boiler makers. She was on her third while John was content to switch back to beer. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to feel it while Shayera's Thanagarian metabolism had already shrugged off the beer-whiskey mixes and three bottles of beer.

He noted that she wasn't eating and instead was staring at the ground. He inquired as to why. Her frown deepened.

"There's a bug headed for my sandwich," She said.

He leaned over, "It's an ant."

"It _wants_ my sandwich," She protested.

"You're not eating it so it figures it's fair game," John chuckled, "But just fair warning, if it gets a piece of your sandwich, it'll head back to the nest and bring more of them back."

"And they'll _all_ want my sandwich?" she indignantly asked.

"That's the name of the game," John confirmed her fears.

"I'm going to kill it," Shayera decided and she reached and squished it between her fingers. She sniffed her fingers and her nose wrinkled, "_Now_ my fingers stink."

"Such is the nature of the beast," John tried not to laugh.

Apparently he didn't hide his mirth very well for Shayera was ticked, "This isn't very damn funny."

"Of course it isn't," he chortled.

Shayera just glared at him. John held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not making fun of you but you slept outdoors before you moved into Fate's tower. You _had_ to have encountered ants back then."

"They want food. I didn't have any," Shayera revealed.

_That_ struck John. Shayera didn't discuss her time adrift after leaving the League and before seeking sanctuary with Fate. As fierce and independent as she'd always been, he just saw her being fine. Although, the muted creature that rejoined the League should have alerted him to the changes within her, especially when she was hard pressed for survival. It wasn't as though she could waltz into town and get food. She was a Thanagarian. Even after her readmission to the JLU people wanted her dead.

She barely even referred to those days but he thought he saw a chink in her armor with this admission. He projected as much love and concern into his voice as it was humanly possible, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shayera was closed down and she sat silently staring at the remnants of the forsaken sandwich. Finally, she picked it up and cast it out into the grass beyond.

"Everyone needs a meal," She said with infinite sadness.

"Shay…" John was growing ever more concerned.

"It's okay, John," she said with her customary confidence, it was just that she was so _sad_. It broke his heart.

"Can you…_will_ you talk about it?" he asked.

She sighed, "I guess it's about time to."

"You don't have to," John assured her.

Her emerald eyes met his chocolate ones and he melted at the reflection of love within hers. She spoke, "When I left the League I transported down a spot not far from here. I lasted a day and a half before I ventured into the small town that was near my 'camping' spot. They chased me off with shotguns and rifles. They combed the woods looking for me. If they'd found me they would have killed me. As it was they found my camp."

"I retreated further into the forest and went higher into the mountains," Shayera wore a rueful expression, "The problem was that I'd to leave my pitiful collection of supplies behind. I had no spare clothes or any blankets. And of course, I had no food."

"Remembering my survival training and using my natural adaptations, I hunted wild game. I speared fish, snatched up rabbits and mice with bare hands while flying, and _tried_ to make a passable bow and some arrows so I could go after larger game." Shayera looked uncomfortable, "I couldn't risk a fire. It was dangerous enough to fly out in the open, so I ate my meat raw. Luckily, it was late fall and there were still some wild berries available but it was getting colder and it rained all the time, which cut down on my hunting."

"I was one step away from starvation when Fate appeared out of nowhere and offered me shelter. At first I turned him down and asked him why but then he told me he believed in me. I was so desperate for affirmation, I blindly went with him at that point," Shayera confessed.

John rose, came behind where Shayera was kneeling, positioned himself between her wings and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head next to her so he could speak directly into her ear in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he admitted.

"It's okay, John," Shayera was resigned to what had happened, "You thought I'd betrayed you. Hell, _everyone_ thought that I'd betrayed them. What counts is that you came around over time. Now if you _still_ felt that way about me, or if you and Mari had never parted ways, I'd be devastated."

_That_ admission surprised him. Shayera was liable to own up to minor fears or doubts, but to use the term 'devastated'? It was unheard of. In a backhanded compliment kinda way it bespoke of her deep love for him. And if Carter were to be a judge of these things, their undying _eternal_ love for one another.

John held her for over an hour, whispering reassurances and pledges of love to her in her ear. She spoke to him, assuring him that his efforts were unnecessary. She was happy now and that happiness was in no small way because of him. She suggested they take a stroll through the words.

John smirked, "What about the ants?"

Shayera shrugged, "Screw the ants. They can have a feast."

* * *

As they walked it started snowing. Shayera was delighted and captured a snowflake on her tongue. She was quite proud of this accomplishment and repeated it in a command performance.

They frolicked and played for another couple of hours as the snowfall intensified. Finally, it was late in the afternoon and they decided to head back to the Hall. Gathering up their things, after digging the table cloth out of the snow, they requested a transport.

* * *

They reappeared in the Hall in a blue flash. They returned the basket and paraphernalia to the kitchen and headed for the rec room. It had a gas fireplace and it sounded cozy to lift the chill from the snow. As they headed down the hallway, the Huntress stood up against the wall. She wore a knowing smirk.

"Hey Muscles," She said.

John was immediately confused, "Are you talking to me?"

"Sure am," the Huntress confirmed it with a wicked smile, "Superman may be the Man of Steel but you've got the ass of steel."

Shayera bristled. Her wings convulsed to shake of the water from the melted snow. Huntress laughed.

"Don't tell me you're going to cum right now," Huntress taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shayera growled.

"Pay attention to your wings the next time you climax. You'll figure it out," Huntress snickered.

Shayera threw a punch. The Huntress caught her arm by the wrist and twisted it and locked Shayera's elbow with a wrist lock.

"Ah, ah." Huntress grinned.

"Huntress, let Shayera go. I've reached Batman. He's going to help us but we need to meet him so we can plan tonight's excursion," the Question said.

"I'd love to play, Sweet Ums, but duty calls." Huntress released Shayera's wrist, blew her a kiss and sauntered down the hallway.

"What was _that_ all about?" John wanted to know.

A sick sense of dread filled Shayera's heart, "I think I know."

She approached the wall where the Huntress had been leaning. Shayera swiped her hand across a strip of wall and then placed her palm against its surface. A red outline of a hand appeared in the white paint. A scan bar read her palm and the secret door to the monitor womb opened.

John was stunned as Shayera entered. Suddenly he heard her angrily say, "Dammit! They _have_ found it."

John stood in the entrance, "Shay, what _is_ this place?"

"Batman's monitor womb. He had one of these built on the Watchtower and another in the Metro Tower. From here he could monitor every room in the space," Shayera explained.

"Including the bedrooms." It was a statement not a question.

She looked embarrassed, "Yes. Even the bedrooms. Which these two little perverts have obviously discovered."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" John idly wondered.

"Batman only told me about them. He obviously made allowances for the Question since the palm scanner accepts him as being authorized. I've never had a need to use it so I just forgot about it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret," Shayera offered.

"Yes, you did," John smirked, "But it's okay. Bats was always a little paranoid. It got infectious."

Shayera pulled him in and kissed him. Whispering, she said, "Thank you."

"I don't think this should be a secret anymore," John declared, "First we tell Sue and J'onn and then we cuddle on the couch."

"Yes sir, Semper Fi and all that," Shayera chuckled.

"And don't you forget it, soldier," John shared in the moment.

"Well, lead on," Shayera shooed him at of the area.

They sought out the League's command authority and were soon drawn into a lengthy explanation regarding Batman's paranoia. J'onn thanked Shayera for finally coming forward and for reporting the activities of the others in the know. The look on his face promised that there would be serious repercussions.

* * *

Later that evening, Kyle and Kara came bursting into the rec room in peals of laughter. The game seemed to be one of keep away. Kara had a jewelry box in her hand and Kyle was defiantly trying to get it back.

She wagged a finger at him, "Oh no! You _gave_ this to me. You can't take it back now."

"I gave it to you _before_ you were acting like a brat. In fact, you didn't start acting like a brat _until_ I gave it to you," Kyle pointed out.

"Can I help it if I'm sassy?" Kara grinned.

"It still has to be sized so you can't even wear it. So I don't see why you're being _sassy_," Kyle had a sardonic emphasis on the last word.

"Can't I celebrate and gloat that my wonderful boyfriend bought me a beautiful ring?" Kara inquired and then she stipulated, "At least you were wonderful when you gave it to me."

"Can we see it?" Shayera asked.

Kara handed over the box. Shayera opened the clamshell lid. Inside, a ring was housed. It wielded a 2 karat sapphire solitaire, was surrounded by six ½ karat diamond solitaires and was set in a platinum band. Shayera was surprised while John merely whistled.

"It's beautiful," Shayera had to confess.

"Told ya," Kara boasted, "It's a Tiffany's."

"So how did this little dispute start?" John asked.

"I asked her to give the ring back so I can get it sized," Kyle explained.

"Over my dead body," Kara retorted.

Kyle hung his head, "See what I'm up against?"

"Have you ever thought about going _together_ to the jewelers?" John wanted to know.

Kyle looked at Kara. She bit her lower lip and wagged her eyebrows at him. At this point compromise was the best option.

"Would that work for you, In-Ze?" he asked.

"Damn skippy, Rayner," she consented.

"Okay, it's a plan. Tomorrow we'll head to the Manhattan Tiffany's and get it sized. And then you can actually _wear_ it," Kyle offered as a peace settlement.

"I agree," Kara was appeased, "Now how about we get some food?"

"Anything. As long as we're on the same page." Kyle readily conceded.

Kara's smile belonged on a leopardess, "Tonight I'm going to show you a few _new_ pages."

"I think I could live with that." He mused.

"Trust me. After I'm done, you won't be able to live _without_ that," she said seductively and then strolled on off towards the kitchen.

Kyle was momentarily stunned. He looked to John. The older Green Lantern smiled.

"Well? Chase her!" John ordered.

Kyle darted off and Shayera snuggled in closer, "I love it when you get commanding."

"But you never obey," John reminded her.

"I said I like it. I never said I'd listen," Shayera tapped him under the chin.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Justice League the Corps

"Ugh! What _is_ it with you and sewers?" the Huntress complained as she, the Question, and Batman slogged through a storm drain. To make a disgusting trip even more unbearable, it had been raining throughout the day in the Metropolis/NYC/Gotham area all day. As evening rolled in, it became a torrential downpour.

Batman didn't deign it necessary to respond to her complaint but the Question, who the query was _really_ aimed at, decided to reply, "Our rooftop surveillance revealed that eight guards now patrol the roof. That's in addition to the electronic security. It only takes one guard or sensor to raise the alarm."

Huntress smirked, "So that gives me six to deal with and one apiece for you and Bats."

If Batman were listening he gave no sign. The water was almost to their waist now and it was steadily rising. This avenue of retreat would soon be closed to them. That meant going out of a conventional exit but they were almost to the junction, which meant that he could even the odds.

When they met the wiring juncture, he activated the claw-like extensions in his gloves and slashed the wiring bundle. The Huntress, of course, was quick with a comment, "Oh that's brilliant Bat-boy. You've just attacked electrical wiring while standing hip deep in _water_."

"I just stripped open the main electrical junction to the building. When the water rises, and it will rise, it will short out the building's power supply. They'll have to switch to back up generators and that means the security measures will be crippled. The guards will rely upon flashlights and handheld radios. They'll be stretched to their thinnest deployment and therefore individually vulnerable," Batman said in his growly voice, "Or do you have a better plan?"

"Of course I have a better plan," she snorted, "I'm just not sure what it is yet."

If Batman could have been capable of a smile, he would have done so. As it was, he merely said, "Follow me."

They reached a ladder that rose into a metal lid in the "roof". It was bisected and would split and lift into two separate halves. Batman scaled the ladder, got to a digital keypad and asked the Question for the city municipal authority's override code.

"7-5-X-T-G-R-6-4-K-S-W-Q-2-9-U-Y," the Question recited from memory.

Batman punched in each alphanumeric in the pause between letters and numbers. The lid released with a hiss. It split in half and Batman withdrew a pair of specialized goggles from his belt. Affixing them on his face, he lifted his head above the line of the next level's floor.

"There are no infrared sensors or lasers," he whispered, "We should still take care to avoid audio and visual trackers."

That being said, he climbed into the next level. Huntress followed as did Question behind her. When they reached the parking garage that comprised the next level, Huntress leaned into the Question and whispered into his ear.

"Did you enjoy staring at my ass?" she smirked.

"Always," he confirmed.

The sewer access had a private corner that was out of the way of the parking slots. Few slots were filled. The bulk of those contained LexCorp Security vehicles. If the car fleet was any example, they had a veritable police force.

Batman swept the horizon with binoculars. Having found his targets he withdrew a batarang from his belt. He gauged the throw and then released. The batarang hit one camera and then another. It then returned to its owner.

"Now we just have to worry about the camera before the elevator and in it," Batman declared.

"_I'll_ deal with the overhead camera," Huntress whispered back. She pulled her crossbow out of its holster and extended the flanges. Cocking the bowstring with the lever arm, she nocked a bolt, took aim, and fired. The bolt penetrated the camera lens, shorting out the unit. She gave Batman a smug smile. He said nothing.

"They'll be sending investigators," Question warned.

"We'll wait for them at either side of the doors. Remember, they need to be all of the way out of the elevator car to avoid being seen by the interior camera," Batman instructed.

Huntress snapped off a sloppy salute, "Yez, Boss."

They got in position. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Two burly, armed men strode out seeming confident they could take on any problem. Batman and the Huntress took them out in seconds. Batman threw a smoke bomb into the elevator car and the Question entered it and, obscured by the thick smoke, disconnected the camera's power cable.

Batman opened the roof access hatch and climbed up. Huntress followed and then the Question. The Question had opened the emergency access panel and inserted a small device into the key slot. This would override the penthouse lockouts and grant them control of the elevator.

They had time to close the roof access hatch just before the car began to rise. It rose one floor to the lobby level. Armed guards waited for the doors to open but they found no occupants. Holstering their weapons, they examined the car. They found the expended smoke ball and collected it. Further examinations revealed nothing besides a disconnected cable.

Having gained control of the elevator, Batman used a small device reminiscent of a smart phone to order it to the penthouse. The Huntress questioned the wisdom in this. The Question addressed her concerns.

"The primary mainframes, which are located on the 6th through 8th floors, are kept in a refrigerated blockhouse. They are also cut off from the special operations server. This is stored on the uppermost floors _above_ the penthouse offices. These offices all have dedicated access to the SpecOps servers. Talia's office dominates these areas and she has unlimited access therefore we will utilize her computer to enter the secondary mainframe," he explained.

"Yeah, I heard it the first time," Huntress retorted.

"Then don't keep repeating the question," her husband said.

Huntress closed her eyes and groaned.

* * *

The elevator rose to the appropriate floor. They used the maintenance hatch to exit. Making their way to the helipad stairs, they overrode the lock on the stairwell door and entered the Executive Floor. Only the CEO, the corporate President and Vice President had admittance to this level. The underlings' offices were paltry compared to Luthor's old digs.

The helipad and roof structures were located behind the "L" shaped tower construction marking the building as a LexCorp building. The "L" had a glass half dome in its crux. That dome encompassed Talia's office. The upper spire of the "L" contained the SpecOps server and was shielded and refrigerated.

Batman switched on the office's lights. Huntress objected, "What are you doing? We snuck all the way here just for you to broadcast our position now?"

"They'll spot our flashlights from the roof anyway. We might as well be able to see clearly," Batman rebutted.

"But your little trick with the wiring…?" she faltered.

"These lights are tied into the batteries and emergency generators so they'll stay on," Batman informed her.

"When do you think your surprise will go off?" she asked.

"Any second now," Batman revealed.

* * *

The guards on the railing wrapping around the "L" spotted the lights in Talia's office and called it in. The lights on the roof flickered and died then. The phones were dead so they broke out the radios.

In the lobby, the security station went amuck. The batteries sustained power to the servers until the generators kicked in. That restored the external phones but the dedicated internal intercoms were still dead. Computers were active but video surveillance and other electronic monitoring systems were down.

The roof team radioed in and reported activity in Ms. Head's office. The Security Chief told them to form a perimeter but to avoid interference. Ms. Head had a plan in motion and would personally deal with the intruders.

* * *

The Question sat down behind the desk and found the computer was on stand-by. It asked for a password and he inquired as to whether or not Batman had any suggestions. The Dark Knight had an immediate reply.

"Try 'Beloved'," he suggested.

To the Question's fascination, it worked. He immediately began searching folders and files. The office door was bumped and the Huntress intercepted the door as it opened.

"I've got this," she declared.

A massive vine smacked her and propelled her into the window on the opposite side of the room. The glass cracked. The Question began to rise but Batman shoved him back into the chair.

"You're needed here. I'll deal with Ivy," he said as he moved off.

Talia and Poison Ivy sauntered into the room. Talia was dressed very smartly in a pants suit. The outfit with accessories had obviously cost several thousand dollars. She looked every inch the CEO of a leading firm. Ivy wore her usual accoutrements.

"Hello Beloved, it's about time that you dropped by to see me on my new job," Talia smiled.

"I'm not your 'Beloved'," Batman countered.

"Truly you have pushed all others aside until only I remain. I'm the only one that has never asked you to change. You can't deny the truth. We're meant to be together," Talia asserted.

"You think I'm Ra's' heir. _That's_ change," Batman insisted.

"_That's_ who you already are so it's no change. You just haven't accepted it yet but you will and when you do I'll be waiting for you," Talia promised.

"It'll be a long wait," Batman growled.

Talia's smile was beatific, "I have time."

"Until then, Darling, you can put up with me," Ivy's voice was sultry.

"Don't start, Ivy," Batman warned.

"Silly man, I haven't even begun," she held her hands up so they could be seen, "See? Nothing up my sleeve."

"You're wearing opera gloves and you don't have any sleeves," Batman corrected her.

"How like a man," she huffed, "So literal."

The vines suddenly lashed out at Batman. He ducked as the main "branch" sailed by. The smaller vines wrapped around him, binding his hands and feet together.

"Ah, ah, I'm not about to let you pull the herbicide out of your belt and wilt my precious," Ivy chastised him and then a vine shot off and wrapped around the Huntress.

"And you, my Dear, you want to play with the boys? Fine, you'll be broken with them. After all, men are such fragile creatures," Ivy said while wearing a demented grin, "And you, the faceless wonder, what am I to do with you?"

The Question rose and approached Batman. Ivy watched his audacious move in silent wonder. Question pulled a spray bottle out of his trenchcoat pocket and he began spritzing the plants. They immediately began to die.

"Nooo!" Ivy screamed.

Batman's hands came free and he pulled the herbicide sprayer out of his belt and joined in the Question's actions. Between the two of them, they decimated the vines. Ivy shook with uncontrollable rage. Suddenly, the Huntress rocked her with a right cross. The botanist was down and out.

"Do we have the information?" Batman inquired.

"It's all here," the Question patted the pocket where the portable hard drive was sewn in.

"Beloved, wait!" Talia threw herself into the Dark Knight's arms and kissed him. It was ferocious kiss filled with unspeakable passions. He was momentarily swayed but then he recovered.

"There _will_ be a reckoning, Talia," he predicted.

"I look forward to it. As they say, 'my lawyers will eat you alive'," she made her own prediction.

Batman ran to the cracked window and affixed a small device to it. The sonic emissions shattered the already damaged glass and the three heroes used their grapple guns, for even the Question had been given one, to swing to the streets below.

* * *

Batman ran to the alley where the Batmobile and the Question's Dodge Charger were waiting. They all got into their respective vehicles and took off with the Batmobile in the lead. LexCorp's Security cars followed with their yellow lights flashing. It soon became apparent that LexCorp had called the Metropolis Police Department because squad cars tried to intercept or block their path.

The Batmobile, using its jet turbine, smashed its way through barricades and police cars. Both the Huntress and the Question marveled at Batman's single minded sense of mission. The MPD was paralyzed in his wake.

They reached the highway and proceeded to the Brooklyn docks. They roared onto the Hall of Justice's tarmac and the gates were closed behind them as State Troopers from New York and Connecticut, along with MPD and NYPD cars, came screeching to a halt.

Batman exited the Batmobile and strode passed the stunned Martian waiting at the rear entrance, "Call Waller. She has some explaining to do."

J'onn nearly gaped but when the Question and the Huntress rushed by, trying to keep up with Batman, he had an idea of what this was about.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Justice League the Corps

Ivy grinned at Talia, "Well, I did as you said and let them go. Mind explaining to me why?"

"Why do you still hunger for vengeance?" Talia responded.

"They hurt my babies!" Ivy snapped.

"They were destined to die anyway, or did you really think they would find a life here in LexCorp?" Talia asked sardonically.

Ivy's eyes narrowed, "Damn you anyway."

"You have been well paid but then again you earned it," Talia remarked.

"So you fulfilled my request?" Ivy inquired.

"Harleen Quinzel's impending nuptials have been called off and her paramour has resigned his post with the MPD and has taken up a slot with LexCorp Security. Of course, he was transferred to Shanghai yesterday so he has no means of backing out of our arrangement," Talia explained.

"I guess that pop on the jaw was worth it after all," Ivy chuckled.

"Do you need to see a physician? We have excellent doctors on call 24/7," Talia offered.

Ivy laughed, "The cellulose in my system makes me pretty hard to hurt. I'll be a little tender for the next day or two and then it'll be a distant memory. Right now, all I want to do is see Harley."

"I'll have your car brought around," Talia offered.

"That'd be nice," Ivy agreed. LexCorp had coated Rose Bud with a synthetic skin to disguise its vibrant pink paint job and its plates had been switched out for forgeries. Ivy doubted she could find her own car in the dark.

Talia made the call and when it was done, Ivy strolled off; "Thanks for everything. It's been real."

Talia could see why her father had described Ivy as single minded. Rather than plan another venture her only thought was of Harley Quinn. Pamela Isley was a creature of passion but too often passion flamed itself out. Her father should know above all others.

* * *

Booster sat on Claire Connelly's couch. Quite frankly he was surprised to be there. Claire had severed ties with him just as their relationship was getting interesting. It was as though she was afraid of intimacy and Booster had said as much upon arrival and getting past the social niceties.  
Claire looked guilty but she changed the topic _again_, "I half expected you to come sailing in here in your costume. You used to fly onto the balcony nine times out of ten."

"Well, I had to discover for myself that cab drivers in this time are just as lousy as those in the future," Booster quipped, "Now cut the crap, Claire. We were close. _Very_ close. In fact, I was falling in love with you when you suddenly yanked the carpet out from underneath me and told me to kiss off."

"You love me?" Claire asked with wide eyes. Eyes that were as wide from fear as from joy.

Booster scowled for several moments but finally his expressions softened, "Yes, I _love_ you."

"Then it's a good thing I broke contact," Claire declared.

"Oh, that's bull and you know it!" Booster hotly declared as he came off of the couch. Claire was standing nearby next to the fireplace. He got into her face, "What are you so damned afraid of?"

Fire lit up in her eyes, "My life's complicated, dammit! Most men can't handle it. In fact _no_ man has been able to handle it."

"Why not?" Booster's voice was still raised.

"Because I was born a man!" she replied hotly.

"You were?" Booster calmed right down, "No wonder you're taller than me."

Claire deflated, "I started hormones when I was 9. I've been through all of the therapy and counselors and we all agree, I'm a woman. Every bit except for one last lingering piece of manhood. People think I should be with a woman because of that but I'm a _woman_ who isn't a lesbian. I enjoy men. I dream of men touching me…and other things."

"You should have told me you're a transgender woman. It would have made all the difference in the world," Booster said softly.

"So you could walk out like you're going to now?" she asked bitterly.

Booster shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

_That_ stunned her, "What? Why?"

"Because I _love _you, silly," he smiled.

"But I have a…a…" Claire stammered.

"You have a penis," Booster supplied for her, "So do I, so what?"

"I don't think you're getting the picture here," she fretted.

"Claire, I'm from the _future_. LBTG rights are firmly established and embraced. I've been with TG girls before, pre-op and post-op. I'm a fan either way," Booster confided.

"You never let me know," she accused.

"I didn't know I needed too. I just thought you being prudish. I didn't know you were scared to death your genitalia would scare me off," Booster reminded her.

Claire laughed, "Then I only have one wish right now. A wish that I've had for years now."

"And that is?" he asked but he suspected he knew the answer.

"Take me to bed!" she demanded.

He'd been right!

* * *

"Someone want to explain to me why the Hall is surrounded by cops?" Waller thundered as she made her way to her office.

"It seems Batman, the Question, and the Huntress raided LexCorp this evening and absconded with vital electronic files," J'onn summed it up.

"I thought we were on Batman's poo poo list," Waller remarked.

"He made an exception in this case because of Talia Head's involvement," J'onn explained.

"Have you called in Max and Sue?" Waller asked.

"I summoned Max. Sue stood watch for 30 hours straight as she coordinated several operations around the world," J'onn shared.

"She did? Why didn't she let me know?" Waller wondered.

"Sue is the Chief of Operations, not you. She feels you should only become involved if the situation spins out of her control," J'onn stated.

"Dibney may be an idiot but his wife is a verifiable genius," Waller chuckled.

"She'll be happy that she's won your approval," J'onn dryly quipped.

"Where are Batman and the trouble couple?" Waller demanded.

"They're in the Library." J'onn disclosed.

* * *

The Library was the computer center. A computer center that was in crisis.

"Rip out the hard drive!" Batman yelled.

The Huntress yelped as the Question shoved her out of the way. He ripped the power cables out of the server bank. Smoke billowed out of the servers.

"I do believe we were too late," Question opined.

"Why did you download infected files?" Batman snarled.

"Because they weren't marked 'infected'. The virus was hidden within the file and therefore indiscernible to the outside." Question yelled back.

"Tonight was a waste! We saw what Talia wanted us to see and that was _nothing_!" Batman vented.

"It wasn't as though I had time to run the files through a virus scan, which was probably disabled anyway." Question got in his face.

"Get back, _Vic_, or I'll push you back," Batman growled.

"I'd like to see you try, _Bruce_." Question retorted.

"Enough!" Waller roared, "This isn't a playground and we don't need the yard bullies beating each other up. Question!"

"Yes?" the Question was so surprised by all of this he immediately fell into lockstep.

"Assess the damage. I want a full report on my desk in four hours time." Waller ordered, "Is that understood?"

"I can do that." Question conceded.

"Batman, where is Barbara Gordon?" she inquired.

"Why would I…?" he began before getting cut off.

"_Where is she_?" she repeated.

"She's at Gotham PD looking into the Mussagorsky child pornography ring," He answered.

"Thank you. We'll contact her supervisor from here," Waller said dismissively.

"I…" she cut him off again.

"_That will be all_," she insisted.

Batman stormed off.

* * *

Minutes later the Batmobile plowed through several police cars on its way to the highway. They took up the chase until they reached the New Jersey border. He became Gotham's problem after that.

* * *

Harley opened the door and broke into a giddy smile, "Red!"

Ivy accepted Harley's embrace. She was one of the few that Ivy would allow to touch her if it wasn't for her own pleasure. As it was, she took great joy in Harley's touch…even if her crushing grip threatened to suffocate Ivy.

"Come on in!" Harley almost yanked Ivy's arm off as she pulled her inside.

Ivy noticed that although the furnishings remained the same, the décor had changed. Harley was rattling off a mile a minute but she caught one word: _boyfriend_.

"How can you have a boyfriend? You just got rid of a prospective husband," Ivy was incredulous.

"Yeah, and just in time to. He was just about to figure out everything about Paulo and I," Harley said with much relief.

"Paulo?" she asked archly.

"Paulo Marconi," Harley said blithely.

"The mobster's son?" Ivy's head was swimming.

"He's not a mobster," Harley pouted, "He's an entrepreneur."

"He's creative, I'll give him that," Ivy dryly remarked.

"Paulo's not in the family firm. He works for Powers Incorporated," Harley confided.

"As what? A bookie?" Ivy snorted.

Seeing the hurt in Harley's eyes she relented, "What does he do for Powers?"

"He's a financial planner," Harl related.

"So he _is_ a bookie," Ivy wore a knowing smile.

Harley giggled, "Kinda."

"Tell you what, Harl. You arrange a meeting and I'll tell you what I _really_ think of him," Ivy offered. It was the best she could do.

"He'll be here tomorrow. Are you planning on staying?" Harley almost pleaded.

"I will _if _you ask me to and show me where I can drop this suitcase," Ivy tried to keep the irony out of her voice. It would be lost on Harley anyway, "I need to get out of this costume. I've been in it all day and most of the night."

"Well, I got two bathrooms besides the master and they've got showers so it's not like you'll have to wait in line," Harley related the facts.

Ivy kissed her cheek, "Thanks Harl."

Ivy went towards the bedrooms and Harley held her cheek where Ivy's lips had brushed. The good old days were back!


	7. Chapter 7

9 Justice League the Corps

Lyssa Drak cautiously approached Sinestro. This amused him greatly. Lyssa was the Corps' historian and as such had greater access to him than all others. She was never timid, not even around him, at least until that moment.

"What is it, Lyssa?" he asked, imperiously folding his arms across his chest, as though he were holding court.

"Rangar and Ve have reported in." she replied, "The news is not good."

"Bring them to me." Sinestro commanded in an ominous tone.

* * *

The dark haired, blue skinned woman brought Rangar. She explained that Ve had retreated into his shell and wouldn't come out. Sinestro paid no heed to the news; the turtle-like Ve had always trembled before him and would likely prove useless in this conversation.

"Report," Sinestro commanded.

"We were attacked by Violet Lighters," Rangar stated.

"Their leader, she wore a mask with a stone embedded in it, yes?" Sinestro inquired.

"Yes. They were all women and their garb was uniform but the leader alone wore a mask. Her abilities derived from its stone. The others wielded violet rings," Rangar declared.

"So where are your comrades? Why did they not come with you to report on how you drove these ring bearers out?" Sinestro wanted to know.

Rangar cringed, "We didn't drive them out. They drove _us_ out, those of us that were able to escape that is. Most were brainwashed in constructs the women called 'conversion chambers'. When our people emerged from them, their eyes were violet and they expressed offerings of love."

"_What_?" Sinestro raged, "My Corpsmen babbled about something as inane as _love_? Where were the proud masters of the Light of Fear? _Well_?"

Rangar dropped to his knees, "Kill me, milord, for I have failed the Corps."

Sinestro wrestled with his anger and then decided, "You will not be that fortunate."

He turned to Lyssa, "Summon Arkillo. He can devise a suitable punishment."

Lyssa disappeared. Moments later the hulking Arkillo followed her into the Fear Lodge. His massive hand took hold of Rangar's neck and he dragged him off for parts, and punishment, unknown. Lyssa noticed that Sinestro's anger was barely mollified.

"What are your plans, milord?" she asked.

"The star sapphire isn't doing this of its own accord. Its desires and needs are far more primitive. The only explanation is that it loosed its hold on Carol Ferris. She is intelligent and driven enough to accomplish creating a new corps of the emotional spectrum," Sinestro thought aloud.

"You've spoken of the star sapphire and Carol Ferris before. You said she was bound to the stone and the stone to her," Lyssa recalled.

"The sapphire is a parasite but my guess is now it is acting as a symbiot. It is bolstering Carol's natural graces and empowering her to defy my will," he surmised.

"This Corps of 'Love' will be stopped, milord. Send the elite of the Sinestro Corps and we will crush them," Lyssa begged.

Sinestro rewarded her with a rare smile, "I know you shall, sweet Lyssa. Carol, whether controlled by the stone or not, has saved my life on more than one occasion. She has snatched victory away from the Green Lanterns when they opposed us and restored my ring to me when it was stolen. If she is to be defeated, it is by my hand that she shall fall and mine alone."

"You shall lead us into victory?" Lyssa grew even more fervently excited.

"Gather the elite," he commanded, "We shall charge our rings and set forth."

"But where shall we begin our search for her and her comrades?" Lyssa asked.

"I shall make that announcement when our forces are gathered," he chided her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lyssa had gathered the crème of the crop. Tekik stood fast, waiting for orders. Low awaited his chance at carnage. Arkillo had squared away Rangar and Ve and eagerly tasted battle in the air. Murr stood alone, since the others didn't want to be melted by contact with him. Karu-Sil eagerly fidgeted, looking forward to the hunt. Kryb perpetually wore her crib on her back and she looked forward to adding to her collection of stolen children. After all, some of the Star Sapphires were undoubtedly mothers. Tri-eye was perturbed to have been drug from his water well trap but the thought of action kept him from complaining. Maash argued with himself, each head vying for dominance. Romat-Ru clicked his beak while waiting for instructions. Bedovian skittered from side to side while waiting. Slushh wanted nothing more than to add to the collection of bones from his victims. Finally, Lyssa waited reverently.

Sinestro addressed them all, "Fellow Corpsmen, we face a challenge nearly as great as the accursed Green Lantern Corps. A Star Sapphire Corps has arisen, wielding the Violet Light of Love. These women have the ability to steal your minds and make you slaves of their spectrum. They have already done this to some of our unsuspecting members. But we are forewarned and forewarned is forearmed. We shall free our captive comrades and make these usurpers rue the day they accepted a power ring."

Sinestro summoned his power battery. All of the elite did as well. All save Sinestro, recited the oath as one, "Blackest day. In Brightest night! Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right – burn like his power – Sinestro's might!"

Having charged their rings, Sinestro revealed their destination, "There is one world the Sapphires will be drawn to like a moth to a flame. The birth world of their leader. She will go there to save the soulless and we shall intercept her and crush her and her followers!"

* * *

"Kilowog! Are you done with those burgers yet?" Arkus Chummuck called out from his lawn chair. He, Kilowog, Katma Tui, and Tomar Re were sitting in the backyard of the GL HQ on Earth. Located in the Hollywood Hills, they were close to LA without being in the urban sprawl. It also placed an obvious target out of the city limits.

"Keep your shorts on," Kilowog retorted, "It takes a little time to cook the meat.

"Who cares if it's cooked?" Arkus countered. His species had a carnivore ancestry and the smell of the cooking meat was practically making him drool. He turned to Tomar Re for support, "Am I right?"

"Arkus has a point, Kilowog," Tomar Re agreed, "Some of us have more…lenient dietary requirements."

"Fine, extra rare it is," he conceded. Using a spatula construct, he flipped the half cooked patties onto a plate, "Grub's up, ya poozers."

"Kat, I'll have some _refined_ burgers ready in a jiff," Kilowog promised.

"Take your time, `Wog," she chuckled, "I'm not the one salivating."

Arkus shot her a look and she held up her hands, "I'm only teasing."

Although, she was wearing a mid-riff top, sans bra, and her motion showed a little underboob so Arkus took that as a consolation prize. Katma realized this and stretched her arms out and placed her hands behind her head. Arkus dropped his burger and she laughed.

"Mind on the mission, Arkus," she said delightedly.

Arkus grumbled a few obscene things in his native tongue and slapped another burger on a virgin bun and started to prep it for consumption. That's when he noticed that his ring flashed twice. Murmurs of discontent made him realize _everyone's_ rings had flashed. That pulsing signal was only supposed to happen as a warning of the proximity of power rings from another emotional spectrum.

"Uniforms on!" Katma commanded, "Now!"

Of course, with Katma, her personalized uniform that had replaced the standard GL Corps togs was also a mid-riff design. All of the GL's used their ring to transform their outer garb into their uniform. Unlike Katma, the other three wore the standard duty uniform of the Corps.

Arkus had time to look up before a violet mallet slammed him into the ground. Tomar Re took to the air and visualized a clamp construct. He was knocked out of the sky by a Vegarian Sky Bat construct. Katma and Kilowog stood their ground as the sky above the HQ filled with Star Sapphires and their converts, who nearly numbered a dozen now.

Katma studied Star Sapphire as she floated down and alighted mere feet from her. There was something different about the jewel possessed woman. It was as if…

"Carol?" Katma asked in disbelief.

"Hullo Katma," Carol greeted her foe, "Care to lay down arms?"

"Do you care to take off that mask?" Katma shot back.

Carol sighed, "It doesn't have to be this way. You can join us."

"Who is 'us'? Why are all of these women dressed like you?" Katma demanded while Kilowog assisted his fellow Lanterns to their feet.

"They are the Star Sapphire Corps," Carol proudly proclaimed.

"Their rings… They harness an emotional spectrum?" Katma was getting a bad feeling about this.

"They harness the Violet Light of Love," Carol said rapturously.

"And the Yellow Lanterns with you? Do they also harness 'love'?" Katma was a tad snarky at this.

"They still master Fear but their hearts bloom with love now and they assist our Corps in its sacred task," Carol explained.

"And what 'task' is that?" Katma wondered.

"Why, to spread love of course," Katma thought Carol's laugh was one of delight…or delusion.

"So what happens now?" Katma asked.

"You join us," Carol declared.

"And if we refuse?" Katma had to know.

"You don't want to do that," Carol warned darkly.

"Actually, I think I do," Katma countered.

"Sisters!" Carol garnered her Corps' attention, "Execute Plan Willpower."

Carol took to the sky as the assembled Star Sapphires projected force beams at the Green Lanterns. The GLs constructed and reinforced a shield but the combined weight of the Sapphires' efforts cracked the shield and smothered the Green Lanterns. Carol called them off before permanent damage was done.

Maewen approached, "Why didn't we use conversion chambers and permeate their hearts with love as we did the Yellow Lanterns?"

"They're two very different animals," Carol replied. Seeing Maewen still didn't understand, she gathered the Sapphires and explained, "The Green Lanterns harness the spectrum of Will. This is the greatest and strongest of the emotional spectrums because it can master all others. These Lanterns are among the finest in their Corps. They would have successfully resisted our offerings of love and would instead try and turn our own love against us. As such, it is best if they are incapacitated through our stay here. Leave the Sinestro Corpsmen to guard the GLs. They will be useless to our task anyway."

"And our task now is?" Arven wondered.

"You are the keeper of the rings," Carol replied, "Do you not feel them searching for bearers?"

Arven opened her bag and discovered twelve rings pulsing with a violet light. She gathered them together in her hands and tossed them into the air and they flew off in different directions. She wore a rapturous smile as she turned to face Carol.

"The rings are on their way!" she said happily.

"Now we will cross the nearby mountain range and visit the Gulag. There, we will find dozens of converts," Carol predicted, "I will lead you there and you my sisters will convert the unloved. Fatality, Arven, and Maewen, you will travel with me as we proceed to Stryker's Island and gather the rest of the converted."

"But why criminals?" a Sapphire sister asked.

"Because they crave love above all others. We shall give them that solace and they will serve our interests on this world," Carol stated, "But have no fears. Earth's famed heroes will intervene in our work and they too shall become converts."

The assembled sisterhood smiled and then Carol relayed her instructions to the Yellow Lanterns and then she and her Corps rose in the air and sought out the Sierra Madres.

* * *

The first two rings flew to Manhattan and broke through the glass door on the balcony of the Justice League's Women's Dormitory. There, Beatriz da Costa and Tora Olafsdottir were getting ready to go out. The sound of breaking glass alerted them to trouble and they rushed back into the apartment. The rings floated towards them, pulsing with violet light. The two women were transfixed. As the rings drew near, they each stretched out a hand. The bands slipped onto their fingers and sized themselves accordingly. Then the sapphire gem flashed and their clothes became a Star Sapphire uniform.

They summoned their power batteries and swore the oath. Recharged and ready for action, they exited the apartment through the shattered glass and then flew off to join their newfound sisters.

* * *

Talia had chased her VP-Operations out of her office because the work crews were still installing the glass in her office. She was suddenly bathed in a violet glow that pulsed from a ring. Talia was no stranger to bizarre things but this was a new event even for her.

The longer she stared at the light emitting gem mounted on the ring's band, the more her heart swelled with love. She felt love for her father, for her estranged Beloved, the child that they'd conceived together and that she had given away, for _everyone_ really.

The ritual went as always and Talia suddenly felt free of all the burdens of her life. Her heart soared and she wanted to share her joy and her love with everyone. Her clothes, having transformed into a Sapphire uniform, drew stares as she walked the hallways and got to her own office. There the window was still missing and she stepped out and found herself floating on air.

Her heart threatened to swell until it burst. She queried the ring and it indicated that she should report to Stryker's Island. She didn't know why, but it just felt _right_.

* * *

Harley's door blew off of its hinges. Ivy, suspecting that it was Batman, pulled Harley behind her. When it turned out to be a violet ring, Ivy was confused. Her confusion soon ended as the ring drew ever closer and her heart sang with joy.

Harley watched Ivy's transformation and then asked, "Where's my ring?"

Ivy stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry, Harl. There's only one."

She kissed Harley on the cheek, "Goodbye and take care."

"But where are ya goin'?" Harley plaintively asked.

"To fulfill my destiny," Ivy declared and flew out of the apartment.

Harley was crushed. She looked at the shattered door and decided something, "The Super's gonna hear about this."

* * *

In Harlem, Shayera and John were getting ready to step out. The neighborhood showed them a new kind of respect after they'd liberated the locals from the Bonez and the Thugz. Max Lord's Innovative Concepts Foundation had stepped in and paid the back rent and had restocked everyone's depleted larders that had to be raided while the gangs were in control. Now Max was helping renovate the buildings and bringing them up to modern standards. Gratitude practically overflowed.

When John was in residence, neighbors from all across the neighborhood brought him food and baked goods. Shayera had laughed and said that it was a good thing neither of them was a decent cook. He accepted several bags worth of thank you cards and letters intended for Max.

They had just decided on where to go when the window shattered. The sapphire ring began its approach. John's emerald ring flared to life. But Shayera put a restraining hand on his arm. He watched in puzzled amazement as she strode up to the ring.

She began to reach out for it but then she closed her hand into a fist. She shook her head and stepped back. John incased the violet ring in a bubble. It lashed out with one violent discharge and then fell silent.

John and Shayera studied it for several minutes before Shayera spoke, "I think it's 'dead'."

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Because it's no longer calling to me," she confessed.

"Calling how?" John was immediately even more suspicious then before, if that were humanly possible.

"It reached out to me," Shayera desperately tried to describe the experience, "It touched my heart and took what it found there and swelled it up until I thought I was going to explode."

"So what did it find?" John was captivated.

"Love," was all she said.

"Waitaminute," John growled. He brought the sapphire ring to him. He dropped the bubble and held the ring by its band. He studied the stone, "Does this stone look familiar to you?"

Shayera scrutinized it, "It looks like a smaller version of the Star Sapphire."

"That's what I'm thinking," he admitted, "C'mon Shay, it looks like our plans just got cancelled."

"Ah hell, who needs romance? At least we'll get a decent fight," she chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," John shared.


	8. Chapter 8

7 Justice League the Corps

Mary Batson led her brother Billy and his girlfriend, Courtney Whitmore, out of the food court in the sprawling Mall of America. Billy and Courtney had only just reunited after a painful break up instigated by Courtney. She'd been driven by a mad plan to link up with her much fantasized obsession, Al Rothstein.

Of course, all of these players had other guises. Billy and Mary, when invoking the name of the wizard, Shazam, became Captain and Mary Marvel respectively. Courtney was known to the world as Stargirl. Al's secret identity was as Atom Smasher.

Mary's own boyfriend, Ray Terra, operated as the Ray. He and Freddy Freeman were off on an errand together. The lame Freddy would transform into Captain Marvel Jr. when he invoked the name of his greatest hero, also known as Captain Marvel. Of course this prohibited Junior from reciting his own name lest he transform back into Freddy inadvertently.

Things were still a bit tender between Billy and Courtney. He'd been badly hurt by her actions and only his sincere and profound love for her compelled him to take her back. As it was, her veracity was still in question and trust was a fragile commodity.

The normally vibrant Courtney was very subdued. Billy instinctively knew that a gesture was required. He sidled up next to Courtney and gently, almost gingerly, took hold of her hand. She gazed up at him and surprise shone in her eyes. He smiled at her and it was a genuine smile, full of warmth and of hope.

"It's gonna be okay, Court. Just give it time," he advised.

She was so happy that tears came to her eyes. He halted and pulled her to a stop. Wiping away the tears, he rested his forehead on hers, "I never stopped loving you. That's why I know it'll be okay `cause it's already been as bad as it can be and we survived."

He grinned and mischief sparkled in his eyes, "Someone may have wandered around a bit but she came back to me and I believe in her,"

"Billy, I…" Courtney fumbled for words.

"Court, you don't have to say anything right now. You being here is enough for me. Now c'mon, let's catch up with Mary before she thinks we got lost," he said.

* * *

Mary had indeed wondered that very thing. She'd come back to find them head to head. Recognizing the importance of the moment, she wisely stepped aside and took up position at the railing that kept people from falling into the theme park that dominated the center of the mall.

Billy walked up to her, still holding Courtney's hand, "What's up?"

She gave him a wry look, "I'm not the one stopping in the middle of the walkway."

"I…" he started to say but she held up a hand.

"Trust me. I got it but we are running late for meeting up with Ray and Freddy." She reminded him.

"Hey! There you are!" Ray called out. He went as fast as he could and still have Freddy keep up. Despite expectations, Freddy could maintain a fair clip despite his crutch. They joined the others. Both possessed mysterious packages.

"What's this?" Mary slipped two fingers into the top of a bag and started to pry it open.

Ray smacked her hand, "You'll find out when you're supposed to and not before."

Mary wasn't sure if she should feel affronted or chastised. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, if it was off limits then there was a good chance that it was for her.

"Not even a hint?" she pouted.

Ray gave her a wry look, "Don't even start to think that's gonna work on me."

"Yes, you are stone," Mary said in her best come hither voice.

"And _that_ won't work either," Ray argued, "Besides, that's more a Courtney thing. You're terrible at it."

"Hey!" now she did pout.

"Don't be that way, silly. I love you because you're terrible at it," Ray consoled her.

"Really?" she had her doubts. Wasn't it a bad thing that she didn't have a seductive bone in her body?

There were several yelps and a commotion began to rise behind them. They all turned and stared as two violet rings flew to them. They began pulsing and the cycle began again as Mary and Courtney were drawn to accept them.

Courtney shook it off first. She could feel the ring warring with something else. She realized it was her bond with the Cosmic Rod and her Cosmic Convertor belt as they sat in her shoulder bag. She withdrew the Cosmic Rod and extended it into its staff configuration.

She spun Mary around and slapped her, "Snap out of it!"

Mary shook herself, "What the…?"

The rings sensed defeat and began to withdraw. Courtney used her staff to capture them in a gravity bubble. The rings discharged and then streaked towards the roof. An explosion later, they were in the open sky and heading for Arven's bag.

"The Orb!" Mary exclaimed.

They took off and ran through the mall's crowds. All except Freddy. He stood alone and made a decision.

"The hell with it." He declared before saying, "Captain Marvel!"

Lightning descended and washed over, imbuing him with the power of the gods. He flew off in pursuit of the others. It took him a moment to remember which entrance/exit they'd come in through. When he reached the Orb, the others had already climbed aboard.

He approached the driver's side door and Mary rolled down the window, "I'll fly ahead to the Hall of Justice and let them know you're coming in and coming in hot."

"Thanks Junior." Mary said.

Captain Marvel Jr. flew off and Mary eased the Orb out of its parking place. She drove through the massive parking garage. However, when it came time to merge into traffic, she engaged the flight mode and flew out of town, headed for Brooklyn.

* * *

Clark and Diana got aboard a ferry to cross back over to the American side of Niagara Falls. They stood slightly askance of one another; arms wrapped around each other, and took in the view. Their fellow passengers began to stir and a pulsing violet light reflected off the guard rail. They turned and Diana gasped.

The ring made its approach and she was entranced. But she shrugged it off and then grew angry. Trying to snatch the ring out of the air, she was struck by a force beam from it and she went sailing over the railing. Clark caught her. He'd been a little faster than a mortal man but the crowd explained it away as he was propelled by his great love for Diana as he hauled her up. They were swarmed by passengers wanting to know if Diana was all right.

Clark used the distraction to slip away and sweep the sky with his enhanced vision. The ring was nowhere to be found. He had a bad feeling that the "honeymoon" was over.

* * *

Galatea gazed adoringly across the table at Blackhawk. He'd come to Belgium for the weekend and they'd toured the countryside taking in the real essence of the country. They'd found this village café a few hours ago and they'd wiled away the time listening to the locals tell their stories. Of course it helped that Galatea's skill with languages had been inherited from her progenitor and she could speak every known language on Earth. She translated while the farmers and local artisans spun their homilies.

The farmer whose turn it was described his bull's prowess with his herd suddenly stopped and gaped. Galatea and Blackhawk followed his line of sight and became aware of a sapphire ring floating there. As in all the cases, Galatea felt drawn to it but she glanced over towards Blackhawk and her love for him broke the spell.

The ring shot off over the horizon and Galatea and Blackhawk launched themselves out of their chairs and they ran to the Orb they were travelling in. Blackhawk fired up the engines and Galatea swore.

"Tea, what is it?" he asked.

"I lost it," she admitted painfully, "All of my powers and I _lost_ it."

"Well, it's a ring. It's not like tracking the Goodyear blimp," Blackhawk consoled her.

She smiled. Now she knew why she'd made her choice. Still, what the ring had offered…

* * *

Dick Grayson escorted Ulla Paske out of the theatre. Behind them came Don Hall and Donna Troy. Bringing up the rear was Wenonah Littlebird and Daniel Cormack. In their other lives they were known as Nightwing, the Little Mermaid, Dove, Wonder Girl, Owlwoman, and Jack O'Lantern. Although Dick and Don had travelled to Belgium in Blackhawk's Orb, they were currently relying upon a van licensed to NATO.

They walked down the alleyway beside the theatre, along with other patrons, and headed for the van. The white van was suddenly bathed in violet pulses of light. They all turned and two rings presented themselves.

Wenonah was the first to respond. She walked forward and reached out to the ring drifting to her. Donna followed and she too was chosen. Their clothes transformed and the batteries appeared and they recited the oath.

Jack started forward and Wenonah blocked him with a wall construct. She lowered it to a half wall and she leaned over it and kissed him.

"Have no fears, my love. Now I know what I have to do," she said dreamily.

"Donna?" Don asked.

"The world needs love, Don. I can give it to them," she said with a rapturous smile.

"No!" neither Dick nor Ulla would ever know you said it first, Jack or Don, but she restrained Jack while Dick gripped Don. The newly chosen Star Sapphires took to the sky and flew off out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Jack lamented.

"I don't know but their clothes are identical to Star Sapphire's costume and that oath they recited is highly reminiscent of the Green Lanterns' mantra." Dick said as calmly as he could. He needed the two men to get over their agitation and put their energies towards solving this particular riddle.

"We need to get back to Guardians' HQ and see what the League has to say about this or if they even know about it," Dick suggested.

The two abandoned men grumbled but they all climbed into the van. On the way back to the base, Ulla asked in a whisper, "Why wasn't there a ring for me?"

"I have no idea. We don't know what the candidate criterion is," Dick whispered back.

"It seemed to revolve around 'love' if that mantra was any indicator," Ulla pointed out, "Does this mean I don't have love inside of me?"

"Of course it doesn't. You may not have the _right_ kind of love to be chosen," he theorized.

"But what's the right kind?" she wondered.

"That's a very good question." Dick replied.

* * *

"Do you think Captain Marvel will accede to your request to be best man at our wedding?" Isis asked Black Adam.

"I don't know. Despite having the Wisdom of Solomon the good Captain is a 17 year old boy at heart. Boys lead more with their hearts than their minds and Marvel's heart is prejudiced against me but for good reason," Adam admitted.

Isis knew that cost her beloved, "Will you choose Captain Marvel Jr. to stand in his place of he chooses not to stand for you?"

"No. The lad means well but he is a neophyte amongst the Marvel Family. I have chosen Atom Smasher as my second choice," Adam announced.

Isis was puzzled, "Who?"

Adam chuckled and he told the tale of how Atom Smasher was a JLer who'd been exposed to the Meta gene bomb and how it altered his mind. Adam and the Smasher had become close friends during their mutual time with the Legion of Doom. They'd been separated by Adam's decision to break away and rule Bailya.

Atom Smasher had subsequently been captured and his dementia had been revealed. Treated and cured, a jury had determined that he was innocent. He'd since rejoined the JLU and was there with them at present.

"Hopefully our friendship can survive his madness and mine and continue on now that happier days are here for us all," Adam wished.

"I wish that as well. You deserve a little happiness," she decided.

They were sitting together on a couch in his private study. The Crimson Queen had stocked hundreds of DVDs and a multimedia center in this space. Isis had asked Adam to keep the collection. He conceded but he had one wall converted to a floor to ceiling bookshelf. His tastes ran the gamut. The only thing that wouldn't be found there was nonfiction. The Wisdom of Zehuti granted him knowledge in all fields. It was on call, whenever he needed it. What was the point of reading what you already knew?

Adam lifted the chin of his future bride and leaned in and kissed her. He could feel her body respond and she leaned into it. It was then that the ring arrived.

Both Black Adam and Isis were instantly alert when the light pulsed. On their feet in a second, they began to assess the nature fop the threat. Only…it wasn't a threat.

Isis held out her hand and the ring slipped onto her finger…and then all hell broke loose. Isis screamed as the ring tried to break her bond with the goddess she was named after. Her powers went wild and winds raged all around. The plants in the room began to writhe. Lightning flashed as rains began to storm. All through this, Adam stood his ground and desperately sought the wisdom of how to help her. Time and again, the answer came: _wait_.

Adam raged against that answer but he obeyed for he had no better option. Isis cried out again and the ring shattered. Its gemstone embedded into the wall.

Adam rushed to her side, "How can I help?"

"Just hold me," she implored.

"I do not understand? Your healing ability should have protected you from harm," he wondered aloud.

"It tried to separate me from Isis. It tried to sever the very bond that makes me a Black Marvel. The pain was unlike anything I've ever faced, either as Adrianna Tomaz or Isis."

"I doubt that this was an isolated incident," Adam admitted, "When the stone flashed it closely resembled the stone that empowers Star Sapphire. If she is behind this then she will pay."

"If this isn't an isolated incident than we need to tell someone," Isis insisted.

Adam mulled it over than he nodded, "I shall contact both the Justice League and our friends in the Global Guardians. Are you with me?"

She managed a wan smile, "Of course."

He stood and offered her a hand. She rose and led him out of the study and straight to the communications center. Black Adam was impressed by her take charge attitude and spunk at getting back into the fray after the attack she'd suffered. He'd find a _special_ way of telling her tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

6 Justice League the Corps

Carol smiled as Fire, Ice, Talia, and Ivy met her, Arven, Maewen, and Fatality in the air above Stryker's. Lookouts had already sounded the alarms. The Justice League would soon be on its way. Still, they had time for her plan to work.

"Welcome sisters," Carol greeted her recruits, "Talia, Ivy, Fire, and Ice, meet Arven, Maewen, and Fatality."

Maewen, whose skin was so pale it was almost translucent and her hair was a mint green, studied Fire's emerald tresses and asked if such a color was common amongst Terrans. Fire laughed.

"As far as I now I'm fairly unique because I can do this," she transformed into her green plasma form and back into her human state.

Maewen smiled, "Your skills will be valuable for our quest."

"Each is blessed with a unique heritage. Talia is a superior tactician and hand to hand combatant. Poison Ivy controls all manner of plant life. Ice is aptly named because she can create and control intense cold," Carol explained, "But we have little time, my sisters. Interlopers are undoubtedly on their way. We must access this prison facility and convert those found within."

The Star Sapphires nodded their agreement and then they focused their rings upon the roof.

* * *

Inside the prison, Luthor paced inside of his cell like a caged tiger. As one of the more "dangerous" prisoners he rated an individual cell. Down the way the Ultra Humanite watched his infernal Culture Channel. Luthor wasn't permitted a TV. He wasn't allowed anything that could grant him access to the outside world and what transpired beyond these walls.

Luthor chafed under these conditions. He wasn't even allowed a bloody newspaper. His lawyers were looking into how that violated his rights. Luthor was a firm believer in rights. He should have them and everyone else should be restricted. It was just natural selection.

He suddenly heard a sound like thunder and realized that it was coming from _inside_ the cell banks. Next the walls began to shake. Luthor had visions of Major Disaster coming for them at long last. Only…Disaster was interned in the Gulag, was he not? He despised the fact that he had no way of knowing.

Cursing his informational blindness, he went to the bars of his cell and tried to ascertain the cause of the disturbance. He looked around. He was on the third level of the prison, which placed him near the roof. Everything seemed quiet besides the vibrations.

"Lex?" it was the Humanite, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

It pained Luthor to admit that he didn't. Just then a crack appeared in the ceiling. More crack formed and soon the entire roof was fragmented. Luthor called out for the Humanite to watch the sky.

The pieces of the roof lifted and a violet glow filled the skies above. Eight women hovered in that space, all wearing the uniform of Star Sapphire. Hope filled Luthor's heart. Carol landed in front of his cell while Fire, Ice, and Ivy spread out level by level. Talia, Maewen, Arven, and Fatality went to the women's and Meta human sections of the sprawling complex. Gunfire could be heard as the guards reacted but their efforts were futile in the face of the Sapphires' power rings.

"Star Sapphire, you've come for me." Luthor gloated.

"I am but one of many by that name," Carol demurely replied.

"Then…?" Luthor's eyes widened with shock, "Carol? Carol Ferris? You've found a way to free yourself?"

"Think of it more as a collaboration then freedom. Although, I suppose I'm freer now then I've been in any other time in my life," she replied, "No thanks to you."

"You wound me," Luthor protested, "How have I wronged you?"

"When I fled the stone after Bailya. _You're_ the one that tracked me down and returned me to its grip. Funny thing that, I suppose I'm actually grateful to you now. I would have never imagined it while I hated you. But the stone has freed me and now my love, which first drew it to me, is unshackled. I even love _you_, if you can believe it."

Luthor pondered her words. There were so many hidden meanings in what she said, yet most of the truths were laid bare for all to see.

"Is that Fire sporting a Star Sapphire uniform?" Luthor had to ask.

"Yes, she and Ice have joined our sisterhood of love. Poison Ivy is one of us as well. I'm afraid that I have to inform you that Talia has traded in her corporate office for a sapphire ring," Carol happily informed him.

"I forbid it!" Luthor thundered, "She serves a vital role where she is. I can't afford to lose her."

"Have you ever told her that?" Carol inquired.

Luthor scoffed, "Of course not. I wouldn't want it to go to her head."

"You wouldn't want to lose your leverage over her you mean," Carol chided him; "Well I'm afraid the decision is out of your hands, dear heart."

* * *

Fire projected dozens of conversion boxes into the cells on the third floor. Ice did the same on the second and Ivy handled the ground floor. The projections of love overwhelmed many of the criminals but some resisted. The Star Sapphires released the converted and left the others locked in their cells.

Luthor saw the Humanite exit his cell and his eyes were violet, "What's wrong with him?"

Carol laughed out of sheer delight, "Nothing's wrong with him. He's found true love."

The star sapphire began to glow. Luthor recoiled, "What are you planning to do with that?"

"I'm going to free your heart," Carol said with a broad smile. The stone projected a conversion chamber. But within a few moments, it cracked and shattered. Carol was disheartened.

"It seems the embers of love you found with the Crimson Queen have left your heart in the cold," Carol proclaimed.

"What do you know of it?" Luthor hissed, raw hatred eking out of his voice.

"The scrying stone is very precise. You loved the Queen only now those emotions are a festering pool of hate. There is no love in your heart so I leave you here," Carol announced. She began to fly away.

"You can't leave me here!" Luthor cried.

Carol pitied him but her decision was made, "I already have."

* * *

The sapphire pulsed and she followed its urgings until she reached a cell in the Meta human section. Inside, Goldilocks was eagerly clinging to the bars. Arven held a ring in her hand. It pulsed but it did not approach.

"Carol, the rings are responding to her yet they do not choose her. What should I do?" Arven asked.

"Leave her. Her love, though great, is a sickness. It leads to death and destruction rather than greater love."

A tendril of hair wrapped around Carol's throat as the two Star Sapphires turned and walked away. Arven's ring glowed as she held it ready to do her bidding. Carol calmly turned and faced Goldilocks once again.

"_This_ is not the path of love," she chided the younger woman.

"Let me out and bring me to Sir Justin. I'll _show_ you love," Goldilocks tittered.

"Give up your insanity," Carol urged, "Let me go and take your first step towards _real_ love."

"You're letting me out of here!" Goldilocks demanded and her hair tightened its grip.

Carol had had enough. A force beam lanced out of her stone and slammed Goldilocks against the cell wall. Her hair went slack as she sank into unconsciousness. Carol and Arven led the others out of the wing.

Meeting with the others and their converts, the Sapphires encased the converts in force bubbles and lifted them out of the prison. They took them all to Times Square.

"Spread the word," Carol urged, "Love has come and people must embrace it!"

The converts spread out. Fatality asked Carol, "What is our next step?"

"First we await the arrival of our fellow sisters and then we march on the United Nations. From there we will broadcast the message of true love," Carol announced. The Star Sapphires couldn't wait.

* * *

Katma's eyes opened. She groaned as she pushed herself off of the dirt. She felt like something had crushed the life out of her and then she realized, it had. Her ring pulsed twice and then died. The power ring's power was used up. She gazed around, expecting to see Carol's beaming visage and instead she confronted Sinestro.

His arms were folded across his chest, but then again, when weren't they? Katma knew he could be an arrogant ass and his smug expression did nothing to foster her good graces. She knew she'd regret letting him speak but she did so anyway.

"I take it none of you pathetic excuses for ringslingers has any idea where Carol Ferris and her irksome Star Sapphire Corps have gone to," he pronounced derisively.

"I didn't even know that's what they're calling themselves," Katma admitted.

Sinestro looked insufferably pained, "I don't suppose I should expect you to. The star sapphire, the original stone that possessed Ferris has taken upon itself to fill the universe with the emotional spectrum of love. Gems found in the caves where the star sapphire was "born" have been mined, cut, and mounted on bands. Those that wear these rings call themselves the Star Sapphires in homage to the original stone and its leadership."

"Carol seemed free of its influence," Katma observed.

Sinestro made a dismissive noise, "Ferris will _never_ be free of the sapphire. It's taken on a symbiotic relationship with her. She serves as its proxy and it in turn fulfills her every wish. Every wish except for Jordan."

"She seemed pretty resigned to that fact even before this new relationship was forged," Katma countered.

"That's true," Sinestro mused, "The stone shifted its affections towards Rayner. Tell me, where is the young imbecile?"

"And if I refuse to tell you?" Katma's eyes flashed angrily.

"Then I refuse to let you live," Sinestro declared simply.

"He's in New York. I'm sure you remember how to find it," Katma said snidely.

"The Katma Tui of old would have rather died than reveal that. I think you've been on this backwater mud ball too long. You've grown weak," Sinestro rallied his Elite and they flew off. The liberated converts set forth for their abandoned worlds.

"Kat, was that the best thing to do?" Kilowog asked.

"Our rings are depleted and he'd find Kyle anyway. This way we're alive to alert the JLU and help Kyle. Trust me `Wog, I'm not throwing anyone's life away," Katma replied.

They summoned their lanterns and said as one, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

Upon completion of the oath, Katma launched herself into action.

"`Wog, get on the comm and brief the Justice League. They have to know the Sapphires and Sinestro's Corps are coming. Then tell them we're on our way." Katma instructed.

"You got it." He lumbered off and then returned a few minutes later, "Ready ta kick these Poozers' tails?"

"I plan on doing a hell of a lot more than that." Katma growled.


	10. Chapter 10

7 Justice League the Corps

_I was a sailor, I was lost at sea_  
_I was under the waves_  
_Before love rescued me_  
_I was a fighter, I could turn on a thread_  
_Now I stand accused of the things I've said_

_Love comes to town I'm gonna jump that train_  
_When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame_  
_Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down_  
_But I did what I did before love came to town_

_I used to make love under a red sunset_  
_I was making promises I was soon to forget_  
_She was pale as the lace of her wedding gown_  
_But I left her standing before love came to town_

_I ran into a juke joint when I heard a guitar scream_  
_The notes were turning blue, I was dazing in a dream_  
_As the music played I saw my life turn around_  
_That was the day before love came to town_

_When love comes to town I'm gonna jump that train_  
_When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame_  
_Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down_  
_But I did what I did before love came to town_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I was there when they crucified my Lord_  
_I held the scabbard when the soldier drew his sword_  
_I threw the dice when they pierced his side_  
_But I've seen love conquer the great divide_

_When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that train_  
_When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame_  
_Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down_  
_But I did what I did before love came to town_

-U2 & B.B. King

* * *

The Star Sapphire Corps flew across the North American continent. Travelling from California they arrived in NYC on the opposite coastline. They brought the converted Legionnaires with them. Almost half of the Legion of Doom had been affected by the saturation of love.

Drawn to the original star sapphire stone, they reported to Carol in Times Square. The Legionnaires were set loose on their mission to preach the power of love. Carol knew that the indoctrination wouldn't last. These people didn't love easily or naturally but they would serve as an ideal distraction.

Some of the converts surprised her. Among their number were the Ultra Humanite, Major Disaster, Kestrel, Giganta, Big Sir, the Riddler, the Penguin, the Reverse Flash, Bizarro, Supreme, the Shade, Mirror Master, Volcana, Blackrock, Tala, Lashina, Rag Doll, Superwoman, the Clock King, Dr. Polaris, Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, the Trickster, Golden Glider, Weather Wizard, the Top, Atomic Skull, Cheetah, Bronze Tiger, the Enchantress, Black Mass, Catman, Calendar Man, Queen Bee, Count Vertigo, Cheshire, Ultraman, Mammoth, and Shimmer. Carol had expected some of them because they exhibited love for one another but to gather that many had been a shock. Still, you used what you had while you had it.

* * *

The Marvel Family was all transformed and reporting their misadventures to J'onn and Sue. Clark and Diana arrived during this explanation and shared a similar tale. Sue got called away by the Green Lantern Corps on the secure hotline. John and Shayera also shared the story of the ring's trying to ensnare the Thanagarian.

"How'd you fight it?" Courtney wanted to know.

"It felt like I was ODing on love. Nothing that good can be for real," Shayera explained.

"It felt that way to me too," Courtney admitted, "But something interfered with it and I was able to break free."

"Ted Knight said the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt were bonded to you, I wonder if they provided the shock to free you?" John mused.

"I was freed by Courtney slapping me in the face," Mary said ruefully.

"It is a good thing that she did," J'onn shared, "Black Adam contacted us. Isis was also approached. Her connection to the Egyptian goddess that empowers her proved a natural barrier but it was apparently also very painful. Be glad you were spared."

Mary turned to Courtney, "Feel free to slap me anytime."

Courtney grinned, "Don't tempt me."

Sue returned, "That was Kilowog. It seems Carol Ferris is forming a Star Sapphire Corps. The rings you described match the description of those worn by Ferris' warrior women."

"Carol is free of the star sapphire?" John asked.

"It's more like she and the sapphire are cooperating. But Ferris is definitely calling her own shots now," Sue said, "It gets worse though. Sinestro and his Yellow Lanterns are on Earth and they're hunting the Star Sapphires."

"Do we have any idea where they are?" J'onn asked.

"The Sapphires just raided the Gulag and Stryker's Island. They absconded with half of the populations," Sue relayed the reports that she'd received, "Katma directed Sinestro to NYC. And before you ask, Kyle Rayner is in town with Kara and Sinestro thinks Carol is gunning for Kyle."

"He wouldn't be wrong. Carol has no interest in Kyle but the star sapphire does and if they are a gestalt then he could still be an object of desire and the star sapphire is nothing if not about desire," John surmised.

"Before you all take off looking for a fight, Kara and Kyle called in from the Women's Dorm. There's been a break in and Fire and Ice's signal devices were found abandoned on the floor," Sue added to the catastrophic news.

"How did the intruders get in?" J'onn asked.

"They shattered the outer sliding glass door. But Kara and Kyle can't detect any trace of someone scaling the building to get to the balcony. Likewise they can't detect any sign of an intruder on the roof," Sue described the scene.

"Tell Kyle to stay put and to beware of the Sinestro Corps," J'onn instructed.

"Miss Sue! I have news, your Operationalist. The Star Sapphires have been spotted in Times Square. They seem to have unleashed the Legion of Doom upon downtown and are now headed for the United Nations building," L-Ron announced.

"Sound a priority alert," Superman declared. "John and Shayera, you take the Marvel Family and head off the Sapphires. Everyone else will intercept the Legion."

John turned to the Marvels, "You heard the man, move!"

Shayera held him back for a second, "You're being all commanding again. You know what that does to me."

He quickly kissed her, "Hold that thought for later. Right now we have some ass to kick."

She grinned, "Even better."

* * *

Arven pointed to the sky and Owlwoman and Donna descended. Carol embraced them both, "Your arrival is most fortuitous, sisters. We're moving on the UN."

"How can we help?" Owlwoman asked.

"I need someone to lead the outer defense. I'm thinking you two would be perfect. Talia will be our interior commander. Fire, Ice, and Ivy will be among her shock troops. Arven, Maewen, and Fatality will aid me in securing the ambassadors," Carol proclaimed.

No one protested so she clapped her hands together, "So it's decided. Follow me, sisters."

They rose as one and then formed a delta wing as they flew over Manhattan. Even jaded New Yorkers stopped and pointed into the sky as the formation flew overhead. The UN Police didn't stand a chance and Carol soon strode into the Secretary General's office.

"Call the General Assembly," she ordered.

"Why should I?" the Korean SG asked.

"There are two ways I could motivate you," Carol assured him, "The first is this!"

She used the star sapphire to create a construct that smashed his desk. Afterwards, she smiled sweetly; "I much prefer _this_ approach."

Her stone began to glow. Violet light washed over him and as it did so, an enthusiastic smile spread across his face.

"I'll summon them now," he paused and looked at the wreckage of his desk, "Only…"

She used a construct to lift the phone and place it in his hand. His smile returned, "I shall do as you asked."

"I knew you'd _love_ to," Carol said as she exited the office.

* * *

The Javelin-9 flew towards the eastern seaboard of the North American continent. More specifically it was headed to NYC and its passengers were all anxious.

"I see them!" Galatea announced from the co-pilot's seat, "Let me out. I'll intercept them."

"Where are they?" Blackhawk asked. They were still ten minutes out even at the vast speeds that the shuttle was travelling at.

"The UN building. There's dozens of women dressed like Nightwing's description. Most of them are aliens," she reported.

"Tell Nightwing to let you out the back. Then have him join me," Blackhawk instructed, "And Tea?"

She turned from the cockpit door, "Yes?"

"Know that I love you," he said.

Her face lit up with joy, "I do. See ya."

She exited and then his instruments noted the rear deck opening. Drag reduced their speed. The door was closed less than two minutes later and his radar return noted a rapidly departing object. Galatea was putting the shuttle to shame.

"Be careful, baby," he said as though she could still hear him.

The cockpit door opened and Nightwing took over at the co-pilot's station, "You wanted me?"

"How're my passengers doing?" Blackhawk asked.

"Dove's ready to climb a wall but Ulla is simply distracted by the fact she wasn't chosen. She's taking it rather personally," Nightwing described the situation.

"I'm not sure I don't blame her," Blackhawk admitted, "I take it you've noted that all of our 'recruits' were women. Tea described a group of them around the UN and they're all women. Most of them are from other planets."

"Makes sense. Carol Ferris was chosen to the Star Sapphire by an alien. The parasite in the stone is an alien. She runs with the Green Lanterns. You don't get much more cosmic than that," Nightwing noted.

"So what's the scenario? What's she after?" Blackhawk wondered.

"Sounds like she's recruiting duplicates of herself, only the stones are affixed to rings rather than masks," Nightwing deduced.

"So I should be as nervous as I'm feeling?" Blackhawk asked.

Nightwing grinned. Blackhawk had never once admitted to anything nearing trepidation in his presence before. It was a show of trust. A trust that had been building up for some time now.

"Galatea resisted once. I'm sure she'll do so again," he assured Blackhawk.

"I hope so, because if she's not flying on the side of angels, who's going to take her down? I mean, an Argoan with a power ring? How do you beat that combo?"

Nightwing suddenly decided Blackhawk had a good reason to worry.

* * *

Kyle's ring pulsed twice. He tackled Kara and erected a force bubble, "Down!"

The entire penthouse suddenly fragmented and blew past them as though a mighty hand had swept it away. When the debris was gone, Kyle dropped the field and let Kara up.

"Sorry `bout that." He said, "I was just worried about you."

She tapped the buttons on his shirt one by one, "Most people would've left me to take care of myself. It's sweet that you care but it's also good that I'm invulnerable. That tackle would've hurt an Earth girl."

"Spare me the maudlin romance," Sinestro declared from the other side of the debris field. Once again his arms were imperiously folded across his chest and he looked rather insufferably pleased with himself.

"People live here, you jackass," Kyle shot back.

"They _used_ to live here," Sinestro smugly replied. His self righteousness had always annoyed Kyle and that irritation was getting the better of him now.

Kara stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest to keep him back, "Cool it hotshot. He's goading you into a fight. If he _wants_ you to fight I'd say that's the last thing you should do."

"Listen to her, Rayner. Her advice could save your miserable life," Sinestro declared. He appraised Kara in a new light, "I always thought you had the brains of a gnat. You're surprising me now. In light of this, I'll grant you a boon. Leave now. Walk away and live."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked scornfully.

"I was wrong. You _are_ a gnat," Sinestro said disdainfully.

"Yeah, but this gnat is going to kick your ass for destroying my home. Do you know how long it took to build up the _perfect_ CD collection?" Kara wanted to know.

"Your pathetic concerns do not interest me, only your surrender matters," Sinestro declared.

"Surrender to whom? You and what army?" Kara demanded.

Sinestro's smile was so cocky that Kara wanted to kick his teeth in as the Elite rose behind him. Sinestro's voice dripped with irony, "Why, I believe _this _is the army you're referring to."

"I think we may be in trouble," Kara opined.

"No kidding," Kyle retorted.


	11. Chapter 11

6 Justice League the Corps

Galatea flew straight for the UN buildings. Although she was nearly a 1,000 feet above the water, her atmospheric wake parted the ocean seas. She began to slow a mile offshore. When she arrived at the plaza facing the UN, she came to a halt.

Owlwoman spotted her and she and Donna flew over to her. The other Sapphires on perimeter defense formed a cordon around her. Their rings blazed as they held them ready for use.

"Is this what you want, Wenonah? A fight?" Galatea asked.

Owlwoman smiled warmly, "Of course not. What we'd really like is for you to join us."

Galatea looked uncomfortable, "I…uh…I can't."

"You certainly can. _He'd_ understand if he truly loves you," Owlwoman counseled.

"Um…" Galatea fidgeted. _This _wasn't how she'd envisioned this scenario.

* * *

Arven heard the pulse of the ring in her bag. She retrieved it. It was one of the rings that had come back from the recruiting process. Two hadn't so she'd been pleased to reacquire this one even if its mission had been a failure. Evidently the ring had a second target in mind.

She held it in the palm of her hand, "Go. Find your soul mate."

The ring glowed and then flew off. Arven wished it every success.

* * *

The ring flew past Talia's forces and out into the daylight. It flew into the center of the cordon and hovered before Galatea. She saw it and recognized it as being the same ring that had approached her before. She bit her lower lip.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You can do anything you set your heart to," Owlwoman promised her, "What does your heart say to do?"

Galatea hesitantly reached out and held forth her hand. The ring slid onto her finger and then sized itself. It glowed brightly and Galatea's white costume became a Star Sapphire uniform. The ring summoned the power battery from subspace and Galatea recited the oath although she'd never heard it before. The ring _spoke _the words into her mind.

Fully charged, the ring sparkled with violet light. Galatea's smile was dazzling. Her sheer joy radiated. She'd only felt this happy in the presence of Blackhawk.

That remembrance tempered her joy. Owlwoman placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "I feel the same way. Don't worry. We are missionaries of love and soon the entire universe will share our joy. Isn't being away from our loved ones for a short time a small price to pay?"

"Yes," but Galatea's eyes held doubt in them.

"Trust in the ring," Owlwoman urged, "It will guide you and give you love. What else do you need?"

Actually, Galatea could think of a couple of things but she held her counsel. Owlwoman spoke again.

"You can join our perimeter defense. You'll bolster our more nervous sisters," she said.

Galatea nodded, "Okay, I can do that."

Owlwoman smiled benevolently at her, "I have faith in you."

That little bit of affirmation was enough to melt Galatea's heart.

* * *

"John, something's wrong at the penthouse," Shayera mentioned as her sharp eyes picked up the trailing dust from the debris that had been blown free of the dorm.

"We don't have time for this, Shay," John replied.

"But Kyle and Kara…" she began to argue.

"Kyle's a Green Lantern and Kara is Supergirl. I think those facts should stand on their own," John countered.

Mary suddenly flew close, "Do you want me to check out what happened to the dorm?"

"No," John asserted.

"But you don't live there," Mary protested.

"The answer is still 'No'," John insisted.

"But…" she began to say.

"Mary! The priority is the United Nations. Kyle and Kara are grownups. They can take care of themselves," John adamantly declared.

"Okay," Mary sullenly relented.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later they were approaching the UN compound. Star Sapphires filled the sky. Owlwoman approached them.

"Owlwoman?" John asked, for he had never seen her without her goggles before.

"Yes, John?" her smile was dazzling. It had the same edge of dementia Carol had when possessed by the star sapphire.

"Look, you shouldn't be doing this. Just disperse or go back to wherever it is you all came from and we'll call it good," John offered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Owlwoman said with a tinge of sadness, "This world needs love too and we're the most qualified to give it."

"You _are _Star Sapphires. You even talk like you're possessed by the stone," Shayera realized.

"The gems on our rings connect us to the same fount that birthed the lifeform within Carol's star sapphire. From its embrace, we take our name. The Star Sapphire Corps has harnessed the violet light of Love and as the Green Lanterns have harness Will and the Sinestro Corps have mastered Fear and choose to confront evil in their own ways, so too have we chosen the enemies," Owlwoman revealed.

"And they would be…?" John prompted her.

"Hate and apathy," Owlwoman happily announced.

"At least you're on the right world," Shayera remarked. John gave her a baleful look and she responded, "What?"

"Owlwoman, you and your fellow Sapphires have got to stand down. You can't make people love. It has to come from within," John argued.

"Spoken like a master of Will," Carol said as she flew up to greet them. She touched Owlwoman on the shoulder, "It's all right, Wenonah. Gather our sisters and form a living wall."

"What's the 'master' crack supposed to mean?" John was growing impatient.

"To summon and control Will, you have to banish fear, and control love. There is no room in your heart for the other to emotions while you wield the ring," she explained.

"Nonsense, I…" John began to retort but she cut him off.

"But you love Shayera. Yes, I know. And a more perfect love couldn't be found. But you banish that love when you harness the energies of the ring," Carol tried to make it clear; "You must summon your will and will cannot stand distractions such as affairs of the heart."

John fell silent and Carol laughed, "You know it's true. How nice."

Shayera hefted her mace, "What's to stop me from bashing you right here and right now?"

"Do you honestly think that would ingratiate you with my sisters?" Carol asked.

"'Sisters'? What are you? Amazon wannabes?" Shayera quipped.

"If we must become Amazons to win the hearts of this world, then we shall do so," Carol smiled.

"What happens now?" John asked.

"Now, I return to the General Assembly and see how much progress my sisters there have made and you will undoubtedly try to breach our perimeter, although I strongly caution you against it," Carol flew off and re-entered the building.

"I'd like to shut that accent of hers up," Shayera growled.

"What now?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Now you lead the charge. You and Junior will distract the outer defense force. Shayera will guide you. Mary, you're with me as I penetrate the building," John instructed.

"Won't they have guards on the inside?" Mary wondered.

"That's why I'm bringing _you_," John explained in a longsuffering tone.

"Oh. Well you coulda said so," Mary complained.

John gave her a reproachful glare and then turned to Marvel, "Lead us in, Captain."

Captain Marvel dove towards the assembled Sapphires. A streak darted out from amongst them and slammed into Captain Marvel. His head snapped back and he sailed off into the distance. Galatea stood revealed.

"Tea!" Mary used her name as an accusation.

"I don't want to fight any of you but if you try to cross our line, you'll have to deal with me," Galatea warned.

Mary moved forward. Galatea swung her fist. Mary blocked it with her left. Driving her knee into Galatea's abdomen, she knocked the air out of her. Next, Mary pulled back her right fist and delivered a right cross with all of her considerable strength. Galatea smashed into the UN building and there was no sign of her afterwards.

The Star Sapphires, led by Owlwoman and Donna, attacked as one. Violet constructs reached out and assaulted the JLers. Mary broke free of a claw only to be attacked by two hands clapping. She broke free of those and decked the ringbearer. She punched the next closest Sapphire. A kick took another one down.

John flew by, "Follow me!"

* * *

Shayera dove at Owlwoman. Owlwoman took off across the plaza. Using her natural flying abilities, she flew an acrobatic evasive course. Shayera was doggedly pursuing her when she suddenly caught an updraft and soared into the sky. Owlwoman, seeing her pursuer had given up, leveled out and fly a straight line back to the fray. At the last second she noted the shadow that was getting larger beside hers.

Shayera smashed Owlwoman into the ground with her mace. The Sapphire's personal field kept her from harm but she was severely rattled. She was slightly dazed as Shayera alighted a few feet away. The Thanagarian rocked the Native American with another blow. This was followed by another and then another until Owlwoman went down.

Shayera had noted how utterly dependent the Star Sapphires seemed to be on Carol and Owlwoman for direction. They weren't leaders. They were a group with a group mentality. With Owlwoman out of the way they'd turn to Wonder Girl…and she was no leader. However, she did have martial training which she could rally the others long enough to overwhelm her and Junior. She was next on Shayera's list.

* * *

John and Mary breached the building's entrance. As they flew forward, a burst of emerald flame caught John. Fortunately, he had his personal field up and he was unharmed. He only knew one person with that particular power and he suddenly had a very sick feeling inside.

Fire, still aflame, and Ice stepped out of individual offices.

"Beatriz? Tora?" Mary was almost in shock.

John figured it made sense. Ice literally loved everybody. And Fire, well Fire loved what she could get out of people but she did have a genuine altruistic love for Ice.

"It doesn't have to be this way," John stated, "Think about it. Is this love?"

"Yes!" Fire shouted as she unleashed another flame blast.

John erected a shield and pushed all the way until it reached Fire and then he encapsulated her in an airtight bubble. Her flames quickly died and then she tried to use the ring to break free. Violet energy ricocheted around until it struck her and knocked her out. John released her.

Ice unleashed a cold wave that enveloped Mary as she pushed past John. For a moment, something akin to grief clouded Ice's features. But it vanished as Mary broke free of the mini iceberg she'd been encased in.

Mary surged forward and tapped Ice. The strength of the blow was enough to knock out Tora since she hadn't erected a personal field. Plants then began to grow out of the walls.

Ivy and Talia appeared. Ivy directed her plants' growth. Mary began ripping the plants apart and John created a buzz saw construct to cut the growth down.

Ivy screamed and unleashed a force beam at John. He created a shield that blocked it and then created a secondary construct that slid past her. It was a boxing glove and it connected in aright cross upon Ivy's jaw. She went down.

Talia, however, was shielded. Mary stepped up and drove her fist into Talia's face. The field bent until it struck Talia. Mary repeated this exercise several times until Talia was knocked out of the way. John flew past.

* * *

Galatea came to. She was sitting in an office. An office that until recently had been occupied. She remembered seeing people before she passed out. Seeing that the Sapphires were totally overwhelming Shayera and Junior, she used her X-Ray vision to scan the lower levels. Then she spotted Mary. Talia's shield was wavering which meant she wouldn't last much longer under the onslaught.

Galatea flew back into open air and then traced John and Mary's path. Within seconds she was upon Mary and the Marvel never saw her coming.


	12. Chapter 12

7 Justice League the Corps

Lady Blackhawk flew a Javelin into Manhattan. Leading the way was Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, the Ray, Steel, Stargirl, and Red Tornado. Inside the shuttle sat the Question, Huntress, Catwoman, Plastic Man, Hawk, Vixen, Wildcat, Nemesis, Vigilante, the Shining Knight, Mr. Terrific, Hourman, Commander Steel, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai. Alerts had gone out to the Flash, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Atom Smasher, Anna Fortune, and Starman but there had been no reply as of yet.

The Legionnaires had spread out from the epicenter that was Times Square. Lady Blackhawk brought the Javelin down as the flying members of the League cleared the intersection. As she touched down, another Javelin did a touch and go, disgorging Dove, Nightwing, and the Little Mermaid. Lady Blackhawk smirked at the stupidity of Ulla's code name.

"Could've come up something original," she snickered and then she activated the radio, "Blackhawk, that you?"

"As always. You know I can't resist a party," he replied.

She chuckled, "Neither can I. How's about we establish a little air superiority over this island?"

"Sounds good, LBH. I'll see you in the skies," he replied. His Javelin thrust straight up for five hundred feet and then applied vertical thrust and shot off, rising as it passed between buildings.

Not to be outdone, Lady Blackhawk also went up and then out. She flew in the opposite direction and then the two of them began a clockwise rotation around Manhattan. The ground pounders could call them in if needed and they'd be out of the way of the flyers. To her mind, it was an elegant solution.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Claire asked Booster.

He pulled his mask on, "`Fraid so. It's a priority alert which means everyone drop your shorts and start running."

She smirked, "I'd like to see you drop your shorts."

He smiled, "Come here you."

Claire approached and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. It was a hungry exchange. They'd found common ground, a common ground that she'd begun to think she'd never find and the promise of the future called to her. She didn't want to see that future die so she was concerned over his leaving.

As if he could read her mind, Booster said; "I'll be back. Now that all cards are on the table, we could have a bright tomorrow. And since I happen to know what tomorrow brings…"

She gave him a wry look, "Oh really?"

"Yup. It has us facing the challenges of this era together." He grinned.

"I'll hold you to that, mister," Claire warned him.

He kissed her again, "I expect you to. Now, I've gotta."

Claire sighed, "And it's such a lovely day."

He opened the screen door and stepped out, "Now _that_ remains to be seen."

She smacked his butt, "You _know_ what I mean."

He grinned mischievously, "Do I?" he raised his hands before she could comment, "Just remember, I love you."

His flight ring took hold of him at that point and he darted off into the afternoon sky. Claire watched as he disappeared into the horizon. With a heartfelt sigh she went back into the apartment and closed the door. She left it unlocked for him if he returned. Chastising herself she amended that to a _when_.

* * *

Gavyn pulled on his Starman mask and Roger looked forlorn. They were at Tessa's apartment and the call from both the Justice League and from Sir Justin meant that their plans for today were shattered. Tessa saw Roger's stricken face and wondered if she wore the same expression.

She nudged him, "You'd best say goodbye, just in case."

That didn't help Roger's mood any but it did prompt him into action, which is what she'd hoped. He caught Gavyn's hand.

"I don't know what you're about to face. All I know is it has to be bad. I just want you to know that I'll be here waiting for you to get back."

Starman smiled. It was warm and full of love, "I'll be back. I promised to marry you and I always fulfill my promises."

They embraced and kissed deeply. It was born of as much passion as desperation. Starman walked out the front door and exited the apartment building and took to the air. Tessa's apartment was on the wrong side of the building to see him go.

Roger collapsed into a chair, "You have any ice cream?"

Tessa grinned, "I always keep a tub of Chunky Monkey on hand for moments like this. I'll split it with you."

"Damn that man. He's going to be the death of my waistline," Roger sighed.

Tessa laughed, "I've put on twenty pounds since meeting Justin. He actually likes it. He likes curves."

"Men don't get curves," Roger said dryly.

"Maybe Gavyn's into handles," Tessa offered as a ray of hope.

"Meh," Roger grunted.

"Oh, come on!" Tessa exhorted him, "Gavyn does this for a living. You've got to get used to it."

"I thought I was. It's just the sound of these Star Sapphire and Sinestro Corps. He's told me about the original Star Sapphire and Sinestro. They're bad enough but to have more of them, it's just got me worrying," Roger admitted.

"Me too," Tessa admitted, "But since meeting Justin I've almost been eaten, kidnapped, thrown off of a building, and fallen madly in love. I'd say it's all been worth it."

Roger finally smiled, "I guess I've gotten off lightly."

Tessa gave him a rueful look, "Brother, you've gotten off too easy so far. This waiting bullcrap is nuthin'."

"Are we going to watch it on the news?" Roger asked.

"Oh, that's a prerequisite to ice cream," Tessa said authoritatively.

"I've always just waited," Roger confessed.

"Nuh uh, the not knowing is worse. The whole 'letter from the War Department' syndrome sets in. I'd not only eat ice cream but I'd order take out from every joint in Brooklyn," Tessa confided, "Of course, company helps too."

"Well, the company is excellent so I can only have faith in your other remedies," Roger shared.

Tessa smiled, "You silver tongued flatterer. It's no wonder Gavyn loves you."

"Oh, there are other reasons as well," Roger intimated.

"Do tell!" Tessa urged.

* * *

Booster spotted Starman crossing over the East River towards Manhattan and he flew in close, "How's it going?"

Starman appraised him, "You seem awfully chipper."

"Well, Claire and I reconciled." Booster shared.

"Ah yes, you've been quite concerned over her. Did she tell you why she broke things off to begin with?" Starman asked.

"_She_ was once a _he_ and she thought that would dissuade me," Booster confided.

"And did it?" Starman was intrigued by this.

"Hell no," Booster laughed, "Like I keep reminding everyone, I'm from the future. Sexes have equal rights where I come from. _All_ sexes."

"So I take it her state of being is nothing new to you then?" Starman inquired.

"Nope. So she has a penis. So what? It adds a little spice to things," Booster enthused.

Starman came to a halt and Booster stopped with him, "What?"

"You," Starman answered, "You're surprisingly enlightened. I didn't expect that from someone as self-centered as you."

"There's levels to me you've never seen before," Booster assured him.

"I'm beginning to see that," Starman admitted. An explosion rocked the center of the city. Starman and Booster resumed their flight and Gavyn spoke, "It seems we're needed even more than I'd feared."

"Sad, isn't it?" Booster asked.

* * *

Captain Atom came flying in from Metropolis. He was buzzed by a Javelin shuttle. He could've sworn it was being flown by Lady Blackhawk. He was afforded an excellent view of the UN building. Star Sapphires swarmed around a few JLers. It was obvious Shayera and Captain Marvel Jr. were being overwhelmed. As he watched, Captain Marvel returned and began to assist but the tactical advantage lay with the Sapphires.

Captain Atom used his signal device to reach the Hall of Justice and request instructions. He didn't like the orders that he received. The UN was to be abandoned in lieu of stopping the Legion of Doom. Only his training and indoctrination in taking orders moved him along.

He repeated this exercise when he passed with eyesight of what used to be the women's penthouse. Kyle and Supergirl were facing at least a dozen Yellow Lanterns, led by Sinestro himself. Once again he called it in and once again he got the same reply.

Angry now, he dove for Times Square. The surrounding area was full of Legionnaires and JLers.

* * *

Kara dove headlong for Sinestro. She found herself blocked by a wall constructed by a half dozen rings. Sinestro used his own ring to hit her with a battering ram and send her over the edge of the building.

"Kara!" Kyle cried out. He used his ring to propel him to the edge. She was nowhere to be seen.

He wheeled around to face the Elite, "Murderer!"

That irritated Sinestro, "She can fly, you fool. Maybe she took my advice after all."

Kara suddenly shot up and she nailed Arkillo, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Next she kicked Tekik across the face. The robot smashed into the apartment building. Karu-Sil unleashed her beast constructs and they brought Kara down into the wreckage of the penthouse. When she threw one off, then the other two would attack together. Kara deduced that for the animals to be so realistic and such coordinated pack hunters, they came from Karu-Sil's past.

She unleashed her heat vision and although the constructs couldn't feel pain, Karu-Sil screamed as they disincorporate. Tekik then brought a hammer down atop Kara. That momentarily stunned her. The hammer fell again, and again. In the end the floor gave way and she went tumbling into the apartment below. Tekik and Karu-Sil were joined by Maash as they pursued her.

* * *

Romat-Ru, Tri-eye, Low, and Murr engaged Kyle. He dodged and weaved between their constructs and led them into attacking one another. He swatted Low into Murr when the pair got too close. Murr could melt him with physical contact and Low would suck his blood and lay eggs in him if he dropped his personal field. As it was the two began to grapple with one, fields up of course.

He slammed Romat-Ru with a pile driver that was so ornate that the Xudarian didn't have a clue as to its function until it was too late. It smashed him through the floor. Kyle winced and hoped that he hadn't just dropped a world of hurt onto Kara.

Kyle was suddenly trapped from the shoulders down in a cube. Sinestro had personally constructed this trap and Kyle struggled to free himself. Sinestro drew in closer. Lyssa Drak and Kryb hung just off of his shoulders while Slushh and Bedovian hung out in the space between buildings.

"Settle down, Rayner. I'm not here to settle accounts between us. You're merely bait for my true prey," Sinestro revealed.

"And who's that?" Kyle wondered.

"Carol Ferris," Sinestro enlightened him, "The star sapphire craves you. I'll be doing you a favor by destroying it. The truth is, you should assist me. I know I wouldn't want to be the object of desire to that wretched stone. Carol only believes she's free of its influence. It will compel her to come for you while she's on Earth and when she does, she'll face me and my forces."

"Sure, I'll join you if you free me," Kyle offered.

The cube tightened and he grunted. Sinestro was displeased with his answer, "I'm not a fool, Rayner. I will only believe you when you drop your personal field and allow me to monitor your vital statistics and metabolic functions while you answer."

"Well, that isn't happening," Kyle grumped.

Sinestro smiled at this, "Is it really that hard to offer me a modicum of trust?"

"Considering that you tried to kill me on our first meeting I'd have to say, 'Yes'," Kyle retorted.

Sinestro's skin grew even redder as he grew angry, "Do not test me, Rayner. This construct can be even tighter. _Much_ tighter."

Kyle noted the increase in pressure as Sinestro spoke. He channeled all of his will into one last effort. It would either succeed or weaken him to the point where Sinestro could have his way with him.

The cube exploded as green light expanded into a force bubble around Kyle. Sinestro, Lyssa Drak, and Kryb were knocked off of the apartment building. Kyle tried to recoup his strength so he could assist Kara.

A yellow force beam hit him and shattered his bubble and knocked him over. He was lying on his back and struggling to get up as Slushh approached. The green glob quivered in delight, causing the skulls and bones trapped within his form to jiggle and move. The thought of getting to dissolve a Green Lantern and bear his bones and ring within him made him practically giddy.

Bedovian covered his advance. His ultra sharp vision cueing him into Kyle's every move. The oversized hermit crab kept his own ring trained on Kyle and ready to disable the Green Lantern at the slightest hint of resistance.


	13. Chapter 13

8 Justice League the Corps

Anna Fortune and Al Rothstein walked along the Mission Bay Boardwalk in San Diego, California. Al lived in LA and had brought Anna south for a change of pace. She'd shown him Salem, Massachusetts and he'd shown her Los Angeles but now he wanted to show off another part of his native state. It was still morning on the West Coast. Later this evening he would take her to the Hotel Del Coronado.

The first thing Al wanted to do though was to get Anna on the beachfront rollercoaster. It wasn't the biggest or the baddest, but in Southern California, you went Six Flags Magic Mountain for that. He just wanted to break her in gently. He mentally kicked himself when he realized he could have taken her to the House of the Mouse. Disneyland and its next door neighbor, California Adventureland, had plenty of rides for novices.

"What's up, chum?" Anna asked as she walked alongside him, her left arm wrapped around his right.

Al wanted to beg off the question but Anna had grown to know him too well in these last few months. She was damned intuitive and caught cues that were often overlooked. He wasn't surprised by her query; in fact, he would've been surprised if she hadn't picked up on his frustration.

He stopped and he faced her, holding her hands, and explained the why behind his momentary funk. Her responding smile lit up the already bright day, "There will be time enough for that later on. Quite frankly, we've hit every haunt in Salem that I know of. I haven't spent a great deal of time there. Discovering your own little world is proving to be loads of fun."

Al just grinned like a goofy, overgrown kid. She freed a hand and tapped him on the nose with the tip of a finger, "You say this 'rollercoaster' is akin to flying?"

"It's sorta like that," he replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she wanted to know, "Is it that big squiggly mess of metal that makes everyone scream"

"Uh huh," Al nodded.

"Then I say again, what are we waiting for? It looks fun!" she began to drag him down the walkway.

They rode the ride and Anna got off with a gleam in her eye, "Let's go again!"

"Aren't you hungry?" Al wondered. It was noon now and he hadn't had a meal. Anna, rising on Eastern Standard Time, was three hours ahead of him. She'd breakfasted with the Nelsons but she hadn't had anything else since.

"Yes, but…" Anna began to protest. Her excitement was definitely getting the better of her, Al thought.

She gave him a curious look, as though she could read his thoughts. He shook it off. Anna might be a sorceress but she was no telepath, at least not in any way that she'd admitted to.

He was about to ask her point blank when she took hold of his arm and snuggled in close, "All right. Let's eat."

The distraction worked and he was refocused. A small part of Al's brain registered the fact that Anna frequently redirected him through subtle means. In fact, she was _very_ good at getting her own way. Like when she was with him, she came from an era where the men provided everything so it was a rare day when she carried her wallet. He'd finally convinced her to do so for ID purposes but he'd never bothered to check to see if she had any cash.

She drew the same salary as any other Leaguer but he didn't know if she had a bank to draw from or what? She managed on her own in Salem so she had to have access to cash but you wouldn't know it when he was around. The chivalrous side to his nature enjoyed providing for her but part of him recoiled at the idea that she would be dependent upon him. What if something happened to him?

He noted that Anna was giving him a curious sidelong glance and that provoked the same question that he had before she'd worked her wiles on him. This time she was saved by the sound of her signal device going off.

She took off her pack/purse and rummaged inside. It contained a wallet, a mobile phone, two squeeze bottles of Gatorade, and her JLU signal device. The latter was beeping up a storm.

"Oh, drat and bother," she said as she retrieved the offensive device. It was then that she noted that Al didn't have the same problem.

He noted the scrutiny, "I can't believe you didn't leave that at my place."

"And where is yours, hmm?" she inquired.

"At my place," he confirmed her suspicions.

"Then it's good that _one_ of us is responsible, isn't it?" she said snarkily.

"It isn't like that," he began but she held up a finger to ward him off.

"Anna Fortune here," she said into the device.

"Ah'm real sorry `bout this. Ah know you got to be havin' a good time but the League needs ya'll to come in," Penny declared.

Not having any flight duties to perform, Penny had been wrangled into signaling JLers and asking them to report to the priority alert they'd ignored. In Anna's case, the screaming of the rollercoaster's other passengers had kept her from hearing the alert.

Hula Hula was now the chief officer in charge of Monitor Duty. He scheduled the rotation and oversaw the actual performance of the duty. L-Ron and Oberon were his deputies. He was working with Penny, guiding her as to who had or had not responded to the priority alert.

"We need you in Manhattan ASAP. Ah can arrange transport if ya'll need it," she offered.

"No need. I can get us there. I will need a geographic location to home in on," Anna disclosed.

"Aim for Times Square, sweetie. Ya'll be in the thick of it down there," Penny relayed, "Hope to see you soon."

Anna stuffed her signal device back into her pack and shrugged it back on, "Ready?"

"Our costumes are in my apartment and it will take us 2-3 hours with traffic," Al warned.

"Nonsense," Anna smiled cheekily, "Step onto the beach and away from the people."

He did as he was instructed and she conjured with her hands and whispered unintelligible words and suddenly they were in his living room. He was stunned, "I thought you needed a geographic reference or an anchor."

She moved to his book shelf where he had a deity carving she'd given him, "Viola!"

"So, you had an ulterior motive for giving me that," he mused.

"Now I can visit you, day or _night_," the emphasis on the last word caught him by surprise. Their relationship had been surprisingly chaste given Anna's normally reckless appetites. Then again, she came from an era where women didn't give away their virtue lightly.

"You can use the spare bedroom," he offered.

She grabbed her duffel and marched…into _his_ room. The door closed before Al could say anything. A second later it opened and his costume was thrown out. Stymied, Al gathered the collected pieces that comprised his uniform and he shuffled off into the spare bedroom.

He emerged first, fully clothed but his mask was off. It was draped around his neck like a hood. He stood in the living room and waited for Anna. Waiting became pacing and pacing became him going to the bedroom door and preparing to knock.

The door swung open before his fist could connect with it. She was fully costumed, except her bandana mask was pulled down to her neck. She wore a beatific smile.

"Ready?" she asked brightly.

"In a moment," he lifted her chin with his knuckle so that her face was ready for his to descend upon it. Their lips met and Anna gasped as a sense of electricity passed between them. He moved away, his eyes locked on hers.

His were rich with emotion. Hers were sharp and bright with anticipation. Her grin was lopsided.

"You're getting better at this, Handsome Stranger," she decided.

He pulled his mask on, "I just wanted to let you know before we took off."

She affixed her mask into place, "Know what?"

"How I feel about you," he stated.

"And how is that, exactly?" she wondered.

"Well, I…uh...I…um…" he verbally stumbled about.

Her eyes flashed with merriment, "Never mind. I'll spare you _for now_. You will have to say it someday soon."

"Say what?" he asked.

"The words you're avoiding," she happily remarked, "I believe there are three of them."

Al was in shock. Could it be? No way! It was too soon. _But_ Anna seemed to know his mind better than he did. Which brought up…?

"Ready?" she asked again, a little more impatiently.

"Sure," he shrugged. She'd done it to him again, "Should be fun."

Anna repeated the incantation, only there were more verses to it this time and there was a sense of dislocation and they were suddenly in NYC. All hell was breaking loose around them.

"This is your idea of fun?" Anna dryly asked.

Al was momentarily speechless.

* * *

"Stand down," Superman ordered.

"We aren't doing anything other than spreading the word of love," Supreme answered the challenge.

"You are an escaped prisoner. We're taking you back to the Gulag where you belong," Superman announced, "_I'm_ taking you in."

"We're helping these people, in ways you can't understand," Supreme countered.

"You're disrupting people's lives. Leave them alone and let them get on with their daily routines," Superman argued.

"You can't stop the spread of love," Supreme stated.

Superman walked up to him and punched him. Supreme was staggered but he held his ground, "Why did you do that?"

Superman hit him again. When that had no effect, he tried it again. The third time penetrated the fugue state.

Supreme's eyes lost their violet glow and instead were lit up by hate. He hit Superman as hard as he could and the Man of Steel sailed off into the river. Diana let loose of a battle cry and kicked Supreme across the face. It threw him back.

A whip snapped around Diana's throat and then Lashina energized it. Diana resisted and tried to fly away. This kept the whip taut and the New Goddess spun her around and then arced her into the pavement.

The whip let go of Diana's throat and Lashina snapped it for effect, "You attacked my lover because of what he did to yours. Well, you're not the only one who protects their own."

Diana got up onto one knee and she could see the violet glow in Lashina's eyes had been driven from her by the sight of her beloved being attacked. The whip snapped again. This time it lashed out towards Diana. She blocked it with her bracelet. It was easier than deflecting bullets. It coiled around her wrist.

Lashina smiled, "You know what I _love_ about your bracelets, sweetie? They're _conductive_."

She energized the whip and Diana was once again pulsated by waved of arcane energy. The Princess knew that the whip was merely a channel. Lashina was the source of the power. If the whip were removed, however, all she could affect was what she could touch.

Diana tried ripping the whip out of Lashina's hand but the goddess held on too tightly. The Amazon reached out with her other hand and took hold of it. Yanking for all she was worth, she drug Lashina forward but the whip remained in her hand.

The energy blast was sapping Diana's fabled strength…but wouldn't it drain Lashina as well? The answer to that question might make the difference between life and death. She kicked off the ground and pulled with every last ounce of strength. Lashina lost her grip and Diana broke free.

Diana flew to the other side of the six lanes of traffic. Catching her breath, she unwrapped the whip from her wrist. She decided that she didn't want to go through that again.

"Oh, darling!" Lashina called across the thoroughfare. She pulled a second whip off of her waist, as Catwoman often did, "You have one and so do I! Let's play!"

"Hera," Diana invoked the patron goddess of the Amazons, "Help me overcome this mad creature."

* * *

John entered the General Assembly. He'd brashly flown in without any reconnaissance and he knew that could be a dangerous mistake but then again, Carol didn't look to be spoiling for a fight. That said, he didn't know how many other Sapphires were here with her or their intentions.

As he flew between the representatives and the podium, Carol watched him closely. With her was a small woman with mint green hair and slightly translucent skin. Her facial features were off for a human, if the other signs didn't give it away. Then again, John knew people with green hair among other things.

One wore a bag. He assumed she was the holder of the rings. She had emerald green skin and otherwise appeared human. Her hair was a forest green so dark it was almost black. Around her eyes were yellowish circles, whether they were cosmetic or natural, he couldn't say.

These two Sapphires were unnerved by his presence. Carol and the last Sapphire seemed at peace with his presence. Actually, the woman beside Carol seemed excited…or maybe slightly agitated. Her skin was almost as dark as his and she had pointed, elfin ears. She looked like she came from…Xanshi? But that was impossible.

Fatality laughed, "I can see on your face you weren't expecting to see me, or anyone else from Xanshi. Why should you? After all, you destroyed my world."

John was grief stricken. He'd once been falsely accused of destroying a world. The mere charge had only been believed because of the incident with Xanshi. It had been a rookie mistake. He'd thought he could handle anything. Those people and that world had paid for his arrogance.

"I was the eldest child of the ruling family so I'd been sent to the Warlords of Okaara. I was there when you murdered my family and my people. Oh, the Guardians forgave you, I know. The impertinence of youth and all that," Fatality laughed. It had a hollow sound, "I hunted Green Lanterns for a while since I didn't know that it was you, specifically, that had destroyed my homeworld. That garnered Sinestro's attention."

"You joined his Corps?" John was surprised. He would have heard of her.

"For a time. We had a difference in opinion regarding methodology and we parted ways," she added to the tale.

"Sinestro never let's go of anyone unless they're dead," John countered.

Fatality smiled sweetly, "I can be _very_ persuasive."

"And you joined Carol's Star Sapphire Corps," John finished for her.

Fatality was pleased that he'd connected the dots, "I was adrift, bereft of purpose and reason to live and then the Star Sapphires showed me love. I'd already been chosen by one ring, it seemed natural that I would be chosen by another."

"So now I take it we duel to the death?" John wondered.

Fatality smiled. It was indulgent and altogether all too caring for his taste, "No, now I run interference while Carol and my fellow sisters finish their great work."

"But…" John began.

Fatality flew up between him and Carol, "I've forgiven you. I did so in the name of love. I feel compassion for you and the weight you must bear for your mistake. I can take that away."

"I don't think so," John rebutted.

"Will you walk away, John Stewart?" she inquired.

"What's your name?" John asked.

"The only name left to me is Fatality," she supplied, "Will you walk away and let us do our holy work?"

"I'm afraid not." John decided.

A thundering crash echoed through the massive chambers as Mary came bursting through the walls. She skidded to a halt and scrambled to her feet. Galatea came flying in after her. John looked disappointed.

"Seems someone else has rejected your 'love'," he said.

Fatality held forth her ring and it flared to life, "You may not believe in our mission but you need not mock us."

"Of course he doesn't believe in our mission," Carol said as she flew up behind Fatality, "Green Lanterns are about _control_ while the Light of Love is all about _releasing_ ourselves. You can't have perfect order where people love freely. It's spontaneous and variable. It ebbs and flows, unlike the vise grip of Will. It seizes everything and chokes it to death. Be careful of your love for Shayera. If you try to control _her_ or her feelings, she'll demolish you."

"I think I'll take relational advice from someone that can keep a relationship going," John smarted off.

Carol shook her head, "Low blow, John. You know the star sapphire kept me from maintaining a real relationship."

"So you're all talk and lofty ideas with nothing to back it up with," John angrily shot back, "I've been in the trenches and I've earned my love. What about you?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Control isn't everything. There has to be room for feeling," Carol lowered herself to the ground, "Sisters!"

Carol, Maewen, and Arven radiated the delegates with violet light.

"No!" John started to react when Fatality fired a force beam that blew him through the opposing wall.

"Did you really listen to what I said? No!" she murmured and then set out in pursuit of the Green Lantern.


	14. Chapter 14

7 Justice League the Corps

Captain Atom unleashed a pair of quantum energy bursts. The pavement beneath Atomic Skull was ruptured and shattered, throwing the Skull to the ground. Captain Atom landed ten feet away and kept a hand outstretched, ready to fire.

Atomic Skill rose. His flaming skull, for which he was so aptly named, had a violet glow in its eye sockets. Captain Atom, while admitting that Atomic Skull never looked good to begin with, absolutely looked like something was wrong now.

"Can't we all just get along?" Atomic Skull pleaded.

"Don't even quote Rodney King," Captain Atom warned, "We're talking apples and oranges here and you're going to be orange _juice_ unless you quietly surrender."

"I can't," Atomic Skull adamantly declared, "I have a job to do."

"And what is that?" Captain Atom sarcastically inquired.

"To spread love to all of these people and bring them closer to one another," Atomic Skull announced.

"You'll be lucky if they don't run away screaming," Captain Atom remarked, "Those that stick around will probably shake you down for loose change."

"Where's your heart, man?" Atomic Skull pleaded.

"Converted into energy along with the rest of me," Captain Atom said matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean," the Skull dryly retorted.

"Look, I could debate this all day but I'm getting bored so I won't. The point is, are you or aren't you going to surrender?" Captain Atom delivered his ultimatum.

"Aren't," Atomic Skull answered.

"Fine," Captain Atom grimly replied. He fired a quantum burst which hit Atomic Skull in the chest and he went down. The Skull rolled over onto his hands and knees. Rising into a kneeling position, he shook his head a few times. The flames enveloping his head seemed to sputter for a second. Captain Atom could've sworn it happened but he didn't have time to verify it because the Skull rose and turned to face him. The violet glow was gone from his eyes and his demeanor seemed to have changed.

"Trying to kill me, are you? Well eat this!" he lifted both of his hands and fired radiation bursts.

Captain Atom smugly stood his ground. It was radiation. So what? He absorbed radiation for breakfast.

The twin blasts caught him and he felt searing pain. Captain Atom experienced many sensations through his containment suit. Tactile sensory input being one of them. Pain had become a stranger so he surprised himself by crying out while under the barrage.

It was his turn to drop down to one knee. His chest heaved as he tried to compose himself. Atomic Skull chuckled.

"Surprised, Bunkie?" he snidely asked, "Major Force was too. Y'see my radiation has got a biosignature. That means you can't absorb it. You and Force couldn't absorb one another for the same reason. You've always been smart enough to stay away from me but now you're standing in my way and I gotta tell you, your ass is mine."

"Bring it." Captain Atom snarled. He leapt to his feet and unleashed a double handed quantum blast. Atomic Skull responded with twin radiation bursts. The energy collided in between them and like a matter/antimatter annihilation; there was a tremendous release of energy. Bystanders across both sides of the street were stunned and knocked over. Windows melted and cars were fused where they were at.

Steel landed behind Atomic Skull and used his sledgehammer to bash Atomic Skull's head. There was leftover animosity between the two from their last encounter in Bailya. Steel waved at Captain Atom but that wave turned into a frantic gesture.

Bizarro grabbed each of Captain Atom's shoulders and pulled them apart. He ripped the containment suit in half and Captain Atom's essence unleashed itself, bowling Steel over. Steel adjusted his sensors and he could see the radiation cloud that made up Captain Atom was headed back towards the Hall of Justice. Specialized equipment there would detect him and funnel his energies back into another containment suit. The only question was, how much turnaround time were we talking about?

Bizarro shambled on his way towards Steel. His eyes glowed, violet rather than red. He also had giddy smile plastered across his wreck of a face. Bizarro held his arms wide and kept coming. Steel swung his hammer and it connected with Bizarro's jaw.

The macabre clone staggered to his right and then resumed his shambling approach. Steel hit him over the head as hard as he could. It dented the head of the hammer and handle also tweaked. Bizarro went down but he was obviously going to get up as soon as he recovered from…well whatever was making him try and clear his head.

"That was ill advised," the Ultra Humanite said from the street corner, "He was only trying to _hug_ you."

Steel kept his gauntlet blaster trained on the Humanite. Bizarro was up now. The violet glow was gone and so was his smile.

"I do believe you're on your own now," the Humanite walked away, leaving Steel in the path of a freshly enraged Bizarro.

* * *

The Question pulled his Charger up to the curb where J'onn was standing. Beside the car, on her motorcycle, was the Huntress. J'onn motioned for Nightwing, Ulla, and Catwoman to step up.

"You are our reconnaissance team. I want eyes on the UN and the Women's Dorm," J'onn ordered.

Nightwing and Ulla climbed into the charger while Catwoman mounted the bike. Nightwing grinned, "Your call."

Huntress decided for them, "We've got the UN. You take the girls,"

The bike revved and roared off. Question turned to Nightwing, "I guess we're investigating the break in,"

"Works for me," Nightwing replied. He turned around to face Ulla, "You okay back there?"

"These back seats are huge compared to my MINI," she was awestruck.

"I take it that's a 'yes'," Nightwing quipped. He turned to the Question, "Are are we going to get to the 5th Avenue Dorm? They're rerouting all the traffic from Times Square. The streets will be clogged."

"Simple. We go _through_ Times Square," Question replied.

"You could get your car munched," Nightwing warned.

Question shrugged and stomped on the accelerator, "It's a risk."

* * *

Hawk, Dove, Red Tornado, Vigilante, Vixen, Wildcat, Commander Steel, Hourman, the Shining Knight, Mr. Terrific, and the three Super Friends corralled and then battled Major Disaster, Big Sir, Riddler, Penguin, the Shade, Ragdoll, Clock King, Blackrock, Dr. Polaris, Calendar Man, Count Vertigo, Cheshire, Cheetah, Queen Bee, Bronze Tiger, Mirror Master, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Heat Wave, the Trickster, Golden Glider, the Top, the Weather Wizard, Catman, Mammoth, and Shimmer. Meanwhile Starman and Booster Gold faced down Ultraman. Hawkman opposed Kestrel. The Ray and Stargirl went after Black Mass and Volcana. J'onn assisted Steel in his struggle against Bizarro. Superwoman, Multiplex, and the Reverse Flash went unopposed while Anna countered the Enchantress and Tala and Atom Smasher squared off with Giganta.

* * *

Shayera hammered at Donna with her mace. Wonder Girl tried flying away but Shayera doggedly pursued. Getting above Donna, she brought the mace down with as hard of a two handed stroke as she could. Donna went tumbling into the concrete plaza, mere yards away from Owlwoman's prone form. Shayera swooped in for the kill when a violet hand suddenly swept her aside.

Donna looked for her mysterious benefactor and discovered four Sapphires hanging in space near her. Three were obviously aliens while the fourth _looked_ human but there was something about her body language that rang _alien_.

The four landed around her and the first, a blue skinned woman with fiery red hair held out a hand. Donna grateful accepted and was helped to her feet.

"Thanks…?" she left it unsaid as an invitation for the blank to be filled.

"Miri," the flame haired woman said, "Miri Raim. I was happy to help. We _all_ were."

"Can you help me with Wenonah?" Donna pleaded, "She's a much better leader than I am."

"That much is obvious," the blonde almost human snorted, "If we didn't have sheer numbers on our side we wouldn't be able to hold off those two men."

"And you would be?" Donna archly inquired.

"Dela Pharon," she replied with equal attitude.

"Don't mind Dela," a yellow skinned woman said, "She thinks she should be our Queen rather than Carol. I'm Race by the way."

"Is that a name or a description?" Donna inquired.

Race smiled, "It's my name silly."

The last woman also smiled. Her skin was a darker blue than Miri's and her hair was coal black. The most distinguishing thing though was her eyes. They were violet, which was no surprise with this crowd, but they had no irises or pupils. She also wore an elaborate headband, much more ornate than Fatality's rather utilitarian one.

Donna recovered, "And your name is?"

"Miss Bloss, but you can simply call me Miss," she happily revealed.

Shayera came swooping in. Donna erected a shield that the mace bounced off of. Donna still felt the blow though, it was that powerful. She pointed at Dela, "You're with me. You two, wake up Wenonah and get her back into the fight."

"Why should I follow you?" Dela asked, eyes narrowing.

"You want to prove you'd make a better Queen? Here's your chance." Donna appealed to her vanity and it worked.

"Follow me." The Xanadorian said as she lifted into the air.

* * *

Fatality homed in on John. Mary suddenly shoulder checked her and she went tumbling into the floor. Galatea used her ring for the first time and created a giant hand that grabbed Mary and held her tight. She squeezed the hand but the Endurance of Atlas kept Mary from passing out. Finally Tea flew up to her and began unloading one left cross after another.

The blows became harder with each attempt until Galatea was hitting Mary as hard as she could. Mary's nose bled and her lips split well before she finally succumbed. Sick at heart, Galatea gently lowered her to the floor and disincorporated the hand. Carol was at her side in an instant.

She placed a hand on Galatea's shoulder. Tea flinched. Carol made shushing sounds as Tea began to cry.

"Take heart, dear sister. As I understand her gifts, she can heal herself with a single word. She will eventually learn to forgive you when our cause is complete and love rules the day," Carol soothed her.

"I really hope so," Galatea managed to fight back the tears; "She's one of the only friends that I have."

Carol turned her around, easy enough since they were floating twenty feet in the air. Her kindly smile was benevolent, "That's not true. You have _us_. We will love you always."

That only unleashed a second torrent of tears. Carol held her close and waited for her emanations of love to take effect.

* * *

John used his ring to expand his personal field and slide the rubble off of him. He had to give this Fatality one thing, she was sneaky. He didn't see that move coming.

He got to his feet and the wall next to him began to reflect a violet light. John turned to find Fatality preparing for her next move, if she _had _to have a move.

"Are you willing to yield?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" John asked sourly.

"We don't have to fight, John Stewart. I no longer have a grievance with you," she said.

"Because now you love me," John said pessimistically.

Fatality perked up, "Why yes."

"I'm not buying it." He declared.

She looked wounded, "Truly?"

"Truly," he declared.

She constructed an armored figure that wielded a sword. John followed suit. The two figures clashed in between them. Swords struck one another, a feint high then a stroke low. A parry and a thrust followed a twirl. John's construct sword was thrown high and then her sword slashed into its ribs. The constructs were of course linked to their respective rings. Each blow to the body channeled negative energy into the ring bearer.

After six unsuccessful attacks and getting zapped by violet energy, John realized that this student of the Warlords of Okaara was better at this game than he. Changing up, his construct faded even as a massive force beam lashed out and drove Fatality through the walls into the General Assembly.

Carol took note of Fatality's entrance. Its manner bespoke of greater measures that had to be taken. She summoned Maewen and Arven. Fatality joined them in the air. Galatea composed herself and got ready to face John.

He flew into the grand rotunda, "Give it up, Carol. You and your Sapphires can't win. Even if you beat the Green Lanterns on this planet, you still have Hal Jordan and the entire GL Corps to contend with. That doesn't even mention the other Lantern Corps."

"You still feel you can control, don't you?" Carol countered, "I'm about to show you something you won't _want_ to control."

"Love?" John asked sarcastically.

"Love," Carol reverently replied, "Sisters, we need a conversion chamber for Mr. Stewart."

All five Star Sapphires unleashed their ring's, or stone's, light. A crystal chamber formed around John and emanation of the Violet Light of Love washed over him. He began to feel a warmth in his chest. Visions of Shayera filled his mind and his love for her overshadowed all else. His concern and care for his fellow Lanterns and JLers also threatened to overwhelm him.

The need and desire to surrender to these feelings, to simply let go and embrace them, made his heart and mind swim. Doggedly though, his sense of will took over. His need to control the ring and master its power became his lifeline. Even his love for Shayera, which overshadowed all else, was sacrificed in his need to be free.

The conversion chamber shattered and an emerald light flared across the chambers. The Star Sapphires were protected by their personal fields. They braced themselves for a renewed conflict but John woozily stood for a moment and then collapsed.

"Is he…?" despite having dreamt of his death at one time, Fatality couldn't bring herself to believe that Stewart was dead.

"No," Galatea said, "His vitals are strong and he's still breathing."

The three aliens looked at her and Carol smirked, "We really must get everyone up to speed on your remarkable attributes."

She gathered her followers, "We're leaving now and gathering our sisters as we go."

"But our mission…" Arven said.

"These are _our_ delegates now. They will continue our work for us," Carol happily said.

"So we're leaving Earth as soon as we gather the others?" Maewen asked.

"Almost," Carol's smile was almost predatory, "There's something of mine that I intend to collect first."


	15. Chapter 15

7 Justice League the Corps

The whip smashed down into the limo's windshield, shattering it. Diana had taken to the air and landed ten feet back. Lashina continued her approach, lashing out with the whip every time she thought it would reach Diana. She snapped it sideways and energized it as it flew. Diana again flew backwards. The whip sliced through a street light and it toppled over, caving in the roof of an abandoned car in the middle of the traffic lane.

Diana stayed in the air and was suddenly struck by what felt like a meteorite. Supreme laughed as Diana toppled into the sidewalk. Lashina leapt upon the opportunity and cracked the whip over her head and down into the sidewalk. Diana rolled out of the way, losing the whip that she'd previously captured.

Diana sprang to her feet with the grace of a cat. She was in a ready-combat pose. From behind her she heard Supreme chuckle.

"Look at her. She honestly believes she can stand up to gods." He said.

"You are not any gods that I recognize," Diana retorted.

"You'll pay for your impertinence," Supreme promised. He reached out and began to float through the air towards Diana.

"Touch her and you'll spend the rest of your life regretting that decision," Superman said from behind him.

Supreme spun and flew at Superman at super speed. Superman grabbed hold of his tunic and spun him over his head and then down towards the ground in a spiral. He brought him around over his head again and then threw Supreme straight into the ground. The concrete buckled and he fell into the sewer.

Rising, Supreme came up only to find Superman's fist collide with his left eye. He threw both of his fists up and jumped into the sky. Superman pursued and threw a jab into his solar plexus. Then he delivered an uppercut. Supreme landed in the intersection.

Superman came down and delivered a kick across Supreme's face. Supreme went down on his hands and knees. He tried to rise but Superman's fist smashed him back down.

Supreme spat out blood, "You've never been so aggressive before."

"You've never threatened the woman I love before. Consider this fair warning, you touch her and I'll start breaking bones," Superman promised.

Supreme jumped up only to be rocked by a right cross and then a left. Another right followed and then a jab to the gut. A knee drove into his stomach and a right cross followed.

Supreme fell onto his knees, "Enough! I give!"

"Not good enough," Clark said coldly. One last right finished Supreme off.

He studied his fallen foe for a moment. His breathing and heartbeat were resting. He could be left behind for a while. Diana might need help, so he hurried on.

* * *

Diana looped her lasso. It swung light and loose in her grip. Lashina laughed.

"And what is _that_ supposed to do to me, little Amazon?" Lashina laughed.

"Try me and find out." Diana said resolutely.

Lashina cracked the whip. It was a sidelong snap and Diana leapt into the air. Once there she threw the lasso. It wrapped around Lashina and Diana cinched it tight.

"Drop the whip," she commanded. The lasso sparkled as its magic activated. Lashina fought. The Olympians were rivals of the Apokoliptan New Gods. She wouldn't bow before their power. She couldn't.

"Drop it! Now!" Diana ordered.

Lashina marveled as her grip loosened. The whip fell free from her hand. As amazed as she was at that, she still saw a way out. The petty little princess was still holding the lasso and the lasso was connected to her, so she energized it.

Diana was hammered by the unexpected charge. She'd assumed the magics that worked within the lasso would protect her. Her sudden collapse was as much from shock as it was pain.

Seeing that Diana had accidently let go of the lasso, Lashina reeled it in. She loosened it and lifted it off of her. Scooping up her cast off whip she snapped it through the air above her.

"Any more surprises?" Lashina grinned manically.

She was startled as a hand gripped her wrist. The grip wasn't unlike her darling Dev Em's. She turned her head expecting to see her favorite sex toy only to find Kal-El instead.

"Darling!" she enthused, "You want to pick up where we left off?"

"Our so-called 'relationship' was the result of Granny Goodness's memory erasing machines. Now that I'm in my right mind we'll never have anything again," Superman promised.

"Too bad," Lashina pouted and then brightened, "But then again, Dev Em understands dirty sex far better than you would ever hope to."

"I'm wounded," Superman deadpanned.

"By the way, have I told you that taking my whip away is useless?" she asked.

"Superman…" Diana was up on her hands and knees, trying to warn him.

Superman saw her condition and his heart grew cold, "Mind telling me why I shouldn't break your arm?"

"Because I'd consider it foreplay?" Lashina offered. Superman scowled and a feral grin spread across her face, "Then again, I can always do _this_."

She energized him and he cried out and sank to his knees. He let go of her arm as he went down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and energized him again.

"Silly man," she laughed, "You should have taken me up on my offer. You'd be rediscovering lost delights not the divine ecstasy of pain."

* * *

Kyle encased Slushh in a force bubble. The glob began generating a pressure field with his own ring. Bedovian fired a force beam at Kyle. Kyle rolled to his right. Unfortunately Low and Murr had put aside their differences and were turning on him. Kyle barely had time to recognize the green flash as it approached.

Katma led Kilowog, Arkus, and Tomar Re and they were flying in fast and hot. They each projected constructs at Bedovian, Murr, and Low. The Yellow Lanterns were blown clean off what remained of the penthouse.

Slushh blew Kyle's bubble apart. Arkus hit him with a shovel blade and swept him side.

"Gather your wits, Kyle. We're in for it now," Arkus advised.

A yellow explosion rocked the floor below the penthouse and the floor collapsed into the apartments below. Kyle managed to restore his personal field in time to avoid injury. A large chunk of the floor lifted and Kyle got ready to bash whoever it was.

Kara saw this and tossed the ceiling chunk aside, "Not me stupid."

"If you're there, then where…?" Kyle began but a yellow bubble burst at the opposite side of the space. Kyle frowned, "Never mind."

Romat-Ru, Tekik, Karu-Sil, and Maash all stood with their rings aglow and angered expression on their faces.

"Well In-Ze, is there someone you haven't managed to piss off?" Kyle quipped.

Kara grabbed him out of the way as a giant yellow hammer smashed the spot where he'd been standing, "You can blame yourself for them."

Sinestro was flanked by Lyssa Drak, Kryb, Tri-eye, and Arkillo. A giant bowling ball appeared and flattened the gathered Corpsmen. Kilowog came hurtling in on them.

"Heads up, ya poozers!" he shouted.

Arkillo was the first up and he met Kilowog in the air and smashed his face with a left cross. Kilowog fired a force beam into Arkillo's gut and the Yellow Lantern doubled over. Kilowog used his own fist to deliver a stunning right cross. Arkillo was down but not out.

Sinestro fired a massive beam into space. All of New York, except those around Times Square, saw the burst. With it Sinestro shouted, "Enough!"

All of the green and Yellow Lanterns gave him their undivided attention, "I am not here to battle you. I want the Star Sapphires! Carol Ferris will come for _him_ and through him I will have her."

Kyle was still confused on this point, "Why would she come after me?"

"Why indeed?" Sinestro said in an insufferable tone.

"Look, you said she expects me to run away with her. Well, it isn't happening so why don't you go camp in orbit and ambush her when she leaves?" Kyle asked.

"Because she won't leave without you," Sinestro spoke as if to a dullard.

"She isn't getting me!" Kyle declared hotly.

"Oh, she has you already," Sinestro proclaimed, "I can see it in your eyes."

Kara grabbed Kyle's chin and turned his head to face her. She gazed deeply into his eyes, "I don't see anything."

Sinestro was bored by this conversation and it showed, "As I've said, you have the brains of a gnat."

"Why you pompous…" Kara started towards him. Kyle grabbed her with a hand construct.

Sinestro chuckled dismissively, "Keep her reined in, Rayner. I'd hate to have to _chastise_ her."

Kara struggled against her bonds, "Let me at him!"

"Calm down!" Kyle shouted, "For once we're not fighting. Let's keep it that way for as long as possible, okay?"

Kara grated but she nodded, "Okay. Can you let go now?"

The construct disappeared. Kara pointed at Sinestro, "You got lucky."

"Hardly," Sinestro flippantly retorted.

Kara had her back to him and she glared over her shoulder and held her fist up to her chest and shook it. Kyle took hold of her hand and guided her over to a neutral corner. Katma, Arkus, and Tomar-Re joined Kyle, Kara, and Kilowog. The Sinestro Corps gathered around their leader.

"So what's the play, Kat?" Kilowog asked.

"That depends upon Kyle," she said. Her eyes scrutinized his, "Do you really want to sit around and play the mouse to the Star Sapphires' cat?"

"Not hardly," Kyle grimaced.

"So, we need to find a way to tell Sinestro that," Katma said. Turning to Kara she said, "This is a Corps problem, if you don't want to stay it'll be understood."

"Earth is the closest thing to a home that I have now that Argo is gone. Besides, this lug needs me," she leaned into Kyle and nudged him with her body.

Katma smiled at Kyle and Kara, "It seems you've chosen well, Kyle. Gentlemen, and lady, I suggest we give our answer…_now_!"

Their rings flared and they turned as one. Force beams spread out and swept the Sinestro Corps off of the buildings wreckage. Kara was the first to move, ramming into Arkillo at super speed. The bulky, gray alien was thrown back. He responded with an uppercut that caught Kara's chin. Her head was tossed back but she merely did a back flip and came at him again.

Slushh hovered nearby and Arkillo hit Kara so hard she ran into him. Slushh's acid body sizzled her clothes as he enveloped her. Kara wanted to cry out but she needed to hold her breath. Slushh chuckled malevolently as her clothes were melted from her.

But something was wrong…her flesh should have liquefied by now. Slushh began to ponder this when Kara began to rotate within him. Soon she was spinning and she merely accelerated from there. Slushh felt himself coming apart and he released Kara from his grasp and was thrown by her momentum into the side of the apartment tower.

Kyle flew up alongside Kara while the other GLs engaged the Sinestro Corps. He looked at her rags appreciatively, "You're kinda hangin' out all over, In-Ze."

Kara covered her breasts and her crotch, "A little privacy, Rayner?"

"Sure, all you had to do was ask," he used his ring to transform her clothes into a black body suit. You've only got 24 hours though and then the body suit goes 'poof'. And just so you know, I did away with the rags you were wearing so the 'poof' will be _very_ revealing."

"I'll try to make sure you're around for it," she offered.

Kyle wore a giddy smile but Kara interrupted his obviously lascivious thoughts, "Hate to tell you this, Ace, but we're surrounded."

Slushh had peeled himself off of the building and floated nearby. Arkillo was looking for some payback. Murr wanted a chance to see if his particular affliction would melt Kara's skin where Slushh had failed. Tekik also sought vengeance against Kara.

"It seems you're kinda popular these days," Kyle remarked.

"Great. I'm the object of desire for the 'psychos are us' club," Kara groused.

* * *

Katma threw one construct after another at Sinestro. He blocked or broke everyone of them. He laughed derisively.

"That's the spirit, Tui. Someday you'll make a fine addition to the Green Lantern Corps but today is not that day," he said snidely.

"I'm as good as the day you trained me, Sinestro." She shot back.

"Better even," he acknowledged, "But Will can only take you so far. You still feel _Fear_. That's the secret to my cadre. They _master_ their fears. They control the nightmares that plague those awake."

"They _are_ the nightmares that plague those already awake," Katma retorted.

"Which makes them perfect for controlling the criminals you seek to command through Will. We have the advantage over the criminal minds; we know what they think, what they crave, and what they fear. We are the ultimate arbitrators of right and wrong," Sinestro lectured her.

"This is the same load of dung that got you tossed out by the Guardians," Katma ducked under a swinging bat.

"The Guardians are weak minded fools. They've lost the capacity for rational thought along with the emotions they abandoned in their quest to control Will," Sinestro spat.

"You're just angry that they disagreed with you. I've heard your exile was voluntary," Katma's rejoinder cut Sinestro to the quick.

"I was the greatest among you!" he raged, "Before that fool Jordan came to be, I was!"

"You say that as though it were a bad thing," Katma fired another shot across his emotional bow.

"What good ever came from Earth?" Sinestro snapped.

"I'd say this planet does all right. They've produced _four _Green Lanterns. No other world or sector comes close," she replied.

"Four? Hah! Jordan is full of himself, Gardner is an egotistical misogynist, Rayner is an idealistic boy, and Stewart is a short sighted fool preoccupied with rules and regulations," Sinestro sadly proclaimed, "And now this miserable ball of mud has produced a Sapphire Queen."

"That's what really has you scared isn't it? The Star Sapphires had a dozen of your Corpsmen under their thrall when they visited us. For all their benighted mastery of fear, they fall under love's power. And for all your self proclaimed mastery of the spectrum of Fear, you're _afraid _of that and what it means to your Corps," Katma surmised.

"What did you say?" Sinestro demanded, truly agitated now.

"I said you're afraid," Katma taunted.

"My dear, I shall _show_ you the meaning of fear," Sinestro decided and then his ring flashed.


	16. Chapter 16

7 Justice League the Corps

The Enchantress and Tala quickly discovered the secret behind breaking the Sapphires' hold. Returning to ingrained behaviors, particularly negative behaviors, could shatter one's belief in the overpowering presence of love. For a sorceress that behavior was accessing the fount that provided her power. Since both women were dark artists, that power came with a price and that price was the absence of love. Seeing this, it had been little wonder that they each had been coaxed by the Sapphires' power. They were literally starved for love.

Having freed themselves from the restrictions imposed by their brief excursion into absolute love, the two sorceresses began to wreak havoc. Half of their comrades had already been recaptured by the JLU. Neither of them wanted to return to the Gulag. The interdimensional prison, Anna Fortune had sent them to, had been perilous enough. The King of Tears had demanded tribute in exchange for keeping them alive. The tribute that had been demanded was a part of their life-force essence, thereby enslaving them to his will.

Tala and the Enchantress had pooled their resources and escaped the King of Tears' dimension through an avenue of escape he had not even suspected existed. It would be closed to them now should they return. The King was nothing if not all consuming. As it stood, they'd been so drained and powerless from their efforts, the Enchantress' personality had once again been submerged under that of the mortal June Moone. Tala been weak as kitten herself and unable to aid her compatriot.

It was then that Fate had struck. He had transported them to a special wing within the Gulag. A mystical prison if you would. It was powered by magical incubi and it drained the mystical essence from the prisoners. However, on a plus side, the incubi also took power through sexual gratification and the two women were rarely disappointed in their "partners" performance.

But they were both free now and they intended to stay that way. The Legionnaires closest to them were Giganta and Kestrel. It had taken little to shake the hate free from Kestrel's heart. Giganta proved something of a challenge. She honestly embraced the Sapphires' love. She'd served Grodd out of love and genuinely had benevolent feelings towards humanity in general. Instead of freeing her, they duped her. She was placed as their guardian while they "spread the love" the Sapphires preached.

Kestrel took to the skies to engage in a terrorist campaign but she was quickly intercepted by Hawkman. Kestrel soon found that her flight muscles, weakened by lack of use in the infernal Gulag, betrayed her. Hawkman easily maneuvered her into the street below and knocked her senseless. Tala encased him in a birdcage composed of lightning.

It was into this that Anna and Atom Smasher found themselves delivered into. Giganta spotted the JLers and quickly grew to a thirty foot height. Atom Smasher copied her and they squared off. He moved in on her and she hit him. He shrugged it off and she hit him again. Suddenly she started shaking her head and the violet glow dissipated from her eyes. She looked around in confusion and Atom Smasher struck. His right cross knocked her out.

He moved quickly and caught her as she collapsed. Laying her down across the boulevard, he left her there and shrank to a twenty foot height and confronted Tala.

"You're coming with me, so you might as well give up," he declared.

"Oh, I am, am I?" Tala's accent thickened up and she offered him a saucy smile, "You know, I remember your days with the Legion. Volcana always monopolized your time but we…we could have had some fun. We still could."

"I don't think so," Atom Smasher replied.

Tala shrugged, "Too bad."

Lightning erupted from her fingertips and it caught him unawares. It splashed and arced across his body and he passed out as his nervous system overloaded and the pain grew to be too great. He fell beside Giganta, two giants blocking the road.

* * *

The Enchantress released a hurricane force gale with ice shards flying in it. Anna dropped to one knee, desperately trying not to get blown away. She thumbed through her spell casings until she found the one marked with the rune she sought. She managed to load into her arm cannon and fire it point blank into the pavement.

A column of fire erupted. Then it became obvious that the column was made up of individual and distinct beings composed of flame. The _jinn_ that had been trapped were now free. The containment spell insured that they were still Anna's nominal control.

The column broke into three components. The _jinn_ devoured the Enchantress' spell. More of them formed a living wall of fire around her. The third set of fire demons encircled Tala and trapped her where she was.

Anna stood and began to seek another casing. Finding the rune symbol she desired, she loaded it as well. Calling off the _jinn_, she fired the casing between the two sorceresses. A miniature black hole formed and it sucked them in and closed after it had swallowed them.

The _jinn_ begged Anna for their freedom and she granted it. They disappeared in a fiery halo of light. Checking on Atom Smasher, she was pleased to discover he was doing fine.

She stroked his oversized cheek, "Sleep well, Handsome Stranger."

"Hey! Sorcery Girl or whatever your name is, how about we go get some bad guys?" Hawkman said as he strode over.

"Ever the charmer, eh Carter?" Anna mused.

"Don't wisecrack with me, Anna," Hawkman warned, "I was one of the first that Fate called in when you did your little time travel stunt. I know the secrets of your past. The ones you _don't_ want getting out."

Anna sighed, "Yes, I'm aware of this. Does this mean you'll now be my personal stalker as you once were with Shayera?"

"You've still got a lot of cheek, Fortune," Hawkman chastised her.

"Maybe if you got to the bloody point, I wouldn't be such a…" she began.

"Smart ass?" he finished for her.

She planted her fists on her hips, "That's not exactly how I would have phrased it."

"Look Superwoman, Multiplex, and the Reverse Flash are running around with no one doing anything about it," Carter finally got to the point.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Anna archly inquired. Unable to see his eyes through his Thanagarian mask, she finally asked, "Where are they?"

"You can still fly, right?" he wondered.

"Not as gracefully as you but I manage," that cost her pride something.

He grinned, "Then follow me."

His wings beat and he lifted off of the ground. As he said, she followed him. In minutes their foes were in sight and they were on the hunt.

* * *

Stargirl used the combined power of the Cosmic Rod and her Cosmic Convertor Belt to subdue Volcana. To be more precise, she blasted her way through a wall of fire and knocked the pyrokinetic out with the energy stars transmitted from her belt and projected from her gloves.

The Ray used his solar powers to melt Black Mass's grav bands. Stargirl finished him off with a jolt from the Cosmic Rod. The pair then went looking for trouble and found it as Hawkman and Anna met the enemy.

* * *

J'onn punched Bizarro across the face. The clone staggered but did not fall. J'onn hit him again and again; Steel was leaned up against a wall, his armor shorting out where Bizarro had ripped sections of it off. Seeing a physical attack would get him nowhere, J'onn tried telepathic means.

He felt like he was sliding into a morass of dark, lonely thoughts as he entered Bizarro's mind. The creature was in such pain. J'onn stoked the memory of the love he'd felt because of the Sapphires' rings. J'onn, afraid that he wouldn't be able to escape, triggered Bizarro's need for sleep. J'onn pulled out just in time to see Bizarro fall over asleep, wearing a blessed out expression.

J'onn pulled Steel's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around his back and gripped his waist, "Can you fly?"

"No, I don't think so. Half my systems are down and the other half are going down."

"Then we shall walk. A majority of the others have collected their captured Legionnaires in Times Square itself. We shall join them," J'onn decided.

"Thanks, J'onn," Steel expressed his heartfelt gratitude.

"It is an honor," J'onn assured him.

* * *

Starman and Booster struggled with Ultraman. Since Ultraman was an extradimensional Kryptonian they dared not risk getting within arm's reach of him. Of course, it made him vulnerable to Starman's solar powers, particularly his red solar rays but the sun was shining brightly and so yellow solar rays still reached him and infused the cells of his body.

He was weakened though and Booster was able to use his proton blasters mounted on the back of his gloves and keep Ultraman at bay. His forcefield also sheltered them since solar rays were essentially sunlight and passed through the invisible field. His recently repaired projector was straining though.

"Gavyn!" Booster shouted over the top of Ultraman's cursing, "You need to intensify your bursts."

Gavyn's scowl could be seen despite his mask, "Drop your forcefield and cover me."

He flew straight up. Ultraman began to follow but Booster put two proton blasts into his gut. Ultraman threw a punch at Booster. His forcefield snapped on just in time. Ultraman began to pound on the field. Warning blips began to sound, indicating the projector was close to imminent failure.

"C'mon Gavyn. Time to save the day," he muttered.

Starman ascended to a few miles above the city and he began to absorb the sun's rays from miles around. The skies grew dark and the inhabitants began fearing an apocalypse. Finally, when he could take no more, he released all of that energy in the red spectrum.

The effects were immediate. Ultraman began to sink towards the ground. Booster aimed both blasters at him and let him have it. Ultraman succumbed to the barrage and Booster had to catch him before he fell one hundred feet to the ground.

Booster now had a new problem: 240 lbs of dead weight. He clutched Ultraman close to his chest and lowered himself towards the ground. Starman suddenly descended upon him.

"What ho? I see our enemy is vanquished," Starman exulted in his victory.

"You mind taking his legs?" Booster asked.

"What would Claire say if she knew her hero was asking for help?" Starman chided him.

"_She'd_ take his legs," Booster argued, "She's stronger than she looks."

Gavyn grinned, "I bet."

"Oh shut up and grab his feet already," Booster snapped.

"Very well," Starman sighed.

"Thank you," Booster said in an exasperated tone.

* * *

Donna and Dela chased Shayera. The Thanagarian engaged in some acrobatics that made Donna queasy as she tried to follow her. Even the prideful Dela was beginning to look a little grim. They trailed behind as Shayera began a series of corkscrews and barrel rolls and, as the Sapphires followed, they cam to the distinct realization that they'd _lost_ her.

"Well? Where is she?" Dela demanded.

"How should I know? You're the big bad veteran of the Star Sapphire Corps. You tell me," Donna snapped.

"She wants us turning on each other, you idiot! Dela yelled.

"Well, she's done a damn fine job of it!" Donna shouted back.

Dela separated by a few feet and held her ring before her and it glowed, "Don't make me make you apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Donna grated, "You're incompetence?"

"I can see now that Carol was a fool for leaving you and the other Earther in command," Dela proclaimed, "If I'd been in command, we'd have victory by now."

"Victory?" Donna scoffed, "You can't even catch a lone Thanagarian."

"Why you unevolved primate!" Dela yelled.

"If I'm so unevolved, why do you _look_ like me?" Donna shouted back.

Shayera swooped in on them. They were staggered ten feet apart north by south and ten feet apart east by west. Perfect for striking one than the other. She folded her wings back and began her dive. She smashed Dela with the mace and then her reverse swing caught Donna in the face. Only their personal fields kept them from grievous harm.

Shayera stretched her wings and beat them as she flew away. The two Sapphires, both severely rattled, watched her go.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Dela demanded.

"Don't start with me," Donna warned and took off in pursuit. Dela followed, a little less bold and aggressive this time around.

* * *

Miri and Miss Bloss had Owlwoman on her feet. They were directing the final attack on the Marvels. Using the combined strength of their united rings, they pummeled the two men into the ground and kept pummeling them until they stopped moving.

Shayera came sailing in. Her targets were Owlwoman, Miri, and Miss. They'd obviously rallied the disjointed Sapphires so they were the serpent's head that had to be cut off.

A giant violet racquet ball racquet suddenly appeared and smashed into Shayera. One of her wings folded in on itself and she started to drop. She hit the pavement below and struggled to rise. Two racquets formed and smashed into her from either side. Shayera went down onto her knees, her head reeling.

Carol, Fatality, Arven, Maewen, Galatea, Talia, Fire, Ice, and Ivy floated out of the UN building. Carol's stone still flashed as she readied another blow. But first she tried reasoning.

"Shayera, a ring was meant for you. John had it still. We've retrieved it and it can still be yours if you so choose now," Carol offered.

"Where is John?" Shayera asked as she rose again. Her legs were wobbly and there was no way in hell that she could fly but she was ready to keep fighting.

"John saw the light and is indisposed," Carol replied.

Shayera tried to run forward but two more racquets appeared and smashed her from either side. She nearly dropped but her indomitable will kept her on her feet, if barely. Carol shifted tactics and attacked from above. She literally beat Shayera into the ground. When she finally stopped twitching, a sign she was resisting, Carol let her be.

Dela and Donna joined the leadership circle. Dela snorted, "That should have been done at the beginning."

"Yet you didn't think of it," Carol said sweetly.

Dela wanted to growl in the back of her throat but it was unseemly. She had an air of regality to project. Surely the Zamarons would recognize that she was Carol Ferris's natural superior?

"Do we move on and continue our mission?" Arven asked, "We only have a handful of rings left?"

"We'll be returning to Zamaron to acquire more rings and source out more recruits," Carol announced, "_But_ first, I want Kyle Rayner."

"Whatever for?' Dela asked.

"A Queen must have her consort," Carol replied.

"And if he rejects you, like every Green Lantern rejects us?" Dela wanted to know.

"Oh, he'll choose to come with me. I've seen to it," Carol assured her.

"And where is this elusive Green Lantern?" Dela asked scornfully, "Do you even know?"

"I know where Kyle is. I _always_ know where he is. He and I share a bond, one he's largely unaware of, and because of it he will choose me over all others. I need merely to present myself to him. The die is already cast," Carol revealed.

"Then where is he?" Dela asked tartly.

"West of here, in the ruins of a tower beside the woman he believes he loves," Carol smirked, "Only he'll learn better."


	17. Chapter 17

6 Justice League the Corps

Multiplex had already started duplicating by the time Anna and Hawkman arrived. Superwoman took to the air to challenge the two JLers and the Reverse Flash started streaking around. Before Anna could react, Superwoman clocked Hawkman with an Amazon strength right cross. Grabbing his body, she swung it about and threw it into Anna. The bodies tumbled to the ground as one.

She lifted Hawkman's leg off of her back and rolled him aside, "Lose some weight, Carter."

She gingerly got to her feet. The fall had _hurt_. She'd followed Fate into the future for adventure, and to escape her past, and had jumped at the chance to become one of those famous masked vigilantes. It suited Anna's sense of importance and her predilection for taking action before checking to see what the rules were exactly.

Mostly, she'd since surmised, Kent wanted her out of his hair. He already had Amazo-Prime as a student and he really didn't want another one. Inza had taught her the basics and Kent had shown her the more arcane functions she knew of. Fate had provided her cannon and its spell casings. He continued to supply them as needed in order to support her work in the name of the Lords of Order.

Truth be told, Anna didn't give two figs about the struggle between Order and Chaos. She was simply out to have fun. The 21st Century was a liberated era, far more relaxed and accepting than her own 19th Century. Even her past might not matter but Anna wasn't willing to test those waters yet. Heroes like Superman took a dim view on murder whether it be in a previous century or not.

Her father, bless him dearly, had tried to protect her from the lynch mob but in the end all he could do was get her out of the house and onto a horse so she could flee. And she had fled, right into Fate's embrace, and then the distant call of a new world where all would be forgotten.

She'd gone to the historical societies and tried to determine the fate of her family. Had they paid the price for her actions? She didn't know and that doubt crept into everything she did. Inza had coached her on the wonders of the Internet. It was as fascinating as it was liberating, although some of the things shown in the name of freedom mortified Anna. She'd seen acts that were meant to be between a man and a woman in the privacy of their own homes. And, to top it all off, it wasn't just between men and women. She'd learned to read the descriptions of every site very carefully before proceeding. Why, even animals weren't safe!

Anna thought of all of this in the second before her jaw was almost torn off. She collapsed back onto the pavement, landing like a dead weight. She could feel blood trickling under her mask. A yellow garbed version of the Flash stood before her, mocking her.

"What's the matter? Not fast enough?" he taunted.

Anna kicked out with her legs. Penny was an accomplished hand to hand fighter. She'd become proficient in the arts of fighting when she got tired of being "the damsel in distress" on half of Plastic Man's missions. Mind you, she didn't mind the "Blonde Bombshell" appellation. In fact, like any true Southern Belle, she reveled in it. But that was neither here nor there. Penny had taught her a scissor kick and Anna thought now was an appropriate time to test it out.

Professor Zoom simply ran away faster than human eyes could track, or at least eyes that weren't mystically endowed. Anna's every sense was augmented by a series of spells. She could read body language cues unknown even to their bearer. It, alongside her own formidable intuition, granted keen insights into the thoughts of others. She saw the truth in their hearts often before they did themselves.

Anna scrambled to her feet. The damn speedster was running an evasive pattern between all of the cursed Multiplexes. She had no idea how she was going to deal with _him_. She'd used her last captivity spell casing on Tala and the Enchantress. She moved them into a limbo realm Fate referred to as the Phantom Zone. He cryptically implied that Superman could answer all her questions about it. Frankly, she couldn't see the Boy Scout explaining how he fashioned a perfect spit curl every day much less an extradimensional realm.

The Reverse Flash was straightening out for a clean run at her. She studied his every move. He was blithely unaware of the fact she was tracking him. He thought he had the advantage. He'd soon learn otherwise.

Zoom pulled back his fist and then, in the next step, threw a punch. It was a perfect fusion of style and functionality. Sadly for him, Anna was no longer there. She was crouched with one leg jutting out. Zoom tripped and almost tore Anna's leg from its socket. He went stumbling into a light pole, as she intended. Zoom was apparently almost as ignorant of his surroundings as he was of his opponent.

She was suddenly applauded by a hundred Multiplexes. It was a thunderous sound and rather unnerving. She sought out the original Multiplex. If she could neutralize him the others would dissolve into salt-like crystals. Unfortunately for her, her injuries were clouding her abilities. Her leg had been wrenched by Zoom's impact, her nose and lips just wouldn't stop bleeding, and she had to ruefully admit, she was in over her head.

Superwoman landed beside her, "Aw, Zoom broke our little toy."

"I may be injured but I still have the wherewithal to face you," Anna promised.

Superwoman laughed at her, "I'm sure you can. For about three seconds."

Anna's cheeks burned. She hadn't been laughed at since Robert had made that his last mistake. Shame filled her innards and bile built up. Superwoman saw her hesitancy and gloated.

"I'll make it painless…well, mostly." She offered.

Energy enveloped her and she screamed. She fell to her hands and knees and her cape smoked. Stargirl stood behind her, energy discharges swirling about the tip of the Cosmic Rod. Of all of her potential saviors, Anna would never have expected the courtesy from Courtney.

Superwoman rose and turned on Stargirl. Anna could see that Courtney had temporarily frozen. She hadn't expected her foe to respond after that blast. A spell came to mind and Anna recited the incantation as fast as she could. The concrete under Superwoman reached up with masonry tentacles and grabbed hold of Superwoman's wrists. She was contained but only for a moment.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot her!" Anna yelled.

Stargirl blinked in confusion. Superwoman ripped one arm free from her bonds. That inspired action from Courtney. She unloaded a full charge blast from the Rod at the Legionnaire. Superwoman finally collapsed and didn't get up.

"Thank you." Anna meekly offered.

"Skip it. I always go around saving man stealers from mortal danger," Stargirl retorted.

"As I recall, you're the one who called out the name, 'Billy' while Al was tending to you," Anna countered.

"You'd already stolen him by then!" Courtney accused.

"If he was available to be stolen it was because you never had him to begin with," Anna shot back.

The tip of the Cosmic Rod glowed again as Stargirl stifled her anger, "Look, I made my choice and I'm happy now. Al's a great guy but the age thing always got in the way. You two are compatible. So let's just leave it at that."

Anna studied her, "That had to cost you."

"A little bit," Courtney allowed.

"Then I'll share this, he was truly on the fence until your verbal slip. That's when he made his decision. But to be fair, he wanted the idealized _you_ he'd carried with him all of those years. I'm not certain reality would have lived up to his dreams," Anna consoled her.

"Yeah, it was the same for me. That's why I chose reality," Stargirl shared.

"So it all worked out and we can be friendly if not friends?" Anna asked.

"I guess," Stargirl allowed.

"I'll carry that ringing endorsement with me to the grave," Anna dryly remarked.

Stargirl smirked, "Good, `cause that's all you're getting."

"As touching as this is, I'm afraid I have to intervene," one hundred Multiplexes spoke as one.

"I do wish he'd stop that," Anna complained.

"Ray, where are you?" Stargirl muttered.

A yellow solar discharge suddenly irradiated the area occupied by the Multiplexes. Ninety-nine of them suddenly dissolved and one was lefty hunched over trying to protect himself from the concentrated sunlight.

"Now!" Anna shouted.

"I got it," Courtney said dismissively. She unleashed another major blast from the Rod and Multiplex was knocked out.

Ray landed next to the ladies. He noticed Anna's limp, "You're hurt!"

"Oh, this. It's not broken so no worries." Anna dismissed it.

"I can get one of the Javelins in so you can get some first aid," Ray offered.

Courtney rolled her eyes. Did every man fall over themselves for Anna Fortune?

"All I need is a little space and thirty seconds of quiet," Anna assured him.

Stargirl took hold of his arm and pulled him away, "C'mon I've seen this before. You'll like it."

Anna stretched out her hand and aimed a finger at the ground. Silver flames leapt out of her finger and streamed onto the ground. She formed a pentagram and stood facing its point. Silver flames began to lick at her feet and swiftly enveloped her.

Ray lurched forward and Courtney had to interpose herself between him and Anna, "Wait for it!"

Although it couldn't be seen, her nose and lips stopped bleeding. The blood was burned off. Flames licked at her lips and sealed the wound. Her leg was also healed as well as her hip. Having done its job, the healing spell burned out. Anna purposefully strode towards Ray.

"Ta-da! All healed," she announced.

"But the pentagram…?" Ray started to ask.

"Silver flames indicate white magic, as does facing the point of the pentagram. Black magicians invoke black flames and face the base," Anna explained, "As I've said before, Zatanna and I really do need to collaborate on a primer for all you non-mages."

Ray and Stargirl exchanged wry glances. Stargirl was the one who turned all practical, "Drag everyone into the same spot and I'll use the Cosmic Rod to levitate them to where the others are standing guard."

"What about Giganta?" Anna wondered.

"Ah nuts," Courtney groused.

* * *

Diana threw herself headlong into Lashina. She toppled the New God and they went sprawling across the sidewalk. Superman caught his breath and saw that Diana was in danger of the same move that had caught him. Diana, however, wasn't giving Lashina time to think. She straddled the Apokoliptan and landed one thunderous blow after another. The pavement was buckling behind Lashina's head as Diana hammered it time and again. After a time, Lashina stopped struggling but Diana kept hitting her.

Clark came in behind Diana and lifted her by the waist off of Lashina. The New God's face was bloodied and bruised and Diana was breathing in convulsing sobs. Superman turned her around.

He gently smiled, "It's okay now. I'm fine and you're okay."

"Supreme?" she asked with some trepidation.

"I pretty much did to him what you just did to Lashina," he admitted.

"She had you…you were in pain…" Diana stammered.

He drew her in and held her close, "But I'm okay now, thanks to you."

"Hera, I was ready to kill her," Diana admitted, "Is this what love does to you?"

"It can," Clark confessed, "When you're ready to do anything to protect the one you love, well, sometimes it gets messy."

Diana leaned back and tilted her head upwards so her eyes could meet his, "We have to be careful. With our strength…"

"I know. The unthinkable could easily happen," he admitted.

"So, what happens now?" Diana hesitantly asked.

"Now we carry our broken little lambs to where the captured Legionnaires are being held. After that, we wait for J'onn's espionage teams to report in," Clark declared.

"These 'Star Sapphires'?" she wondered.

"And the Sinestro Corps," Clark reminded her, "Star Sapphire and Sinestro were bad enough before they had followers. I hate the thought of armies of them wandering around the universe."

"The mind control that these Sapphires had upon the Legion, and the yearning that the ring evoked within me, it bespeaks of a formidable force to be reckoned with," Diana surmised.

"We'll get by, as long as we stand together, we can face any foe or challenge," he decided.

Diana was overwhelmed by her emotions and kissed him. It was a kiss born of equal parts passion and terror. They were headed into a new frontier for both of them and it had a dangerous side neither had ever reckoned on.


	18. Chapter 18

8 Justice League the Corps

Huntress slowed the motorcycle down. The Star Sapphire Corps lifted into the air. There were easily over fifty women, all armed with a violet power ring, or as in Carol's case the star sapphire itself. The worst part was Huntress recognized Fire, Ice, Galatea, Ivy, Talia, and Wonder Girl. She thought she'd spotted Owlwoman as well but she was without her goggles so it was hard to make a precise identification. The others were all aliens, except maybe for that blonde that gave them the stink eye.

Huntress and Catwoman dismounted. Catwoman pointed towards the heart of the plaza, "The Marvel men are down."

Huntress nodded towards a winged heap, "So's Hawkgirl. You check on the Marvels. I'll see about Shayera."

"Aren't Mary Marvel and Green Lantern supposed to be here too?" Catwoman sought clarification.

"Yeah, but they're not out here. They're probably inside," Huntress guessed.

"I don't like the look of this," Catwoman admitted, "These are some of our best people."

"Look, just check on them," Huntress grew irritable. She didn't need to be told how bad it was. She could _see_ how bad it was. John and Mary's absence only made the possibilities worse.

She finally got Selina off and running when she approached Shayera's still form. Huntress knew she had to be careful. Shayera was a fighter and she'd been knocked out during combat. She was going to wake up fast and hard, looking for a fight. The trick was to give her as little to work with as possible.

Huntress kicked at the Thanagarians legs, "Hey! Get up!"

After a few tries at this, she realized it wasn't a happening deal. She edge closer and tapped Shayera's rib cage with her boot. Again, she cajoled the other woman to wake up. Sighing, she knelt down on one knee and poked Shayera in the ribs with her finger.

"You'd better not be playing possum," Huntress growled.

Seeing no other recourse, she rolled Shayera onto her back. There was some concern as to how this would affect her wings but at this point, Huntress just wanted to see if she was still alive. She slapped Shayera across the face.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Shayera threw a punch as she bolted upright. Huntress fought her instincts and merely deflected the blow. Shayera looked very much like a bird killed with a pellet gun and it plucked at Huntress's heartstrings…not that she would ever admit that.

"Ease off, Pocahontas," Huntress remarked, "I'm a friend."

Shayera blinked a few times as she gathered her wits. Last thing she remembered was getting mashed by Star Sapphire…Carol Ferris…whatever the hell she was calling herself today. Realization suddenly struck her and its stabbing coldness sucked her breath away.

"John!" she blurted. "Where is he?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me," Huntress admitted.

"He's inside," Shayera remembered, "We have to get to him."

"All right, follow me," Huntress rose to her feet.

Shayera shot her a hot tempered glare. Huntress rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying you might need a moment to pull yourself together."

Shayera got to her feet. She tried to hide the dizzy spell that nearly overwhelmed her. Huntress snorted.

"Oh yeah, you're at the top of your game," she said derisively.

Shayera hefted her mace, "Just stay out of my way."

"Yez, Boss." Huntress flippantly remarked. She turned and called to Catwoman, "Selina! Stay with the boys. Shayera and I are going to check out the UN."

Huntress couldn't here Catwoman's reply but she bet it was a doozy. Shayera was already storming off into the building. Huntress tried to keep up. She may be wounded, shorter, and a creature of flight but damn she could walk fast.

They followed the general path of destruction and found themselves led to the General Assembly. Medical staffers and delegates were looking over John and Mary. Shayera knew it was pointless in Mary's case but her heart froze as she saw the EMT's working on John.

She clipped the mace to her belt and pushed her way through the crowd. John was awake and sitting up, answering questions. She broke through the bodies and came down onto her knees and fiercely hugged him. It seemed as though she wouldn't let him go and John began to chuckle.

"It's okay, Shay. They let me live. At the end, they didn't have to but they did," he confided.

"Let's get you to your feet," Shayera suggested. She stood and held out a hand for him. He took it and her stronger than human muscles helped pull him up.

Huntress showed up at last, "Fine, leave me why don't you?"

"If you can't keep up, maybe you shouldn't be in this game," Shayera shot back, "Or are you only good at spying on people in their bedrooms?"

Huntress blanched and Shayera adopted a cold smile, "Yes, I know about the monitor womb and your little hobby. More to the point, Sue and J'onn know about it as well. How long did you think you could keep it a secret anyway?"

"Like you didn't keep it a secret?" Huntress retorted.

Shayera was ready to unleash a harsh retort when John distracted her, "Where's Carol and the Sapphires?"

"I have no idea. They flew away before I came to," she confessed.

"They knocked you out?" he asked worriedly.

"She looked like a dead parakeet," Huntress laughed.

Shayera was ready to use her mace to cave Huntress's skull in. John suddenly asked the Italian the question on his mind, "Where did they go?"

"They flew off towards downtown when Catwoman and I arrived," Huntress shared.

John mulled it over and reached a decision, "Shayera, I want you to stay here and oversee the mop up."

"You've got to be kidding," Shayera said flatly, "What makes you think…?"

He interrupted her, "I'm giving you an order. I don't have to think about it."

Shayera unloaded a right cross on his jaw. He staggered to his right and spit out blood, "What the hell?"

"Damn you, John! We're _partners_! I'm not one of your tin soldiers you can order about. I signed on for _us_ which means we're in this _together_," Shayera was seething.

John struggled to reply but she beat him to it and when she spoke, her voice was very still and very cold, "This is because of the baby, isn't it?"

Huntress's ears perked up.

"Shayera, this…" he struggled for words.

"This is because we lost the baby," her voice was very low and held a very dangerous edge to it.

"I don't…" John stumbled over the words.

"You don't _what_, John? You don't trust me? Is that it? Or maybe the infamous, 'I don't blame you?' Was that a lie?" Shayera demanded.

"Don't you think we'd better discuss this in private?" John asked, the entire room was riveted and the UN translators were transcribing the exchange for their ambassadors.

"I don't give a damn!" Shayera yelled, "Did you lie to me? Do you blame me for what happened?"

"No!" John asserted, "I don't blame you. I've never blamed you and I won't blame you. It was accident, one that we both learned from. Remember our deal? When you get pregnant, I take time off alongside you so that we can protect the baby."

"Will you blame me for that as well?" Shayera demanded.

"How can I blame you when it'll be fifty percent because of me?" he asked.

"Humph!" Shayera snapped.

"Look, I just felt a little out of control and I didn't want you getting hurt. Carol said some things that made me realize how much I loved you and I don't want to see you get hurt," John confessed.

"I'm a Thanagarian, John. I stick around for the fights, _all_ of them. Don't you think I don't feel the same way about you? We're _partners_, dammit. Where you go, I go. Who else is going to watch your back the way I will?" Shayera argued.

John was thoroughly humbled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to control you."

"Damn straight!" Shayera and the Huntress said as one.

Shayera cast an appraising eye Huntress's way and for once, it was one of approval.

"You will _never_ control me, John. I will literally break you if you try. And it won't just be your body that I tear to shreds. Got it?" Shayera queried him.

"I got it," John promised.

"Now, is anyone going to help poor Mary?" Shayera wanted to know.

* * *

Katma barely blocked the force beam emitting from Sinestro's ring. It wasn't even a construct. It was a sheer blast of power. Besides her personal field she was cowering behind a wall-like construct. The wall was eroding away and she could feel the blast chipping away at her personal field. Suddenly, her ring started flashing.

Focusing all of her will into a single shot, she hit Sinestro in the chest with a battering ram. He ended his assault to tend to his bruised ribs and Katma caught her breath.

"Sinestro, we have to…" she began.

He cut her off with his typically superior manner, "Well played Tui, but I sense you don't have enough left in you for another. I shall now…" he strutted before she cut him off.

"They're here, you idiot!" Katma yelled.

"Who's here?" Sinestro was caught unawares.

"Dear Sinestro, why are you here?" Carol asked from her position behind him.

"Corpsmen halt!" Sinestro commanded.

The Yellow and Green Lanterns broke off their engagements. Kara took one more shot at Arkillo's ribs. He doubled over and shook a fist at her as she floated on over to Kyle's side.

"Carol," Sinestro said formally.

Carol smiled, "You can do better than that. We're still teammates, after all."

"Are we?" Sinestro asked, "Star Sapphire was a member of the Legion of Doom. Carol Ferris wanted nothing to do with them _and _you are Carol Ferris once again, are you not?"

Carol pursed her lips, "I see your point. What brings you to Earth? I'd heard you were limiting your own involvement with the Legion."

"I'm here because of you," he declared, "You steal the minds of my Corpsmen. I was able to restore them but the damage was done. Their hearts have been irrevocably altered. I cannot allow this, Carol. In repayment to debts long standing, I am willing to let you slide by in exchange for promises that you will no longer 'convert' my Corpsmen. Of course, your Star Sapphire Corps will have to disband and surrender their rings."

Carol laughed, "And why is that?"

"Your women are a menace. They disrupt the natural order," Sinestro determined.

"Why do you fear love?" Carol asked.

"I fear nothing!" Sinestro spat, "I _master_ my fear and it obeys me. Your so-called love is an abomination. It rejects mastery."

"So, like the wielders of Will, the masters of Fear also seek to control love but unlike Will, whose sole aim is control, Fear is motivated by a rejection of what Love could be and its power over the heart," Carol summarized.

"I am not motivated by _fear_!" Sinestro insisted.

"Tell me about you lost love," Carol urged.

"What?" Sinestro was seriously rattled.

"Tell me about the pain of her loss and how you're afraid to love again for fear of another loss. You reject love because you feel it drove you to failure. You couldn't protect her because you loved her so why love at all?" she recited.

"You'd best not go there," Sinestro warned in a low voice.

"But you can feel it, can't you? When you protect the innocent, it's there. A vestige of love. A vestige of _her_. You carry it with you and it is the one thing, the _only_ thing you think you fear. Yet there is one fear that is greater. That fear is of a life _without_ love," Carol pronounced.

"Silence!" Sinestro screamed. As before with Katma, he unleashed a beam of pure force. No artistry or imagination, just raw emotion. Carol easily weathered its storm.

The other Sinestro Corpsmen took a cue from their leader and also attacked. Arkillo fired a battering ram into Galatea's stomach. The Argoan shrugged it off and nearly tore his head off with a right cross.

Karu-Sil manifested her beast constructs and Fatality responded with her armored swordsmen. The swordsman sliced one beast in half, followed by another. The third went down and Karu-Sil attacked. She used her ring to plow through the swordsman construct. She physically grappled with Fatality, baring her sharpened fangs.

Fatality drove a knee into Karu-Sil's stomach, a right across her jaw, and a wheel kick across her face. Karu-Sil crouched like a feral animal, growling, and snapping her jaws. Fatality adopted a ready stance just before the Corpsman attacked. She moved with the fluid grace of a dancer and the destructive precision of a martial artist. Karu-Sil soon limped back behind the line of Sinestro Corpsmen.

The others all created various constructs and the Sapphires responded. The Corpsmen were vastly outnumbered and their constructs failed. Soon it was all they could do to stay alive.

* * *

"Kat, what do we do?" Kilowog asked.

"We stay out of it," she answered, "This is a grudge match between Sinestro and the Star Sapphires. Hopefully they'll wipe each other out."

"It just looks as though the Sinestro Corps will be wiped out today," Tomar-Re commented.

"No great loss," Arkus opined.

"One thing that I don't like is that they've separated us from Kyle," Katma observed, "If they are here to collect him…"

"Leave it t'me," Kilowog volunteered.

He navigated the energy streaming back and forth between the Sapphires and the Corpsmen. He hoped whoever owned the apartment building serving as the backdrop to this fiasco had insurance. It was getting demolished. Suddenly a major structural support was blown away. The top seven floors of the apartment complex began to slide off.

"Kat!" Kilowog shouted and used his ring to catch a portion of the debris. All of the GLs besides Kyle joined in and they floated down towards the streets below, carrying the building with them. They could see people still inside some of the apartments. Katma could only pray they wouldn't do something stupid.

* * *

"Sisters, now!" Carol decreed.

The Sapphires combined their efforts and all of the Sinestro Corpsmen were knocked out of the sky. Carol had a fleeting concern over the fate of Murr and Slushh and whoever they might land upon. But she'd never have another opportunity like this.

"Kyle, come to me," she commanded.

"I don't think so," he retorted.

Carol smiled, "Reach inside and touch our bond. I'm in you and you're in me. Reach for it and embrace it and me. You hear that tiny voice? You see that violet light within your mind? Go towards it."

Kyle wavered and Kara looked at him, "Kyle?"

"Reach for it," Carol urged.

Kyle's eyes suddenly became violet and Kara recoiled. Turning on Carol, she asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I gave him his heart's desire," Carol laughed, "Can you say the same?"

Kara came at Carol, "Let him go!"

Carol swatted her aside with a bat construct. She turned to the assembled Sapphires, "To Zamaron!"

The Star Sapphire lifted into the sky. Carol took Kyle by the hand and led him to the stars, "Come, my darling. Our love will be complete."

Kara recovered and raced upwards as the Sapphires broke orbit. Kara held her breath as she exited the atmosphere. Carol looked to Kyle, "Dissuade her."

Kyle hesitated and Carol whispered into his ear, "Do it for me. For our love together."

Kyle stretched his ring hand back and shoved Kara back into the upper atmosphere with a hand construct. She attempted to persue once again but this time the hand became a fist with brass knuckles and hit her. She plummeted down into the lower atmosphere before she could halt her descent.

Using her vision powers, she witnessed the Sapphires using a spatial rift to transit further into the universe. She stopped where she was at and plaintively said, "Kyle?"

Katma and the others had dropped off the building fragment and now joined Kara. Katma placed a reassuring hand on the Argoan's shoulder.

"Whatever it was that she did to him, we'll undo it, and get him back," Katma promised.

Kara met her gaze with a fierce glare, "And I'm coming with you."

The Green Lantern smiled, "I think we can arrange for more than that."

Kara was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking John would be right on this one. It's time to call in the Justice League," Katma decided.

"But where did they go?" Kara asked the obvious question.

Katma's smile was a cruel one, "Let's see if Sinestro knows."


	19. Chapter 19

7 Justice League the Corps

"Sinestro!" Katma yelled as she descended to street level, "Where do the Star Sapphires dwell?"

He looked at her disdainfully, "As if I'd tell you."

Her ring flared to life, "I will have that answer, one way or another."

"They said they were going to someplace called Zamaron," Kara said. All eyes turned to her and she shrugged, "I overheard them."

"But where is Zamaron?" Arkus asked.

"The proper question is who are the Zamarons?" Sinestro chuckled, "I'd ask the Guardians, if you dare."

The Sinestro Corps began to rise and Katma called to them, "Stay away from Zamaron."

"I will make no promises," Sinestro said cryptically.

"We're just gonna let `em go?" Kilowog asked for he still had a few punches to land on Arkillo in his opinion.

"They aren't the major threat right now," Katma declared, "The Star Sapphires have to be contained."

"Disarmed, you mean." Arkus countered.

Katma shook her head, "You saw how they reacted to Sinestro's ultimatum. I don't think they'll quietly shrink into the night. We need to ascertain their motives, determine their goals, and prepare a response if they interfere in Green Lantern business again."

"Not to mention get Kyle back," Kara asserted.

Katma graced her with a gentle smile, "Of course."

"You mentioned coordinating with the League," Kara reminded her.

Katma nodded, "So I did. Let's find the League leadership and make our plans. We can make our inquiries to the Guardians while we're at it."

"Where's John Stewart?" Tomar-Re suddenly asked.

Katma frowned, "That's a good question."

* * *

Mary came to with a gasp. Sitting up, she looked around and discovered she was no longer under attack. She rose and said Shazam's name. Lightning burned away her wounds and she was re-energized.

Shayera noted that Mary was downcast. Mary told her of Galatea's attack. It really disturbed Mary because Galatea was a friend yet she'd been rather brutal in dealing with the Marvel. Shayera didn't know what to say so Mary was left to her own devices when it came to reconciling her feelings on the matter.

They rejoined Catwoman and the newly woken Marvels outside. Captain Marvel and Junior were equally pensive. Their issue was wounded pride. Their egos were incensed at having been beaten by a squad of women.

"That's utter crap!" Mary lit into her brother and her friend, "They had power rings equal to Green Lantern's and there were a lot of them. Even Green Lantern was beat down."

Marvel and Junior looked to Green Lantern. John hemmed and hawed. Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just admit it. Carol spanked you." She gibed.

John was silent which only encouraged Shayera to rub it in even more. Finally John admitted that he'd been overwhelmed by the Sapphire Queen. He had no sense of shame about Carol beating him. What disturbed was the nature of his near defeat. Being overwhelmed by his own feelings had shaken him.

"I think we should rejoin the others. They might be facing the Sapphires. If so, they'll need our help," John declared.

John, Shayera, and the Marvels took to the air. Catwoman rejoined Huntress on the motorcycle. They all headed for Times Square.

* * *

The Question, Nightwing, and Ulla joined the Green Lantern conference on 5th Avenue. Katma inquired as to where the League was. Nightwing queried Hula Hula and got an update. Meta-human Services was collecting the captured Legionnaires and the League was staying on scene to deal with them in case they broke free. Giganta in particular posed a major potential problem.

He showed Katma a GPS map as displayed by his signal device. Her ring captured the image and the Lanterns departed. Kara hung back with her fellow JLers. Ulla got what had happened out of her and took it upon herself to comfort Kara. They climbed into Question's muscle car and took off across town.

* * *

The GLs joined the JLU's vigil. John and Shayera's team arrived within moments of the others. The recon teams arrived as soon as they could, barring traffic conditions, which were disturbed by the disruption at Times Square and the upper floors of the Dorm being on 5th Avenue itself and blocking all lanes of traffic.

John reported his team's progress to Superman, Diana, and J'onn. Katma gave her version of things afterwards. It was quickly decided that the JLU and the Green Lantern Corps would cooperate in a rescue effort. Superman wanted to consult with Sue and Max before setting out.

He wanted to consult on whom to take on the mission as well as arrange transport through the Blackhawk Squadron. Max would be able to provide a report on the aftermath of the Sapphires' incursion at the UN. This time would be used by the GLs to contact Oa and find out the secrets of the Zamarons and their planet.

* * *

The High Priestess of Zamaron stood before the gathered Star Sapphires. Miri, Race, Miss Bloss, Arven, Fatality, Maewen, and even Dela Pharon stood as the front rank. Dela's inclusion had been a concession on Carol's part. Dela was good; one of the best Sapphires, but her damned ambition clouded everything. The idea, as put forth by the High Priestess, was that her acceptance into the front tier of Sapphires would quell her open campaign to be named Queen. Carol's only concern was that this would just drive Dela underground and her movements would be harder to track.

Carol herself was bedecked in her normal Sapphire uniform but the star sapphire itself was borne on a headband rather than her customary mask. She wanted to be seen by her groom and appreciated for her beauty at this moment in time. Kyle was pristine in his Green Lantern uniform. Like her, he forsook the mask and faced her openly.

The marriage ceremony invoked the name of the Lost Lovers, whose crystalline skeletons powered the Sapphire Battery. The battery enclosed them and they radiated the violet light of love and powered the star sapphire and its ring mounted cousins. After the ceremony, the Sapphires celebrated while Carol and Kyle slipped away. Then, he made her dreams come true.

* * *

The following morning, the sun arose outside of the carved city that the battery was built in. In a cavernous room, Kyle awoke in a monstrous bed. He was startled to find himself naked and even more surprised to discover he wasn't alone. He started to reach out to turn his companion slightly to discover who she was. Carol suddenly turned on her own and a contented smile spread across her face.

"Kyle, you're awake," she said happily.

Kyle leapt out of bed, completely disregarding the fact that he was still naked. Carol pouted, "Don't tell me you don't remember."

Memories washed over Kyle. She'd gotten into his head and then he'd followed her…and Kara! He'd pushed her away, literally. Then he'd travelled here with the Sapphires and there'd been a…

"We're married?" he almost shrieked.

"By all the laws of Zamaron, yes," Carol's smile was ecstatic.

They were married! That thought revolved around his mind over and over. Then other memories drifted in. Memories of her body, and his, intertwined and…

"Omigod! We…" Kyle couldn't even say it.

"Mmm mmm," Carol purred, "Several times."

What would Kara think? Could she forgive him? One thought permeated his feverish brain, "Why did I…?"

"Make love to me? Because you love me, silly." Carol chided him.

"Why do I love you?" Kyle asked, not knowing a gentler way of putting it.

"You honestly don't know?" Carol was wounded.

"No, I don't," he said with all honesty.

"It began when we faced one another in Bailya. You felt pity for me, a veritable spark of love to be precise. Later when we faced each other again in the moon base of the Techno Organic Union, I 'kindled' that love," she said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And how did you do that exactly?" Kyle was beginning to forget he was naked and was instead becoming angry.

"The star sapphire ignited your nascent feelings for me and forged a bond between us. You must have noticed that I was continually popping up in your mind from that point on?" Carol explained.

Kyle had never admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but he had thought of Carol after that…a lot. He'd even fantasized about…well, last night.

Carol's smile was a victorious one, "I see you acknowledge the truth. When we met again yesterday, I simply called upon you to recollect your love for me and after you did you willingly followed me here and married me. I have to say, you were even more enthusiastic _after_ the ceremony."

Kyle's head hung low, "Don't remind me."

Carol threw back the sheets and her naked form was on full display. Kyle had to admit, it was a _nice_ form. Carol began to smile in earnest.

"You're thinking about me." He tracked her gaze and it was squarely aimed at his groin, which was rebelliously responding to her body and the memories of the previous night's activities. Previous night _and _most of this morning, he amended.

"Carol, I freely admit that I admire you and that I've dreamt about doing things like last night with you _but _I don't love you," Kyle insisted.

"Of course you love me," Carol said dismissively, "The sapphire wouldn't have an effect if you didn't."

"It could brainwash me," Kyle argued.

Carol's grin was a knowing one, "Not quite. The sapphire is powered by the Light of Love, it can only reach out and ignite love within a heart that already has it. That's what Sinestro is afraid of. We have the ability to ignite the passions of his followers and distract them from his ambitions. We can only do that because they already have love in their hearts."

"You love me," she declared, "You wouldn't have followed me otherwise. Point in fact, you wouldn't have rejected poor Supergirl if you didn't love me and want me. How's she going to react to your being married by the way?"

"Leave Kara out of this," Kyle warned.

Carol smirked, "That poorly, huh?"

"Dammit Carol, why me?" Kyle demanded to know.

"Because _you're_ the one that has feelings for me. To be fair, you weren't my first choice but Jordan's being an ass. You were available, you wanted it, so you got it. As for the why of it, every Queen needs a consort. You get to be that lucky fellow," Carol explained.

"I'm honored, now how do I resign?" Kyle wondered.

"It's death do us part," Carol slid off of the bed and began to approach him. Kyle was wary but he didn't move. She wrapped her arms around him and he was frozen. Part of him railed that he was trapped by the star sapphire once again…only, her headband was on the nightstand next to his ring. He was locked into place as she drew him in for a kiss.

Her lips lightly brushed his. He didn't respond. She tried again and this time flicked her tongue out. He started to speak but she moved in and locked herself into him. He wanted to fight. The rational part of him commanded his body to resist but instead it started to respond just the way she wanted it to. Hating himself, he succumbed to her.

* * *

The next morning found the JLU gathering. John and Katma had approached the Guardians and learned about the Zamarons. Once they had been female Oans who left when the males committed to mastering Will. Seeking to master Love, they had travelled to Zamaron, drawn by the Lost Lovers. Their lives had since been devoted to the star sapphire and the spread of love. At the sapphire's behest they had created power rings and a power battery. Subsequently the Star Sapphire Corps had been born.

Their goals remained unaltered even after the long millennia. In that regard they were the same as the Guardians they had abandoned. Was it mere coincidence that the Sapphires were all female like the Zamarons that selected them? The Guardians felt it wasn't. Just as the Manhunters had been created in the masculine image of their creators, the Sapphires emulated their guides.

Carol Ferris had long ago been chosen as the Sapphire Queen. At first she'd been a prisoner of the role but she'd grown to accept it and the star sapphire. She had a great deal autonomy now but how far could she stretch before the sapphire reasserted control? That was a vital question in need of answering.

The bad news for Kara was that the Queen sought a consort and Kyle had obviously been chosen. It was little consolation that Hal Jordan had originally been approached with this goal in mind. What mattered to her, and to the rescue team, was that Kyle was in Carol's grip. His measure of freedom was also at question. Kyle had mastered Will so there was a good chance he could break free given the right circumstances.

The only Green Lanterns committed to the task by the Guardians were John, Katma, Kilowog, Arkus, and Tomar-Re. Guy Gardner would stand watch over Earth during their absence. The GLs wanted to complete the task as swiftly as possible in order to send their volatile replacement back to Oa as soon as possible.

Sue had consulted with the League leadership and devised a rescue team. With the Legion incarcerated they could afford to send the most powerful members. Superman would lead the team. Diana would serve as his lieutenant. The Marvels were all going. Kara couldn't be left behind. Shayera was unstoppable as well. Starman, Booster, the Ray, Stargirl, and Anna made up the rest of the team.

Neither Anna nor Courtney had ever been in space before. The thought of leaving their birth world thrilled them both. The notion of leaving for a foreign world was even more compelling.

Ray had never been on a space mission either but he kept his anticipation to himself. His major concern was Mary's fretting over confronting Galatea. She was very subdued regarding the possibility.

Blackhawk would be the shuttle commander. Lady Blackhawk was coming along with them to act as relief pilot. It would be a nice change for them both. LBH had little extraterrestrial experience so she was thrilled to be selected for flight duties.

The teams gathered inside of Sawbones and Blackhawk lifted off. LBH was also in the cockpit to observe. Anna and Courtney got permission to ride along so they could watch Earth slip away. Anna practically vibrated with eagerness.

* * *

The Javelin lifted off and broke free of Earth's bonds. Clearing the Moon, Blackhawk inputted Zamaron's coordinates and the nav computer calculated the hyperspace jump. They slipped into subspace and disappeared from this reality. The mission was underway.


	20. Chapter 20

8 Justice League the Corps

"Our 'Queen' shouldn't have brought that Green Lantern here," Dela complained over a meal. Dela, Miss Bloss, Miri, and Race were seated at a table together. It was a bistro style affair and outside a café. The city was literally carved into the rocks. Ornate craftsmanship had gone into the structures. The ruins, for they had been ruins when the Zamarons found them, had been constructed as a palace and its surrounding city for the Lost Lovers.

Also outside were Arven, Fatality, and Maewen. They were mixing it up with the Terran recruits. It was obvious to see, despite proclamations of sisterhood Wenonah, Beatriz, and Tora didn't trust Talia and Ivy. Donna and Galatea were more forgiving but they still stayed away from the two in order to appease their friends.

Fatality took it upon herself to do something about it. Dela snorted, "Oh, this should be good."

"You're too cynical," Race proclaimed, "And you're a fine one to talk about Green Lanterns. You sealed yourself in a crystalline containment to ensure you and your Green Lantern lover were together forever."

"And it didn't work, now did it?" Dela snidely replied, "Green Lanterns' mastery over Will means they can break our love hold on them."

"If you needed to hold him, he never truly loved you in the first place," Miss Bloss said.

"What did you say?" Dela said in a very low, angry voice.

"You heard me," Miss said derisively, "He didn't love you, or at least he didn't love you the way you wanted to be loved."

"Take that back," Dela demanded slowly. Her voice had dropped an octave and it held a dangerous edge to it.

"Why should I?" Miss asked, "It's the truth. Everyone else sees it, why can't you? Oh, that's right, it's because you should be Queen."

The snide tone slapped Dela in the face and she responded, "I'll only ask once again. Take it back."

"I stand by what I said and I refuse to take it back. You need to grow up and admit your mistakes," Miss stated.

A sardonic smirk formed on Dela's face. Miri and Race scooted their chairs back. Violence was about to break out, and yet, no Sapphire had ever attacked another. _Except_ for Dela, they remembered. She'd attacked Carol and stripped the star sapphire from her a few years ago. It took the backing of the Zamaron High Priestess to return the stone to Carol.

"You really want a piece of me?" Dela asked.

Miss was totally overconfident, "You won't attack me. Sapphires _love_, they don't fight amongst themselves."

"Well, I'm truly going to _love_ beating some sense into you," Dela proclaimed.

* * *

"Sisters, why is there disharmony?" Fatality asked as she approached the tables filled with humans.

They all gave her a blank stare so she pressed on, "We are to _love_ one another, not avoid each other as though we were dead to one another," Fatality argued.

"You don't understand," Fire informed her.

"I understand the past is dead. We have new lives now, as Star Sapphires, and we are meant to look past indiscretions and reach out to one another as true sisters in a holy cause," Fatality announced.

"Like them?" Galatea dryly asked and pointed at a point behind Fatality.

Fatality turned in time to see Dela fire a battering ram construct at Miss. Miss wisely had a shield constructed but the force of the blow still sent her flying backwards. Race and Miri leapt out the way as Dela tossed their table over. The two Sapphires were too stunned to respond.

Maewen and Arven started towards them but Fatality held them back, "Just wait for a moment."

* * *

Race created a straight jacket that bound Dela, "Stop it!"

Dela broke free of the jacket since Race's heart really wasn't in it. She hit Race with a giant fist, "Fine! Take her side!"

"Dela, this is insane!" Miri protested. Dela slapped her away with the hand construct.

Now the three affronted Sapphires joined in for a combined force bubble. Unfortunately, nearby Sapphires, disaffected by Carol's marriage when they didn't have a love of their own, joined Dela's cause.

Fatality released her sisters, "Now would be a good time."

The three leapt into action.

* * *

The humans, and one lone Argoan, began to discuss it amongst themselves.

"Maybe we should join in," Ice ventured.

"Yeah, but on whose side?" Donna asked.

"The blonde's mad because Carol married Kyle," Galatea added.

"Then we should help the others," Ice declared.

"Why?" Donna asked, "It's not like they let me bring Don, or Wenonah got to bring Jack, or Tea bring along Blackhawk. Why should she be the only one who gets any?"

"Carol is our Queen, we should defend her." Talia proclaimed as she came to stand beside their table. Ivy stood beside her in solidarity.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," Fire said icily.

Galatea rose and joined them, "She's right. Carol has done nothing but shown us kindness. She's supported us in joining the Star Sapphires. I won't abandon her."

"Well, I will," Donna declared hotly, "It's not right that she gets the only man."

"What if she shared?" Ivy asked.

_That_ garnered her a lot of incredulous stares. Ivy shrugged, "He is cute."

Owlwoman rolled her eyes, "It's not our fight and we're _not_ going to share Kyle Rayner. I'd be more inclined to support Carol if she let me bring Jack here but as it stands, she's on her own."

"And it's not like she's even here defending her name anyway. She's with _him_," Fire retorted.

This earned her some wry looks and Fire shrugged, "No one said anything about giving up men when I signed on."

"We can have men!" Talia snapped, "It's just none of them have been deemed worthy by the rings."

"Who cares if they're worthy? I just want to get laid," Fire yelled.

Everyone looked at her and she was slightly embarrassed, "Within discriminating limits of course."

"Then go out and find someone and quit your complaining," Ivy said, "It's useless and it's annoying."

"_Annoying_?" Fire was on her feet, "I'm _never_ annoying. I'm loved by everyone."

"Then why do you need a man?" Ivy quipped, "You should be able to find plenty of love here."

"Why you…" Fire growled.

"Look!" Owlwoman got to her feet, "I remember Star Sapphire as a caring person but this is no longer Star Sapphire we're dealing with. Carol Ferris has done us a great wrong and I want to see that wrong rectified."

Talia's ring blazed, "Over my dead body."

Owlwoman, Donna, and Fire all smiled coldly. Only Ice seemed to shrink back.

* * *

Mary and Kara sat together in the Javelin. Ray sat alongside Mary but she'd continually assured him she was all right. He could tell though, something was _off_ about her. She wasn't sad or gloomy any more. But there was something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen since Darkseid had a hold on her. He tried to point this out but she put him down in very concrete terms. He'd fallen silent since then and just worried now.

Kara was understandably upset. She wasn't really mad at Kyle, he'd obviously been out of his head, but Carol Ferris was another story. Listening to Kyle's stories about how Carol was prisoner to the star sapphire, she'd adopted a lenient air towards her as well. That leniency had bit her on the butt.

Carol was obviously in league with the star sapphire. Its goals were her goals and so on. Katma had been kind enough to explain the Guardians' theory regarding the matter. They felt the stone was still a parasite but now it acted in a symbiotic fashion. Empowering Carol and giving her heart's desires in exchange for a few considerations and her body as a source of transportation.

To be fair, if Kara could be so generous, Carol _had_ approached Hal Jordan first. Despite their long standing relationships, romantic and professional, he'd rebuffed her. So she went after Kyle. Now, why Jordan could reject her and Kyle couldn't was a source of worry for Kara. What if he truly did love Carol?

"Don't go there," Mary warned.

"Go where?" Kara asked.

"To Kyle loving her," Mary said, "He doesn't. He loves you."

Kara gave her a quizzical look, "How did you…?"

"I know you," Mary offered as an explanation, "You blamed yourself for Argo's destruction for years. It's only natural that you would blame yourself for Kyle being taken by another woman."

Kara sighed, "I can't help but wonder how much 'taking' she's been doing."

"You can't go there," Mary said, "It'll drive you nuts if you do."

Kara offered her a weak laugh, "Too late."

Supergirl studied Mary for a moment, "And what greeting are you going to give Galatea?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mary rebutted.

"I've seen those storm clouds in your eyes before. You've got trouble on your mind and heart. Your kind of trouble gets people hurt."

"So?" Mary asked.

"Now I know we have a problem," Kara countered, "Look, Galatea is as out of her head as Kyle. She probably has no idea of what she did."

"So, I'll remind her," Mary said coldly.

"Mary, promise me you won't confront Galatea," Kara requested.

"No, I won't," Mary said.

"So you won't confront her?" Kara said hopefully.

"No, I won't promise not to confront her. It's gonna be a fight. Who knows who I'll run into?" Mary stated.

"Just don't go looking for her," Kara urged.

"We'll see," Mary replied. She rose from her seat, "I'm getting some coffee. Anybody want anything?"

"I'll take a cup and a doughnut if they have any left," Kara asked.

"I'm good," Ray said.

Mary left and Kara turned to him, "We have a problem."

He nodded, "I thought when Darkseid left her it would end but now…?"

"Watch over her, Ray. She'll listen to you," Kara suggested.

"I hope," he said sadly.

* * *

Dela's supporters hemmed in Miss, Race, Miri, Fatality, Maewen, and Arven. They were restrained in binders and their rings were contained in force bubbles projected by at least two Sapphires apiece. Dela wore a cruel smile.

"You each thought yourselves my equal?" she laughed, "Now you are my prisoners. Carol will surrender to me or you will die, one at a time, until she gives in to my demands."

"Oh, you're a _great_ nominee for Queen," Race quipped.

Dela slapped her across the face. It was humiliating and it was the only part of her body that was exposed, "Mind your manners. I shall be your new Queen in a matter of minutes."

A left cross suddenly sent her sprawling. Galatea stood over her. Talia and Ivy supported her. Over at the tables where they'd fought the others, Owlwoman, Donna, and Fire lay across the ground, unconscious. Ice had stayed out of the fight and was edging towards the palace entrance.

"You really want to do this?" Dela asked with an ironic edge to her voice.

"Try me," Galatea said.

Dela's bar construct swept Tea's feet out from underneath her. She laughed as she rose, "You fool. You rely so much on your physical gifts; you forget to use the ring. There's a reason it was gifted to you."

A force beam from Galatea's ring almost knocked Dela's teeth out. She grinned, "Yeah, I think I could get the hang of it."

Dela got back onto her feet as Galatea also rose. They aimed their rings at one another and constructs formed. They began to clash. As they did so, the captive Sapphires freed themselves in an explosive display of violet light. Talia and Ivy joined their side and the battle raged on.

* * *

"So, what are you thinking?" Carol wore a playful smile as she came over to where Kyle was sitting.

"My God woman, you're insatiable," Kyle accused as he recognized the look in her eye.

"It _is_ our honeymoon," she eased herself onto his lap, "Actually I was thinking we could do a little travelling."

"You're kidding," he retorted.

Carol frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you'd want me anywhere but in these rooms," he admitted.

Carol softly chuckled, "Kyle, you aren't a prisoner. You're my husband and my consort, free to move about as you please. You could even go back to Earth if you wanted. Or we could go _together_."

"You're serious," he realized.

She gave him an exasperated look, "_Of course_ I'm serious. Kyle, I _love_ you. Love doesn't keep prisoners. Besides, I've got to trust you. I'm an _older_ woman. That means I have to keep your interest. How long would I be able to do that if I held you here?"

"You're only ten years older than me," Kyle said dryly.

"Kyle, that just means I'll start to sag before you," she said with equal dryness.

She slipped out of his lap and did a twirl. Her nightgown and nightie moved with her, "I'm in my thirties; you're just into your twenties. My hair may be jet black for now but the gray will creep in. I'm 5' 7" and weigh 126 lbs but how long with that last? Will I grow fat? Will you still love me if I do?"

"You're really serious about going somewhere?" Kyle rose out of the chair.

Carol almost convulsed, "_Yes_."

"Let's go to Earth," he suggested, "We could take a tour of Europe and Asia."

She grinned, "Good choice. On Earth I have money. _Lots_ of it."

"I'm not exactly a pauper," he said.

"Do you have billions?" she asked. When he admitted that he didn't, she smirked; "Well, I do. So don't try and compete."

There was a knocking on the door. Carol looked to Kyle. Seeing he was as baffled as her, she ignored it. The knock became a pound and Carol finally opened the door. Ice stood revealed on the other side.

"Carol, Dela Pharon is leading a revolt. She wants to be Queen. Some of the Sapphires are defending you but most are in rebellion," Ice explained.

"Why are they unhappy?" Carol asked.

Ice's eyes fell on Kyle and Carol's lips pursed, "I see."

She went to the bedroom and retrieved the headband with the star sapphire mounted on it. She concentrated and the band became a mask. She slipped it on. Her night clothes became a Sapphire uniform.

Kyle joined he rand retrieved his ring. His clothes became a Green Lantern uniform complete with mask.

"No Kyle, I need to do this on my own," she advised.

"But…" he protested.

She kissed him, "_I'm_ their Queen. If I can't put this down on my own then I deserve to lose my crown."

Kyle watched her follow Ice out of the royal suite and he honestly worried about her.


	21. Chapter 21

7 Justice League the Corps

"Milord, what are we to do?" Lyssa Drak inquired of Sinestro from their Corps' headquarters on Qward. The Elite were gathered in the Fear Lodge with their master and all were essentially wondering the same thing. The only potential exceptions were Tri-eye and Slushh, who would simply be looking forward to finding their next victims.

"We have rested and gathered our strength, dear Lyssa," Sinestro gently chided her, "Now we are strong enough once again to challenge the Star Sapphires."

"But they still outnumber us," even as she said it she knew it was the wrong thing to bring up.

"I know that," Sinestro said disdainfully as he folded his arms across his chest, a sure sign he was displeased with her. Lyssa was wounded by his displeasure. She'd serve him in any capacity he desired. All he needed to do was say the word.

"Arkillo, are the Corpsmen reporting in?" he asked.

"Nearly half have reported in," Arkillo said gruffly.

Lyssa could tell he was pleased with her downfall from favorite. She could almost feel the gray behemoth's neck in between her hands. She was the guardian of the Book of Parallax and the historian for the Corps. Her star would rise once again in her lord's eye, or she'd die making it so.

Sinestro was aware of these things of course. It pleased him to square his Corpsmen off of one another. Their ambitions and energies were honed by competition, as were their survival skills. If they fell to one of their own who was to say they wouldn't have fallen to a Red, Orange, Indigo, or Green Lantern? Or even one of these ridiculous Star Sapphires? The Blue Lanterns were twice as pathetic as Carol's mob so he didn't even consider them a threat. He wouldn't even dwell on the thrice damned Black Lanterns.

"That's enough," Sinestro declared, "We go now! Have the Corpsmen prepare to recharge their rings. I will be with them shortly."

Arkillo marched off to issue his lord's orders. Sinestro turned to the Elite, "Our lesser members will be looking to you for guidance. Remember this above all else, you are the masters of _fear_, there is no room in your hearts for _love_."

They all nodded as Sinestro spat the last word. Then they exited the Lodge and took their positions as the first rank of the Corps. Summoning their batteries, they recited the oath and then Sinestro exhorted them.

"Master your emotions! There is no room in our hearts for something as weak as love. We go now to crush these women and their misguided mistresses. Follow me!" Sinestro lifted into the air and the Corps followed. Shifting them out of the antimatter universe, he arranged a spatial rift in Zamaron's solar system. There was no stealth or guile in their approach. They were here to create fear and panic. That required a head on attack.

* * *

The Javelin translated out of subspace as its hyperdrive disengaged. Blackhawk had a full audience with Lady Blackhawk, Anna Fortune, and Stargirl in the cockpit. He checked the coordinates of the planet before them with the estimated position of Zamaron as given to them by the Guardians of the Universe.

"Anna, Courtney, I need you to step outside and get John and Shayera for me," he requested.

"But…" Courtney began to whine.

Anna cuffed her upside the head, "We're on it. Come along, dear."

Courtney plopped down in the first available seat near Captain Marvel and Junior. She huffed her displeasure and guaranteed that she was the center of attention. Marvel found it rather amusing but he kept his mirth to himself. She'd think he was laughing _at_ her and then there would be hell to pay.

Anna reached John and Shayera but they presented a conflicted picture. They'd been off since their encounter with the Sapphires. It was as though a wound, barely healed, had been reopened. She didn't know them very well, barely in fact, but she felt for them. Whatever was affecting them was torturous.

"I hate to interrupt but Blackhawk has requested that you two join him in the cockpit," Anna relayed.

Shayera was slightly surprised. She'd served as Blackhawk's co-pilot on previous deep space missions but this time he had Lady Blackhawk. She could feel the vibrational shift of the engines as they shifted out of subspace. That could mean the pilot wanted a positive ID on Zamaron.

John and Katma had been the ones to receive the intel from the Guardians that they were using. She'd barely seen it. What use would she be in the cockpit?

"I don't know…" Shayera began to beg out of it.

"He _insisted_," Anna lied. She felt Blackhawk had a plan involving these two and it behooved her to see that plan through.

Shayera looked sharply to John. He shrugged, "He insisted."

"Okay, I'm going," Shayera wisely surrendered to numerically superior forces.

They entered the cockpit and Blackhawk motioned for them to sit at the recently vacated seats. Shayera remained standing.

"Plant your ass before I plant it for you," Blackhawk threatened.

Shayera seriously doubted he could pull of his threat but it was so out of character that she plopped into the seat just out of sheer surprise.

"You two have been as nervous as hunted mice around each other this whole trip and I think I know why. I was there the last time you were like this and I have to tell you I thought you'd worked it out," he said.

"I thought we had as well," Shayera sniffed.

"That means this is your fault," Blackhawk said to John.

"Now wait a minute…" John got defensive.

"John, do the League a favor and shut up," Blackhawk ordered.

Lady Blackhawk just grinned away at the co-pilot's station as she flew the shuttle in towards Zamaron. This was her type of intervention.

"I'm betting you turned into an overprotective boob, or something along these lines," Blackhawk surmised, "And I'm willing to bet Shayera didn't take that very well."

Shayera snorted. John opened his mouth but he grimly closed it again.

"That was probably the smartest thing you could do at this particular juncture," Blackhawk deduced, "But you'll get your chance."

"Take a look at one another," Blackhawk instructed. John gazed at Shayera but she kept her eyes averted. Blackhawk snapped, "Now, dammit! I don't have time for this crap and neither do you. As I understand it, these ladies mess with hearts and minds. And right now, you're vulnerable because you're apart. You're stronger together than apart so get your differences out in the open and settle this!"

Both John and Shayera blinked at the vehemence in Blackhawk's voice. He calmed somewhat, "They have Galatea and you two are my best chance of getting her back."

"I…" John began to speak to Shayera but he faltered.

"Use the cargo bay. No one is in there," Blackhawk instructed, "Give it twenty minutes and _everyone_ is going to be back there getting ready to bail out so use the time you have wisely."

John looked to Shayera, his eyes were warm and hopeful, "I'm game if you are."

Shayera's expression softened, "All right, but this had better be good."

"Trust me," John urged.

"I thought I could," Shayera could see how that hurt John and she regretted it, "But I'm willing to take that chance again."

They left and Blackhawk returned his attention to the instruments and the planet looming ever closer.

"Damn, I'm a good influence," Lady Blackhawk said proudly.

"Oh really? You think so?" Blackhawk asked with some amusement.

"Ask J'onn. He'll tell you," she promised.

"I'm almost afraid to," Blackhawk chuckled.

"Hey! Where's the love?" she protested, "And remember, I can splatter us across a mountain range once we hit atmo."

"No pressure then," he said dryly.

"Of course not. Just tell me what I want to hear and you'll live," Lady Blackhawk assured him.

"Are you like this with J'onn?" Blackhawk asked.

"Of course not. I want him to love me," she admitted.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it seems to be working. And I'm willing to bet he knows about this other side of your personality," Blackhawk encouraged her.

Lady Blackhawk sighed, "He _does_ love me."

"Are you okay to fly or are you going to be signing up for a Sapphire ring?" he wondered.

"Oh foo, you have no romance in your soul," she accused.

"I have plenty of romance in my soul. Ask my girlfriend," he suggested.

"Then why did she accept that ring?" LBH demanded.

Blackhawk was instantly downcast and she bit her lower lip, "Look, I'm sorry. We're going to get her back. I promise."

"I know," he admitted, "I'm going after her myself."

"But regulations say…" she began before he cut her off.

"The hell with regulations. This is the woman I love. Nothing is going to get in my way," Blackhawk declared.

LBH smiled and was quite proud of him as she said, "Good for you."

* * *

Carol stepped out into the throng of feuding Sapphires. They parted like the veritable Red Sea before her. At last only Dela was still struggling as Fatality held her off.

"Dela!" Carol said crossly.

The blonde turned and was smacked in the mouth by Fatality's construct. Carol gave her a reproving glare and Fatality apologized. Dela wasn't inclined to accept.

"End this," Carol ordered.

"Why should I?" Dela haughtily asked, "My supporters outnumber yours. It's only a matter of time before I vanquish them."

"If your supporters will stand down, you get your shot at the crown…and the star sapphire," Carol announced loudly.

"You'd face me?" Dela sought clarification, "No hiding behind your flunkies?"

"One on one, just like last time," Carol promised.

"I took the sapphire from you last time," Dela reminded her, "And there will be no turning to the Zamarons. Once you lose that's it. You won't even receive a power ring."

"Fair enough," Carol agreed, "As long as it's reciprocal."

"Of course it will be," Dela laughed, "I've waited a long time for you to be this stupid."

"Fatality, you will drop the flag and then we will begin," Carol instructed.

"Carol, I…" Fatality faltered.

"I need you to do this," Carol was adamant.

"Very well," Fatality relented.

"Clear this area," Carol commanded.

The Sapphires moved off to the side, near the walls of the stone city. Fatality formed a flag construct and held it aloft. Dela paced back and forth like a caged cat. Carol stood in place, looking as though she were about to repose.

Fatality dropped the flag. Carol reacted before Dela could even form a simple construct. A raw, savage beam of violet energy ravaged Dela. Her clothes were torn away and cuts formed in her skin as Carol pelted her with needle-like daggers. She dropped to her knees and tried to form a shield. It was fragmented and penetrated within seconds.

"Enough! I beg you!" Dela risked screaming.

Carol's assault ceased but the sapphire blazed, "Do you surrender?"

"I…" Dela couldn't say it.

Carol used the sapphire to grab Dela and slam her into a wall. She then applied a crushing force as Dela was helplessly pinned down. Carol approached and spoke again.

"_Do you surrender_?" she harshly demanded.

"Yes!" Dela screamed.

The crushing beam disappeared but a construct bubble ripped Dela's ring from her finger. Dela gaped. Her knees gave way and she sank onto her buttocks, back up against the wall.

Carol knelt before her and held up the ring, "I'm willing to give you a chance. _One_ chance. Swear allegiance to me, humble yourself, and swear fealty to the cause of Love not your selfish ambition and I'll give this back."

Dela's mind reeled. A sonic boom ripped through the city as the Javelin shuttle raced by. Carol's expression and voice hardened even more, if that were possible.

"I don't have time for this. Decide now or forever hold your peace," Carol threatened.

Dela scrambled onto her knees and prostrated before Carol, "I so swear."

"I'm your Queen?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Dela desperately said.

"_Say_ it," Carol commanded.

"You are my Queen, now and forever more," Dela swore.

"I believe this is yours," Carol handed the ring back, "Now place it on your finger and prepare for battle. I believe the Justice League has arrived and where they travel Green Lanterns are close behind."

"What are your orders, my Queen?" Fatality asked.

"We defend the Battery and the Zamaron sisters," Carol instructed, "None get by."

"What of Kyle?" Dela asked as she repaired her uniform.

"He will come to me," Carol prophesied, "Then he will choose between me and his former love."

"You think she's here?" Race asked.

Carol smirked, "Would you be elsewhere?"


	22. Chapter 22

7 Justice League the Corps

Shayera entered the cargo area and then turned on John, "Well?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," John admitted.

Shayera thought about and then ran a hand through her hair, "You want to know what hurt the most? You were…insulting."

She could see _that_ startled him. His eyes pleaded for more information so she decided to give it to him, "I'm not a damsel in distress. In fact, when I was the most distressed, I never turned to you. I never sought you out and I didn't ask for your help. It was something I had to work out on my own."

"You turned to Fate," John softly countered.

"He came to me," Shayera revealed, "I didn't seek him out. I didn't ask for help."

"But you did accept it," John pointed out.

Shayera was stymied and she knew it, "Yes, I accepted it. It was a valuable lesson. At that point I didn't want help, not because I felt I was too strong or proud to receive it but because I felt unworthy. Fate showed me I was still worthy of living, and of being helped, if for no other reason that I was so miserable and decrepit."

"When I returned to the League, a lot of those same feelings still dominated my thinking. I proved myself, time and again, and won the admiration of my peers…of you," Shayera shared and then she frowned, "And in one split second you took that all away."

John wore the same expression he'd had when she'd hit him, "I had no idea."

She smiled weakly, "I know but you were supposed to."

"How can I know unless you share with me?" John wondered.

Shayera threw her hands up, "I blame Carter. He's got us…well, me…thinking of us as star-crossed lovers throughout time. We're close, closer than I thought possible and we're so compatible that sometimes it's hard to know where one of us ends and the other begins. It's actually frightening when you think about it."

She pointed a finger at him, "And you had to go and toss that aside like it was all worthless!"

He reached out and took hold of her hand. She resisted at first but then she let him lace his fingers in between hers, "I had no idea. You have to know I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"You did when you were with Mari," she said flatly.

Again, the struck expression; "I swore to myself and to you I'd never do that again. How can I know what you're thinking or what you've been through unless you tell me?"

Her face adopted a wry smirk, "I guess you can't."

"I love you, Shayera Hol. I want to see you safe," he confessed.

"I'm not one of those helpless women we rescue every day, John," she stressed, "I'm just as capable as you in my own way, maybe more so."

He grinned as he nodded, "Maybe more so."

"Now that it's settled, kiss me before I change my mind," Shayera urged.

John was more than happy to comply. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and tender for two such fierce warriors. They rested foreheads after it ended. Shayera smirked again.

"We got time for a quickie?" she playfully suggested.

"You're kidding," John was only half incredulous.

"Hey, we made up. I want my make-up sex," she teased.

The latch to the door clicked as it released and John wore a rueful expression, "Love the idea, hate the timing."

Superman was surprised to find them there locked in an embrace. Neither the human nor the Thanagarian looked inclined to be remorseful so he let it go. Diana gave him an encouraging look. Obviously the scene had stirred some feelings in her as well.

"We'll be jumping in sixty seconds," Superman warned them as the rest of the JLers filed into the bay.

Shayera pulled John in and gave him one last, passionate kiss. Clark looked to Diana, who merely looked expectant. Billy never displayed public affection with Courtney when he was in his Marvel form. Actually, he never displayed affection with her in his Marvel form at all, other than when she leapt into his arms and kissed him that one time.

Mary was stand-offish so Ray didn't even bother trying. Anna gave Booster the once over but decided against it. The Green Lanterns kept their jealousies to themselves, particularly Katma.

Superman turned to face Diana. Intending to merely give her a word of encouragement he was startled when she took hold of where his cape attached to his costume and pulled him in. Her kiss was as full of hope and promise as her eyes did when she released him. He perked right up.

"John, stand by on the ramp please." He requested.

A red light next to the ramp came on. They could feel the shuttle banking. The light turned yellow and John lowered the ramp. He and Shayera gathered with the assembled heroes. They would all bail out and the ramp would be closed from the cockpit.

The light turned green and Superman led the charge.

* * *

The Javelin slowly banked and came about. The Blackhawks came over the massive city complex carved into the rocks of the canyon. Signaling the JLers and GLs, Lady Blackhawk watched them go via a monitor. When they'd gone, she turned to Blackhawk.

"They're off. Now what's your plan, stud?" she asked, "`Cause this shuttle's not going to fit in that canyon."

"We land at the entrance and I make my way on foot," he said grimly.

"You're going to be awfully exposed down there. You're sure she's worth it?" LBH inquired.

Blackhawk shot her a venomous look and she raised her hands, "Forget I asked."

He started to set the shuttle down at the entrance to the canyon. Lady Blackhawk studied him, "You do realize once you're out there, I can't save your sorry ass?"

"Just mind the radio and watch the shuttle. The League may need a hot extraction," he informed her.

"And what happens to you?" she wondered.

"Tea will get me out of there," he predicted.

"And if you're wrong?" she asked as the shuttle sat down.

"Then there's nothing worth coming back to," he said with grim finality.

He exited the cockpit while Lady Blackhawk's jaw gaped. She followed him out and saw him strapping on a holster. Removing a plasma gun from the weapons locker, he put it in the holster.

She took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. Taking hold of his lapels, she pulled him in and fiercely kissed him, "That's for luck."

He gave her a quizzical look but said nothing as he lowered the boarding ramp. He tossed off a jaunty salute and stepped out onto an alien world. Lady Blackhawk felt as though her world was caving in.

"You're coming back," she promised herself, "You have to."

* * *

The Sapphires watched as the JLers and GLs jumped out of the shuttle on its third pass. Fire, Owlwoman, and Donna were woken and told of what was happening. The three were filled with trepidation. They'd faced the League on Earth and every instinct cried against doing it again. Talia and Ivy had no problems whatsoever with it. Galatea was strangely subdued. She'd never emotionally recovered from fighting Mary and then to face off with her fellow Sapphires? She was getting disillusioned rather quickly.

Carol could see this in their body language and she took pains to address them even as their opponents approached, "Take heart sisters! Our cause is being tested. Your _love_ is being tested. Make converts of them and they will follow our lead as we take our message to the stars!"

_That_ seemed to bolster the reluctant warriors. Thoughts of fighting put aside and instead replaced by a quest to share their love and turn their foes into friends soothed their nerves. After all, shouldn't a hero have love in their heart?

* * *

"Now!" Carol shouted.

The Star Sapphires rose as one. They projected constructs and force beams. The League and the Lanterns were hard pressed to make an approach. But the representatives of both groups were among the mightiest of their respective teams.

Kara reached out helplessly as Mary raced off. Kara flexed her arms and widened the hand construct that gripped her. Breaking free of its grip, she went for the Sapphire that constructed it.

Miri steadied herself. Combat did not come naturally to the red head. She literally was a lover, not a fighter. But she loved her cause and her sisters more than she valued her distaste at fighting. She created a wall but Kara broke through it.

Miri suddenly found it hard to love as Kara gripped her by the tunic, "Where's Carol Ferris?"

"You!" Miri realized that this was Kyle's lost love, "You're here because of Kyle."

"Damn straight I am," Kara growled, "Where is she? Or better yet, where is he?"

Miri actually laughed at the irony, "You mean he hasn't swooped into your arms yet?"

Kara sensed a trap but she was silent as Miri continued to speak, "He's not coming you know. He's married now and he loves his _wife_."

Kara reeled. The dope got married? To Star Sapphire? She was gonna kill him. It was that simple. She'd hand him his ass on a platter and then drag him home _after _an annulment.

Miri took heart and slammed Kara with a mallet. The Argoan shrugged it off and pulled back her fist. Miri doubled up her personal field but the following blow still stunned her.

_Now_ Kara went in search of Kyle.

* * *

Shayera faced Owlwoman and Donna again. Her smile was predatory, "Oh good, we get to play again."

The Sapphires tried creating conversion chambers but Shayera always side slipped them. Her nimble flight left the Sapphires feeling overwhelmed and helpless. Owlwoman, who was also a creature of the air, decided enough was enough.

"Cover me," she requested and took off after Shayera. Wherever Shayera went, Owlwoman followed but her focus was so much on to her flying, she couldn't muster the heart to create a construct. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized Shayera was making a bee line for Donna.

"Donna!" Owlwoman cried out.

Donna turned just in time to see the mace smack her in the face. Only her personal field kept her from serious bodily harm. Her impact with the dirt below took the fight out of her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Shayera sped by the spot that Donna had occupied and beat her wings as she built up speed. Owlwoman, whose magical abilities granted her the flying ability of an owl, could only match her not surpass her. She was beginning to recognize the keen intelligence behind the apparent madness. The flight itself was erratic enough to occlude Shayera's next move. No, the Thanagarian wasn't so clumsy as to telegraph her intentions.

The only thing obvious about the pattern was that she would attack the closest Sapphire, or Sapphires, within range of her flight. Owlwoman grew desperate enough to try wrangling Shayera as she neared one of her sisters. That being said, all she accomplished was interfering with that Sapphire's defense and insuring that she was brought down.

Shayera climbed and then went into a steep dive. Her wings folded back, she gained speed as she raced towards the ground. And it _was _the ground she was headed for. Owlwoman's sharp eyes caught sight of Talia and Ivy at the last minute. It was too late to warn them.

They fell before Shayera's onslaught. Her wings stretched forth at the last moment and caught air and lifted her off of the ground. It was only as Owlwoman saw Shayera lift that she realized her own dive was too steep. She collided with the rocks below.

The Native American managed to get to her feet and began to search the skies. It was a rustling sound in the air that gave Shayera away. Owlwoman formed a catcher's mitt and caught the approaching JLer. Shayera slumped to the ground.

Owlwoman cautiously approached. She made certain her personal field was up and her ring was aglow. Still, when she got close enough, Shayera came up swinging. Like at the UN, she relentlessly beat at Owlwoman's defenses until they crumbled. Then she put Wenonah down for the duration.

Shayera studied her most elusive prey. Owlwoman had wavered at the last, as though she didn't have the heart for the battle. If that were true, and if it were universal, she'd have the advantage every time. Still, it was a lot of _ifs_.

* * *

Kyle reached the outer courtyard. He was dressed in his GL uniform and he wore his ring, freshly recharged; now he just had to decide what to do. He liked Carol, he honestly did. She was a vivacious woman. But he didn't love her the way she wanted to be loved, needed to be loved, and deserved to be loved.

The ground shook as Kara landed in front of him. His heart soared into his throat. He wore a stupid grin, he knew it, and didn't care.

"Kara!" so much hope was put into that name, he couldn't quite believe it.

"You're _married_?" she demanded verification from the source.

_Uh oh_, he thought. Outwardly, he said, "Kinda."

"To Star Sapphire?" her anger wasn't dissipating. In fact her irritation seemed to be growing.

"Sort of," he helplessly admitted.

She looked disgusted but her posture relaxed somewhat, "How do you get a divorce around here?"

"He doesn't, sweetie," Carol said from behind Kara, "Marriage on Zamaron is a sacred, _permanent_ trust."

Kara glared at her and then she turned to Kyle, "C'mon Kyle, we're going to be living in sin from now on."

"Are you talking about moving in with me?" he wondered.

"It seems it's the only way I can keep you from running off and getting married willy nilly," she said as her humor began to return.

"Excuse me, but that's my husband you're talking about running away with," Carol said forcefully, "I _am_ going to put up a fight."

Kara rubbed her knuckles into the palm of her other hand, "Good. I've been hoping you'd say something like that."


	23. Chapter 23

7 Justice League the Corps

The Question and the Huntress quietly slipped into the monitor womb. They hadn't visited it for a couple of days. Sue and J'onn had read them the riot act regarding its use but they'd fallen short of forbidding the couple from using it.

The Question sat down at his preferred bank of computers and monitors and began accessing reports from around the globe. Huntress sat at the other station and called up the internal security feeds.

"I do believe you were chastised over that," Question reminded her.

"How're they going to know? Who's going to tell them? You? And before you answer that, try and remember that we sleep together and that if I get busted sleep is all you'll be getting in the future." She warned.

Question shrugged and returned to his reports. Huntress gleefully called up the recordings from Booster's room.

"Claire What's-her-face stayed overnight before Booster went on the space mission. I've got to know how good she is in bed." She declared.

"Why?" he asked absent mindedly.

"Booster's been bragging her up for a couple of years now but apparently they only had sex just recently. I want to see what was worth the wait," Huntress revealed.

"You may be surprised," Question warned.

Huntress ignored her husband and found the time stamp of when the couple entered the room. They were rather sedate and Huntress began fast forwarding. Soon, however, they were tearing each other's clothes off. It was rather primal and Huntress had to admit to herself that she was getting turned on.

She looked away towards Question, "Y'know, we could…"

"We'd ruin the equipment," he said with finality in his voice.

"Fine," now she was irked. Returning her attention to the screen, she saw something that piqued her interest, "Q, she's got a strap-on. Maybe I should invest in one and give you a whole new outlook on things."

"I think you'll find the apparatus in question is organic," he replied.

She stared at the screen, "Omigod! _She's_ a _he_?"

"Not quite," Question countered, "She _used_ to be a man but now she is a woman with opposing genitalia. I believe the crude term for it is 'shemale'."

"But Booster…" she couldn't believe it. The womanizer wannabe was secretly a homo?

"Booster has a broader tolerance and acceptance of such things than your average citizen from this era. I suspect it has to do with his being from the future. He has made passing remarks to the generally more tolerant society that he came from," Question remarked.

"You knew about this? I mean, you knew about her…him…whatever the hell he is?" Huntress asked in disbelief.

"I vetted her a few years ago when she and Booster first made contact. Her supposed secret wasn't that hard to discover, especially since other potential suitors were repulsed by her condition and were willing to talk. The only question was how Booster would react. I guess that's been answered," he explained.

"We have to do something," she insisted.

She could feel him staring despite the faceless visage, "They seem perfectly happy. Leave them be."

"Are you ordering me around?" Huntress got huffy.

"It's a suggestion. A very _strong_ suggestion," Question stated.

"I thought we'd made policy clear," J'onn said as he phased through the wall.

"J'onn! Claire What's-her-face is a man!" Huntress blurted out.

"Claire Connelly is a sweet soul who would be mortified to discover that she'd been spied upon during an intimate moment that is _none_ of your concern," J'onn declared.

"But…" Huntress started to protest.

"Step away from the equipment. _Now_!" J'onn ordered.

The Question moved away with an air of resignation. Huntress joined him but she was rather put out.

J'onn unleashed his Martian vision and the sensitive equipment was crushed against the wall. He didn't stop until every server, monitor, router, and keyboard was destroyed. He turned to them after he'd finished.

"This space will be converted into something of _real_ use to the League," he announced.

He exited by using the door. Question and Huntress slowly followed him out into the corridor. J'onn was busy storming away. Huntress snorted.

"So much for a little harmless fun," she complained, "What crawled up Greenie's shorts and died?"

"Lady Blackhawk is off on her first deep space mission. They are facing the Star Sapphire Corps, an unknown equation; and potentially the Sinestro Corps, a known and deadly factor," Question revealed.

"Then why didn't he just say so?" Huntress huffed.

"You have to admit, your hobby bordered on the immoral," he ventured. Seeing her flash of anger he amended that to, "At the very least it was indiscreet."

"Okay, I'll give you that," she allowed.

"What are your plans regarding Ms. Connelly?" Question asked.

She gave him an incredulous look, "I'm outing him."

"Helena, _she's_ done nothing. Her life has been hard enough. Acceptance is a rare commodity for people like her. She needs your help, not another hindrance," he voiced.

"You're serious," she realized how strongly he felt about this.

"Generally," he concurred.

"What'll you give me to keep his secret?" Huntress wanted to know.

"It's _her_ secret," Question amended for her.

She smirked, "Chicks with dicks, huh?"

"That's a poor stereotype," he reproved her.

"Okay, you win. I'll keep quiet about _her_," she promised.

"Thank you," Question offered.

"Oh, I want more than that. This secret comes with a price," she informed him.

"What kind of price?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Well, thinking about _her_ dick is making me horny. Satisfy my every carnal desire, at least four times, and I'll keep quiet," she laid out her terms.

"That's blackmail," Question retorted.

"Damn straight," Huntress grinned, "Now think about it. I'm asking you to spend the rest of the day making love to me and you're quibbling?"

"Where do we get a room?" he suddenly asked.

"Good boy," she purred, "Let me change clothes and we can book a room at the Four Seasons."

"It's a good thing we started keeping travelling kits in the trunk of the car," he opined.

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on _driving_ back and forth between Hub City and New York," Huntress laughed.

"And let them record my molecular pattern in the teleporter? That machine was designed to make copies of us all. I for one don't want to have to fight a soulless version of myself," Question huffed.

"Go get the car," Huntress couldn't hide her mirth, "I'll get changed and join you outside."

"Looking forward to it," he replied and scooted on off.

She shook her head and headed for the locker room. Idly she wondered which locker room "Claire" would feel more comfortable in. Which one would Huntress feel more comfortable having _her_ in? For the oddest reason, that question kept floating around her mind even later on.

* * *

Mary streaked through the crowded skies. She dodged, evaded, and broke through countless constructs. She had one target in mind and when she spotted Galatea she went straight for her. As things stood, the Argoan was caught completely unawares.

Mary slammed her with a right cross before Galatea was even aware of her presence. To be fair, the clone was distracted by her own torn feelings. Slamming into the rock walls of the city, her conflict increased as she recognized her attacker.

Mary doggedly pursued her victim and came at her with fists flying. Being naturally highly invulnerable, Galatea had a tendency not to erect a personal field but seeing Mary's wrathful expression, she opted for one now. It still did little good.

Mary pummeled her shields with blows that came as fast as the Swiftness of Mercury would allow. Galatea's sense of guilt and festering disillusionment worked against her here. Mary was out for blood and Galatea could barely muster the desire to stop her. Her sense of love was faltering and her ring was barely functioning as a result.

Galatea created a construct that held Mary back. Mary spat out her venom, "Coward! I thought you enjoyed a fight or do you only prefer ambushes and beating helpless victims up now?"

Galatea's heart fell and Mary easily broke free. The Marvel pushed Galatea up against the wall. She landed one unobstructed blow after another. Something about the ease of her victory stopped her. Galatea's lips and nose were bloodied yet she still didn't raise a hand in her own defense. Seeing that Mary was actively her reconsidering her course of action, Galatea spoke at last.

"Do you see what's happening? You may be free from Darkseid but the rage within you is always there. We all have it but you're succumbing to it right now. The hate is consuming you," Galatea paused and saw that her words were penetrating so she bared her soul, "I know about hate. That's all my life was composed of until I found love."

Mary's face darkened again, "So now you're going to preach the Star Sapphires' version of love?"

Galatea shook her head, "No. I found love on Earth when Blackhawk reciprocated my feelings. I found they were actually love. I didn't know what they were until he helped explain them and helped me explore them."

Galatea hesitated, "I also had you to thank for that. You showed me love, even through your struggle with your inner darkness. You showed me love despite Darkseid's influence."

Mary was softening and Galatea struggled to exploit that advantage, "I won't stop you. I won't even resist. Beat me half to death if that's your goal but consider one thing, what happened to that girl that loved so easily? Does she want to twist her soul with hate the way that I did? Does she want those scars? Because they last for a lifetime. They wake you up in the middle of the night and make you scream because of the things you've done. Do you really want to live that way?"

Mary was in a full conundrum. She struggled to deal with the ramifications of Galatea's message. The Wisdom of Solomon and Athena was kicking in and she didn't like what she saw. She'd faltered. Even after all of her struggles and work with Black Adam she'd fallen into the trap. Her anger had seduced her.

And what was anger but a reaction to fear? Galatea had bested her and she'd been afraid. Despite all of her gifts, she'd been terrified. Why? She'd been beaten up before, usually by Galatea. That irony amused her. She'd fallen to the one foe that had consistently bested her. Where was the real harm?

The harm came from Galatea's changed position in her heart. She'd transformed from despised enemy to trusted friend. It was that breach of trust that had hurt and that hurt had generated the fear and the anger. She'd been afraid that it would happen again.

But wasn't this course of action just a guarantee that it would happen again? Pushing Galatea back into her old life wouldn't solve anything. It would just recreate a world of hurt. Hurt for her and for Galatea. She'd offered Galatea her heart and her trust; she'd literally offered her love.

And she couldn't blame Galatea for accepting the ring and joining the Sapphire cause. Mary had felt its seductive power herself. Only Courtney's timely intervention had spared her. Of course, if Isis was any indication, her ties to the gods of Olympus would sever any and all bonds with the ring, quite painfully.

Galatea hadn't anyone to intervene on her behalf. She'd resisted the lure of the ring once, in the presence of Blackhawk. His love being a more attractive prize than that offered by the ring.

Galatea had lived a life with a dearth of love. She craved it so badly that she was willing to make poor decisions in its pursuit. She'd been outstandingly fortunate that she'd fallen for a man as honorable as Blackhawk. He'd guided her but he'd also sheltered her and steered her towards well reasoned decisions.

Mary felt her hate and anger slipping away. She released Galatea and took a step back. Galatea wiped the blood from her nose. Mary could see the love in her eyes and it nothing to do with a ring. Galatea saw her as the younger sister that Kara should be.

"I thought you were going to pound me into paste," Galatea admitted.

"I thought about it," Mary admitted, "So what happens now?"

"Now I guess we both reassess our priorities," Galatea offered.

"Well, the League is here to free Fire, Ice, Owlwoman, and Wonder Girl. We'll even take Talia and Ivy back to Earth if they want to come," Mary revealed.

"Mmm, good luck with that," Galatea mused.

"Why wouldn't they? You've broken free of the ring. Who's to say they couldn't as well?" Mary argued.

"I'm not sure I've completely broken free," Galatea confessed.

"You're thinking for yourself again. Why don't you take the ring off and help us?" Mary pressed her point.

"You don't understand the power of Love," Galatea countered, "I don't think I ever have until now."

"What about Blackhawk? He loves you and you're abandoning him," Mary accused.

"Blackhawk will work with me if he loves me. It's not like we don't have a long distance relationship now. I…" Galatea's head snapped around and she focused on something that her incredible hearing was picking up, "Blackhawk is here?"

"Who do you think flew the Javelin?" Mary asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I hear him. He's in trouble. I have to go," Galatea suddenly announced and started to step away.

Mary held her arm, "Let me come with."

"He's being attacked by a Star Sapphire," Galatea said glumly.

"So I'll deal with her and you can help Blackhawk. It's a win-win proposition," Mary offered.

Galatea mulled it over even though seconds were precious. Finally she nodded, "Try and keep up."

"No problem," Mary grinned.

Galatea smiled back and then disappeared as she streaked off at supersonic speeds. Mary was right behind her. Galatea could only hope that Blackhawk would survive long enough for her to arrive.


	24. Chapter 24

6 Justice League the Corps

John struggled to keep up with Fatality. The woman had formed constructs of a sword and a shield. John matched her and the fight began. It soon became apparent that, like the armored swordsman construct battle, Fatality had every advantage.

Fighting for his very life, John wondered about her motives. He'd destroyed her homeworld but then again, she professed love and forgiveness. He couldn't see that right now. Now she was an engine of destruction and that engine threatened to run him over.

Desperate, he dropped his constructs and instead fired a beam at her waist. A clamp formed and grabbed her. Too startled to respond, Fatality's constructs faded. Wearing a grim smile, John began to spin her around his body like she was a rock in an ancient sling. At first she screamed. Soon, she couldn't even manage that.

John intensified the experience and spun her even faster. What he could make of her features, her dark skin was definitely greener. He brought her to a halt before him. He was ready for every eventuality except for the one that happened.

Fatality doubled over and wretched. After she'd done that she straightened out and then bent over and vomited again. She tried to recover her pride and float gently to the surface. What ended up happening was she wobbled so much she threw up a third time.

John took pity on her and clamped her waist again. Fatality started and he could see she feared the worst. He gently lowered her to the ground. Once her feet hit the surface, she sank to her knees and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

John landed in front of her and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I concede," she said sadly, "I've never been defeated. I admit you are the better warrior."

The depth of her sorrow touched something deep within him. He'd taken so much from her; her world, her family, her destiny, and now her pride. He didn't know how to approach her. She needed comforting and he felt he was the wrong person to do it.

"Where's Shayera?" he muttered. As soon as he said it, he knew that was a bad option. The Thanagarian was just as likely to hit Fatality over the head with her mace to quiet her down as try and talk to her. Sighing, John knelt before her.

"It doesn't have to be a struggle. I made a mistake with your world, a terrible, stupid error that cost lives. I've spent every moment as a Lantern trying to make amends for that tragedy. If I'd known that you were still alive earlier, I would've approached you and tried to make it up to you."

Fatality lifted her head and gazed deeply into his eyes. Even with the green glow from the ring, she could read them. She could see his concern and his anguish reflected within them. She also knew John was trying to read her. The violet glow to her eyes seemed to frustrate him.

"You do have love in your heart," Fatality proclaimed, "Why do you resist us?"

"Love is a wonderful thing," John conceded, "But it can be a terrible thing as well. Some of the greatest crimes in universal history have been committed in the name of love. Love is good as long as it's tempered."

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "I don't think you'll always feel this way but you master Will. You can't let Love rule your heart. You'll achieve your balance but I think your heart will be broken first."

John gaped at her. What could she possibly know? They'd just met.

"I forgave you John Stewart," Fatality assured him, "I couldn't hold hate in my heart and embrace love. I had to make a choice of what was most important to me. I'd mastered fear so that was no great mystery. But hate, particularly my hate for you, _that's _what had sustained me for years."

"Why did you give it up?" John was intrigued, after all, who was comforting who here?

"I lived as a refugee for two years. I ended up on Gorvix VI and there I was taken in by a kindly aid worker. There was no room at the aid stations so she brought me into her own house. She cared for me as though I was a member of her own family. She brought me to work with her and I helped refugees who were worse off than me. That woman taught me the value of love," Fatality described her situation.

John detected a note of finality, "What happened to her?"

"She died," Fatality sighed, "She was very old. Her family let me stay at her domicile until Carol and the Star Sapphires found me."

"The ring called me. It offered me a conduit to Love itself," she explained, "Didn't your ring call to you?"

"Not really," John admitted, "It approached me and selected me but it never called to me in any way."

"Hmm, Will masters emotions. Sterilizes them if you will. It's little wonder it didn't appeal to you. It selected you and took what it wanted. Have you ever wondered who the true master is? You or the ring?" Fatality posed a question John himself had secretly asked himself but had never voiced to another soul, not even Shayera.

Fatality wore an all too knowing smile, "I can see that you have."

John's ring began to pulse and Fatality's eyes went wide, "Why is it doing that?"

"We're about to be visited by another Lantern Corps," John said grimly.

"Will Masters?" Fatality asked.

"No. I can think of only one group that would be coming here," John warned her.

"Sinestro," she surmised.

"Exactly. I'll warn my people. You tell Carol. Tell her we'll stand beside her," John instructed.

"But why?" Fatality wondered.

"If it is Sinestro, he's here for a fight. If it's the damn Red or Orange Lanterns, they'll be here for a fight. Whoever it is we're in for a fight," John explained.

"But you oppose us as well," Fatality pointed out.

"We oppose some of your methods, not the concept behind them," John revealed, "Look, whoever it is, is coming for blood, maybe literally, can you afford to reject my offer?"

"Good point," Fatality got to her feet, "I believe you, John Stewart. Don't try and trick us."

"As hard as it is, you have to trust me," John pleaded.

Fatality scrutinized every line in his face and peered into his eyes. Finally, she relaxed, "I do trust you, John Stewart. At least in this."

"Good, now scoot!" John shot into the air.

Fatality flew off, in search of Carol. When last seen, the Sapphire Queen had been in pursuit of Supergirl. The Argoan had proven exceptionally elusive and she'd obviously felt she was the best qualified to stop the JLer. Of course, there was the unspoken conflict between them in the form of Kyle Rayner. As much as Fatality wished for Carol's happiness, Kyle's departure would solve a lot of problems.

* * *

Kara came straight at Carol at super speed. Still, she wasn't fast enough. Carol used the sapphire to erect a wall. Then the wall became a clamp. Kara was then slammed against the wall and squeezed.

Mustering her unbelievable strength she forced open the clamp. Carol dropped the construct. Kara took half a second to catch her breath and then she came at Carol again. This time, Carol repeated her attack on Dela.

Kara wasn't getting cut but the needle-like razors stung like the dickens. And the force behind the blast threatened to bowl her over. She took one step forward at a time. Inexorably she closed the distance.

Disregarding finesse, Carol unleashed a force beam of raw power that slammed Kara back against the wall again. Only this time she didn't have a tangible opponent. She tried pushing off of the wall but she was just thrust back into it. She really was in a quandary over what to do when a green wall formed between her and Carol.

"Kyle!" Carol snapped as the force beam evaporated, "What are you doing?"

"I'm choosing and I'm choosing Kara," Kyle announced.

Carol looked as though he'd slapped her across the face, "How can you? What we share…"

"It's a lie, Carol. You ignited feelings in me I didn't know I had and made me follow you here and get married. That wasn't me. _This_ is me. You staged this little demonstration so I'd make a choice and you thought I'd choose you. Well, you were wrong. If anything, all you've proven is how much I love _her_. _That's_ why it can't work. Even if you take over my brain again, I'll always come back to her," Kyle reasoned with her, "You profess to be a servant of love. That means you should recognize it when it's in front of you, slapping you in the face."

"But we're married and always will be. That's the law on Zamaron," Carol feebly protested.

"Luckily I'm going back to Earth where this marriage won't be recognized," Kyle countered.

Carol turned to Kara, "He's shared my bed and pleasured me throughout the night and early morning. That doesn't include the following afternoon after he'd supposedly 'recovered' from my so-called brainwashing. Knowing this, do you still want him?" Carol asked, "A part of him will always crave me and when I'm around him he'll fall back under my spell. Can you live with that kind of infidelity?"

"We'll just keep him away from you," Kara said coldly, "Besides, he's standing right in front of you and he's still choosing me."

"But I haven't used the sapphire to fan the flames of his heart. If I do, then he'll fall all over me," Carol countered.

"Can you hear yourself?" Kara scornfully asked, "You're admitting that you have to use the stone to get him. What kind of 'love' is that?"

Carol wanted to argue. She desperately did. Deep inside of her though, she knew Kara was right.

She turned to Kyle, "I said you'd be free to go where you please. You'll remain my consort. Hopefully you'll return to me after you've finished with her."

"Carol, I…" Kyle couldn't find the words to express his feelings. To be honest, he was conflicted. The star sapphire had awoken feelings in him he'd never known were there. The counter-punch to that was that he _knew_ what his feelings for Kara were and they were stronger _because_ of this encounter than they'd ever been before. But how could he make Carol see that?

"My Queen!" Fatality called as she entered the courtyard, "Another Lantern Corps approaches."

"Which spectrum?" Carol was all business, her personal difficulties temporarily forgotten.

"Unknown, but John Stewart strongly suspects the Sinestro Corps is making their way here for revenge," Fatality reported.

Carol mulled that over, "It would serve Sinestro's ego after we humiliated him on Earth. Where do the Green Lanterns and the Justice League stand? Are they with us or are they neutral?"

Fatality noted that Carol didn't even bother to guess if the Lanterns and the League would side with the Corpsmen. Sinestro and his Corpsmen were sworn to destroy the Green Lanterns and Sinestro was a long standing enemy of the Justice League, they wouldn't side with him. However, they might be content to sit this one out and pick up the pieces afterwards.

"John Stewart said he would sway the others into assisting us," Fatality assured her.

"You're putting a lot of faith in a man you'd once sworn to destroy," Carol mused.

"Those days are long past. And, my Queen, John Stewart has found his heart," Fatality said reverently.

Carol smiled, "So we have our ambassador to the Green Lanterns. Good. It seems my consort will be unavailable for the role."

Fatality noted the tightness in Carol's voice when she announced that. Her heart went out to Carol. The way Kyle was holding Supergirl, it was obvious they had reconciled. His choice made, Carol's heart had to be breaking.

Carol took charge once again, "Gather the Sapphires. We must stand united against a common foe."

Fatality began to step out and Carol called after her, "And find Dela. She can't be allowed to betray us."

Fatality felt a sickness creep into her heart over that thought. Dela had already betrayed her Queen. It was a small step further to betray the Corps. And thinking about it, the blonde hadn't been seen since the fight began. Fatality knew with dread certainty that meant trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

8 Justice League the Corps

Dela couldn't believe her good fortune. Here was one of those pathetic humans, alone and on foot. It was time to play. First she'd make sport of him and then she'd carry back his hide as a trophy. Demonstrating how weak humans were would surely undermine Carol Ferris' position.

Blackhawk had no idea what he was in for when Dela swooped down upon him. He merely knew he was in trouble. He unleashed his plasma blaster's venom but it was useless against Dela's personal field. Her field was designed to protect her from plasma storms in open space. A handgun barely registered as being worth notice.

Dela used a hammer and tried to crush Blackhawk. He dodged to the right and fired at the canyon wall. It fragmented and rained upon Dela. Her dignity affronted, she unleashed a flurry of energy knives.

Blackhawk was able to dodge the worst of the energy barbs but he was still wounded. His left leg and arm were cut up and he was having difficulty walking. He knew he couldn't dodge another serious attack. Unfortunately for him, Dela decided to play at this point. Like a cat tormenting a mouse of its own pleasure, Dela herded Blackhawk one direction and then another.

Tiring of the game, he called out for Galatea. If he were within her considerable earshot she would fix in on his voice and come to the rescue. At least, the pre-ring Tea would. He had no idea what her reaction would be now. Hopefully it would be in his favor because Dela was getting infuriated and tempted to merely end his life.

Dela was suddenly knocked out of the sky. As she groveled on the ground, she lifted her head and saw Galatea tending to Blackhawk. Her ring flared to life but she heard a voice from above her.

"Ah, ah, I don't think so," Mary mockingly chastised her, "Unfair attacking when no one's looking. Or is that the only way you can win?"

Dela twisted, swinging her arm so that her ring faced Mary. She created a quarterstaff that batted Mary into the canyon wall. As the Marvel sprang off of it, the staff caught her underneath the chin. It bashed her upside the head and followed through with a blow to her ribs.

The staff swung at her and Mary grabbed it and wrestled with it. It suddenly disappeared and a giant fist smashed her into the rock walls again. It backed up and then punched her again. Once more, then twice, and a third time it repeated this maneuver.

Mary pushed against the fist at the last and pushed it away from the rocks. The fist faded and Mary went hurtling into the opposing canyon wall. Dela laughed.

"I knew from being with Carol that you humans were stupid but this truly proves the point," Dela hurled the insult.

Mary used the Speed of Mercury to rush Dela. She landed a right cross. Dela's personal field cushioned the blow but it was still so powerful that it connected with her jaw. Dela reeled only to discover a left following the first blow. Another punch carried the day and Dela staggered backwards. Mary was unrelenting in her pursuit.

However, Dela wasn't done. She unleashed an explosively expanding force bubble that hurled Mary back. She took to the air and smashed Mary with a hammer. It struck four times altogether. Mary was on her hands and knees, struggling to rise, when Dela spoke again.

"Now it ends for you, little human," she said with malevolent glee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Galatea focused on Blackhawk. She inspected his wounds and saw that none of them were critical. She showered him with kisses and professed her love for him.

"I can't believe you're here! I've thought of you all throughout this trip. You know what? I've realized how much I love you. I don't want to live without you. The Star Sapphires can stick it," she declared between kisses.

Blackhawk grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," she assured him.

"I saw what that ring did to you before you rejected it. Are you sure you want to give it all up?" Blackhawk wondered.

Galatea nodded, "This isn't the type of love I signed up for. I want our kind."

"I want that to. You're more important to me than anything. That's why I came out here like this. I had to plead my case to you," Blackhawk admitted.

"You don't have to," she assured him.

"But I want to. I want you, for better or worse, richer, poorer, it doesn't matter. The only thing is being together, for the rest of our lives."

She wore a shy smile, "Are you proposing?"

He realized he was, "This wasn't the venue that I expected, and I didn't bring the ring, but yes, I'm proposing. What do you say?"

Her kiss was so fierce it almost took his head off. When she broke free she wore a radiant smile. He'd never seen her so happy, "I say, yes!"

"You just made me the happiest man alive," he assured her.

The shy smile returned, "You said there's a ring?"

He smiled, "You'll get it when we get back to Earth and I can properly propose."

"Doesn't this count?" she asked, worried that her hopes had risen for nothing.

"Of course this counts. I just want to treat you right. I have a whole evening of wonderful memories planned for giving you your engagement ring. I want it to be special," he explained.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she melted.

A ground shaking tremor was caused by the hammer's final fall. Galatea turned to see Mary down. The Marvel was still conscious but she wouldn't be for long if Dela had her way. Tea called out to her.

"Wait a minute, Dela!" she ordered.

Dela noticed, really noticed, her for first time, "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish him off!"

"I don't think so." Galatea said angrily. Her sapphire uniform transformed back into her usual white costume. She took the ring off and threw it into the ground, "I'm through with your twisted kind of love."

"This is just because of _that_ man!" Dela accused, "You don't need him. There are trillions of men in the universe. You can take what you want from any of them. Kill this fool and develop your potential to its fullest."

"I _love_ him. It's a pure love, the kind you're _supposed_ to espouse. Just because your relationship with your one great love failed doesn't mean the rest of us are condemned to heartbreak," Galatea argued.

"If you won't kill him, I will!" Dela declared.

A ring construct of a hatchet formed and flew towards where Galatea guarded Blackhawk. Tea reacted almost instantly. She connected with an uppercut that sent Dela sailing over the horizon. The Argoan could only hope that Dela's personal shields were strong enough to protect her. Well, maybe a _little _injury was a good thing.

* * *

She checked on Blackhawk one final time. Seeing he was all right, she moved to Mary. Mary was on her knees but she was otherwise up and aware. Tea helped her to her feet. Mary grinned.

"That was some hit." She said appreciatively, "I'm glad you didn't hit me like that."

"Well, you I like so I held back. Her, phhht! I could stand to belt her like that a few more times," Galatea admitted.

"So? Blackhawk, huh?" Mary wore a dopey grin.

"He proposed!" Galatea happily whispered, "But it was a spur of the moment thing. When we get back he's got something planned and then I get to have the ring!"

Mary hugged her, "I'm so happy for you."

They separated and Mary said, "I'd better get back to the fight."

"I'll get Blackhawk back to the shuttle and then I'll join you," Galatea promised.

"Okay," Mary brightly agreed with that plan. She flew off then and Tea gathered up her fiancé. Upon reaching the shuttle Lady Blackhawk promised to patch him up and Galatea left after one last, lingering kiss.

"I take it everything is fine in paradise," LBH dryly remarked.

"Even better," Blackhawk shared, "We're getting married."

_That_ news startled her. She didn't know if she needed a stiff drink or to sit down. Maybe both. Promising herself that everything truly was fine, she went to work on his wounds. She did, however, whack him with a tongue depressor.

"What was that for?" Blackhawk asked with some confusion.

"That was for general purposes. Now lay down on the auto-doc and shut up," she tersely ordered.

* * *

John was able to call off Superman, much to Race's relief, and Superman, in turn, assembled the League. John had a harder time of pulling Katma off of Arven but she relented and also called off the Lanterns. Carol came out and explained to her Sapphires that a new threat was approaching and that their opponents were now their allies. John did the same for the JLU and the GLs. Neither of them got a warm reception.

* * *

"They attacked us!" Miri spoke the thought on most Sapphires' minds.

"They are misguided. Remember, we represent _love_. Should we not love our enemies? To be blunt, the Justice League and the Green Lanterns aren't truly our enemies. They have misconceptions about us and our cause. Misconceptions fueled by our tenure on Earth. We did attack them and their sensibilities _before _they came here and reciprocated our own actions," Carol argued.

"But you ordered those same actions," Miss Bloss pointed out.

"I may have been mistaken. Just because I'm the Sapphire Queen and the holder of the star sapphire doesn't make me perfect. On my world, there is a saying that goes, 'I'm only human'. We use it to cover up our frailties because we are a flawed species. Your own races are flawed and you have similar expressions. I _am_ human and I _am_ flawed. I may have read the information we had wrong and pushed us into an extreme we don't need to be in." Carol explained, "While love is confrontational at times, it's never aggressive. It doesn't act out of anger or hate. That was the path Dela wanted to take you down and she was wrong. I was wrong for putting you in the position you're in now."

Carol straightened up and spoke more firmly, "This other Lantern Corps is coming, whether we forgive the League and the Green Lanterns or not. They are coming whether we work with them or not. The only certainty is that they're hostile."

"But what if they are Blue or Indigo Lanterns?" Maewen asked. She'd learned of the other Corps after reaching Zamaron and had felt a kinship with these spectrum wielders.

"Before I ventured forth on the Zamarons' mission of raising a Star Sapphire Corps, I went before the leaders of the Blue and Indigo ring bearers. They blessed my mission and that of our Corps. After all what would raise more Hope and Compassion throughout the universe than Love?" Carol let this knowledge settle in before finishing with, "Believe me, they've given their approval. They have no reason to visit us."

"But what if they are Red or Orange Lanterns and not Yellow?" Maewen was close to panic.

For the first time, Carol wished she directed a Corps dedicated to Will. Will banished fear and Maewen wouldn't be close to destabilizing her sisters. The Sapphires were close to panic and Carol had to act fast.

"We haven't interfered with those Corps. We have, however, crossed paths with the Yellow spectrum. We converted the masters of fear to our cause. Sinestro felt so affronted he followed us to Earth. What's to stop him from coming here to settle debts?" Carol posed trhe question that the Sapphires had to ask themselves.

The Sapphires settled somewhat but they were still apprehensive. Carol took command, "Sisters! We defeated fear! First in the orbits of the worlds they held and then again when their Elite faced us. We bested their greatest. It's true they'll have gathered greater numbers for a rematch but we have our allies in the form of the Justice League and the Green Lanterns."

Carol delivered the coup de grace, "Most of all we have Love on our side. Pure, undiluted love. No heart can stand against that for every heart craves it, even that of a master of Fear. This battle is ours to win!"

Courage had returned courage to her sisters' hearts so Carol asked, "What do you say? Do we face this foe? Do we do so beside our newfound allies?"

"Yes and yes!" the Sapphires cried as one.

Carol smiled, "I will now consult with our allies."

* * *

John was just as persuasive, if not as eloquent. He had just concluded his argument and received approval from Superman and Katma Tui when the Sapphires cried out their support. Fatality led Mary Marvel back to the fold. Fatality gave Carol a report on Dela's activities even as Mary received a briefing on the change of mission priorities.

Galatea made her appearance. She joined the JLU rather than the Sapphires. This created quite a furor amongst her "sisters". Kyle's abandonment of Carol also created a stir.

"They have made their choices," Carol advised her supporters. Superman approached her.

"We need to talk, in private," he said.

Carol motioned for him to follow her. She flew to the edge of the canyon wall and stood above the mighty city abandoned long before the Zamarons found it. He joined her and he looked as though he bore a great weight.

"Say what you came to say," Carol advised, "You look as though you need to get it off of your chest before your heart gives out."

"We agreed to help you, on certain conditions," he informed her.

"I didn't know the Justice League asked for payment," she snidely quipped.

"It isn't payment," he countered, "It's repayment. You're returning what you stole."

Carol struggled with his meaning for a moment before it became clear, "You're discussing Fire and Ice."

"_And_ Owlwoman, Wonder Girl, Talia, and Poison Ivy," he clarified.

"It's their decision whether or not they stay," Carol said.

"No, _you're_ the Queen. The decision is yours," he stated.

"What if we don't need your help?" she countered.

"The Green Lanterns are part of the deal. They really don't want to help anyway. If it wasn't for Sinestro they wouldn't be inclined to help at all," he revealed, "And I don't think your Sapphires are up to a conflict with trained killers."

"Those are your demands?" she angrily inquired, knowing his assessment of her forces was accurate.

"Those are our terms," Superman rephrased it.

It broke Carol's heart to agree but she did agree. Her heart had been shattered today. Only the sustaining spectrum of Love kept her going. Her love for the Star Sapphires kept her going. They needed her and she them.

Sinestro felt he needed no one. He'd learn his folly when he confronted the Sapphires. They'd not only fight _with_ someone, as any Green or Yellow Lantern would, but also _for_ someone. Green lanterns may have that capacity depending upon individuals but Yellow Lanterns? Never!

That would be their downfall. Carol couldn't wait.


	26. Chapter 26

9 Justice League the Corps

_If I had my way, I would tear this old building down._

_Well Delilah was a woman, she was fine and fair,_  
_She had good looks, God knows, and coal black hair,_  
_Delilah she gained old Samson's mind._  
_When first he saw this woman, you know he couldn't believe his mind._

_Delilah she climbed up on Samson's knee,_  
_Said tell me where your strength lies if you please._  
_She spoke so kind and she talked so fair,_  
_Well Samson said, Delilah cut off my hair._

_You can shave my head, clean as my hand_  
_And my strength will become as natural as any old man._

_If I had my way, if I had my way, if I had my way,_  
_I would tear this old building down._

_You read about Samson, all from his works,_  
_He was the strongest man that ever had lived on earth._  
_One day when Samson was walking along,_  
_Looked down on the ground, he saw an old jawbone._

_He stretched out his arm, God knows, chains broke like thread,_  
_When he got to moving, ten thousand was dead._

_If I had my way, if I had my way, if I had my way,_  
_I would tear this old building down._

_Now Samson and the lion, they got in a tack,_  
_Samson he crawled up on the lion's back._  
_You read about this lion, he killed a man with his paws,_  
_But Samson got his hands around that lion's jaws._

_He ripped the beast till he killed him dead._  
_The bees made honey in the lion's head._

_If I had my way, if I had my way, if I had my way,_  
_I would tear this old building down._

-Shirley Manson

* * *

Sinestro led his Corpsmen towards Zamaron. They breached the atmosphere and as expected it was breathable to most humanoids. Convergent evolution assured that. He was dully aware of Lyssa Drak's proximity to him. She was still seeking to get back into his good graces. He was also aware of Arkillo and Karu-Sil's efforts to push her out of sight and mind.

A thin smile formed on his face as he used his ring to track their movements. Karu-Sil swung in close, apparently too close for Lyssa swatted her away with a hand construct. Karu-Sil unleashed her beasts. Lyssa swiped at them with a sword.

Sinestro never slowed or wavered. The Corpsmen followed his example. It wasn't until Murr and Slushh passed them by that the two women were aware of the passing of the others. The Corps had rapidly descended through the atmosphere and they were left in near space.

"Truce," Lyssa offered.

"For now," Karu-Sil countered.

"Works for me," Lyssa agreed to the terms.

They both dove for the surface of the apparently uninhabited world. Their Lord said the Star Sapphires and their Zamaron mistresses could be found here. It had to be seen to be believed.

* * *

Dela picked herself up off of the rocky ground. This area was dominated by coarse sand, small pebbles, and various shrubs. A lizard estimated its chances of taking a piece out of her. She killed it with a scythe construct.

She tested her jaw to make sure it wasn't dislocated. She'd underestimated the Earther, if she truly was human, and it had cost her. It took a larger chunk out of her pride than it did her body. But still, her body was still smarting. Tomorrow she'd discover bruises in places she didn't know she had.

She looked up, to see if her neck was still working, and she saw yellow streaks in the sky. They weren't natural. She probed the occurrence with her ring and it revealed to her the presence of the Sinestro Corps.

_Excellent!_ She thought and burst off of the ground and headed off to intercept Sinestro. She had an offer for him that she thought he couldn't refuse.

* * *

"They're coming," John announced as his ruing pulsed and displayed a map.

"I'll go to them," Carol offered.

"It'll be dangerous," John countered.

"We have to see if this can be ended without violence," seeing his doubts, she added, "It's me he's after. Maybe I can make some sort of concession that will satisfy him."

"Doubtful," John proclaimed.

Carol wore a wan smile, "I doubt it as well but the effort has to be made."

Carol instructed Fatality to keep the Sapphires in reserve. The former refugee was acting as her general. Shayera approached John.

"She'll be okay," she assured him.

"Why do you say that?" he wondered.

"Sinestro owes her. His method of repayment will be twisted but he'll guarantee her safety while he dictates terms," she deduced.

"He'd better," Fatality said darkly, "For _his_ sake."

John and Shayera exchanged rueful glances.

* * *

Dela intercepted the Sinestro Corps. Sinestro called a mid-air halt and he looked Dela over with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you're certainly a pretty prize that Carol has sent me but you'll not distract me. The Star Sapphire Corps will be crushed," he haughtily declared.

"Look, you idiot, I'm not here as a peace offering. I'm here to hand you Carol Ferris' head on a platter," Dela announced.

Sinestro was intrigued despite himself, "Do tell? And what is the price of this exchange?"

"I want to be the Sapphire Queen. I'll topple the Zamaron High Priestess and I'll be crowned and the Sapphire Corps will never interfere in your operations again. In fact, we'll even aid you. After all, an iron hand often needs a soft heart to smooth out what it dictates," Dela offered. Seeing his doubt, she explained further, "Carol will drop all else to rescue her patron and while she's distracted you can destroy her."

Sinestro mulled it over, "Honor dictated that I leave Carol in possession of the star sapphire but if you're willing to wrest it from her grasp, I'll weaken her to the point that your victory is assured and then your service to me can begin."

"Our alliance will reshape the cosmos," Dela eagerly said.

Sinestro warned her off from that thinking, "It will not be an alliance. My Corps will rule the universe and your Corps will make people feel good about obeying us."

Dela shrugged, "I can live with that."

A violet set of prongs suddenly tore the sapphire ring off of her finger. The violet glow surrounding her faded and she began to fall. She cried out to Sinestro.

"Save me!" she pleaded.

"And why would I want to do that? So you could betray me as well?" he asked.

Dela's scream continued until she impacted the ground, hundreds of feet below. Carol made her approach at that point. She slipped Dela's ring on. Sinestro had sudden qualms about attacking her while she bore the sapphire and a violet power ring.

"Have you come to make me a better offer?" he asked.

"I offer a truce. My people won't convert any of your Corpsmen from now on. We'll stay clear of your operations in exchange for you avoiding ours as well," Carol revealed.

"The universe only has so much room, Carol. We're bound to run into each other. It's inevitable," Sinestro declared.

"We'll deal with those instances as they arise. The basic policy of non-interference should prove an adequate guide," she replied.

"It's not enough," Sinestro decided, "Your pathetic little mob has to destroy their rings. I'm willing to leave you the stone. That should pacify the Zamarons. They'd still have one agent in play."

Carol's smile was a sad one, "Those days are over. I thought you were a realist, Sinestro. Instead you're even more of a dreamer than my Corps' members."

"Watch your words, Carol," Sinestro warned, "I could disarm you as well."

Carol laughed, which only incensed him more, "I'd dearly like to see you try."

Sinestro's ring flared to life. Carol blasted him with dual force beams, from the sapphire and the ring. His personal field kept him alive but he was hurtled miles away. The other Corpsmen gaped at this sight.

Carol flew off and returned to the lost city. Arkillo galvanized the troops, "Get after her! Crush the Sapphires! Take no prisoners!"

* * *

Lyssa and Karu-Sil saw Sinestro's limp form flying towards them. Lyssa constructed a cushion which caught her beloved leader. He was stunned but swiftly recovering.

Gathering his wits, he realized that Lyssa was propping him up. Her devotion to him truly knew no bounds. Instead of commending her he snarled, "That impudent tart! I'll destroy her for this."

"It seems as though you may be overmatched, milord." Karu-Sil remarked.

He shot her a venomous look that promised future retribution. She held up her hands, "I'm only making an observation."

"Follow me. We're ending this," he vowed as he flew off in the lead. The two ladies, united by the shared derisive thought of 'men', ruefully glanced at one another and then followed their leader.

* * *

Carol swooped in and landed before her Corps, "They're coming in right behind me and they're coming in hot."

Superman and John began marshalling their forces. Galatea seemed edgy so Mary asked her what was wrong.

"The Sinestro Corps is flying over the Javelin shuttle. What if they attack it?" she asked.

"You've got the vision powers. Why don't you take a peek?" Mary suggested.

"You're right. I…omigod!" Galatea streaked off. Mary took off in hot pursuit.

"Wait!" Captain Marvel started to pursue when Superman blocked his path.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Mary flew off," Marvel said miserably.

"She's with Galatea. As much as I hate to admit it, Galatea's got as much training as Diana or Shayera. If she actually needs Mary's help, I'll be surprised. As it stands though, we're down by two of our mightiest members. We can't afford to lose you or Marvel Jr." Superman said.

"Yes sir," Marvel said in a despondent voice.

"Cheer up, son. Your sister faced down Darkseid. That's no mean feat. I know from experience. I'd say she'll do fine," Superman reassured him.

The Sinestro Corps chose that moment to arrive. Arkillo sent in his waves of troops. The Sapphires, the Green Lanterns, and the JLU met them in the air and the battle was well and truly joined.

* * *

Lady Blackhawk had finished bandaging Blackhawk. He was in the restroom changing into a spare, and unshredded, uniform. There was a loud clang as if something had just run into the shuttle's fuselage. She heard a strange slurping sound and it sounded as though it were approaching the hatch. She grabbed the plasma blaster and went to take a peek.

She leaned out of the hatchway and saw a green glob with bones and skulls trapped within sliding along the shuttle's chassis. She retreated as it reached the hatch.

It began to slide into the shuttle. She could swear she could hear tittering laughter as it gelled itself inside. And wasn't that a yellow ring floating inside of it? Was this a Sinestro Corpsman? If so, what the hell was it?

"Stay back, I'm warning you," she said.

The laughter only increased in its intensity. Lady Blackhawk opened fire. The slime that composed its body sizzled but no serious harm was done. The yellow ring began to glow. A hand construct stripped the blaster from her.

Blackhawk emerged from the head, "Who're you talking to?"

He saw Slushh and yelled at LBH, "Out the back! Now!"

He closed the cargo bay hatch while Lady Blackhawk lowered the ramp. They ran down it and exited the shuttle as the cargo bay hatch blew off of its hinges. Slushh saw the ramp and deduced that his prey had left the shuttle. They were on an empty plain, however, and finding them would prove easy.

"What the hell is that?" Lady Blackhawk demanded to know.

"It's called Slushh. As you've probably figured out, it's one of Sinestro's Corpsmen. Whatever you do, don't let it suck you inside of itself. Its interior is entirely composed of acid. The only organic thing it can't dissolve is bone," Blackhawk explained.

"Hence all the bones and skulls floating about. Got it," she remarked, "So how do we kill it?"

"No one knows," he said grimly, "And with nothing to defend ourselves with, our best option is merely to avoid it."

"What about its ring?" she wondered.

"From what John told me, it uses its ring as a last resort. It likes to hunt," he described the situation.

"And he's interested in hunting us," she grumped, "Oh joy."

"Look, he's headed for us. Get moving and I'll distract him," he instructed.

"I'm _not_ the one getting married _or_ wounded. You run and I'll distract him," Lady Blackhawk argued.

"I don't have time to argue with you now move, dammit!" he pushed her away.

"Don't push me, you egotistical jackass!" she yelled, "You're the one that's going abandon us so get going already."

"What do you mean I'm abandoning you?" he shouted back.

"You're leaving me, alone with the guys. I can't lead the damn squadron and you know it!" she continued to vent.

"Look, I'm getting married, not leaving the League," she asserted.

"She lives in Europe, you dumbass," Lady Blackhawk pushed even harder, "The League won't let her in and I really doubt that you two will still want to live on separate continents, so figure it out already!"

"Who says they won't let her in the League?" Blackhawk demanded to know.

"Everyone!" she screamed, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"If she goes, I go," he swore.

"See? You're leaving me, you insufferable prick!" Lady Blackhawk began to cry.

Seeing her cry, he softened, "It won't be that bad. We'll work something out. Tea can move to New York. She doesn't have to join the League. Maybe she can watch Metropolis for Superman when he's out of town."

"You're leaving, goddammit, and I never had a chance to tell you how much I need you," her sobs were wracking now.

He gripped her shoulders, "I already know."

"You do?" she sniffled.

"You're not as good at keeping secrets as you think. In fact, you've got a pretty big mouth. It gets you into trouble," he said.

She broke down again, "Not with you."

"Zinda!" he surprised her by using her real name, "We'll work it out."

"But you'll be married," she wailed.

He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his, "You knew this was going to happen. That's why you went after J'onn."

"Yeah, but…" she was sniffling still.

"You _knew_. You've always known," he reminded her, "I…crap!"

She lifted her foot so she could check the tread of her boot, "Really?"

"No, silly. Him," Blackhawk turned her towards Slushh. The glob had caught up with them. Its resonating chuckle chilled them. It quivered in delight as it anticipated melting them down to their component bones.

A white streak suddenly slammed into it and it slid aside. Galatea looked to the Blackhawks, "Go! I've got this!"

Blackhawk hesitated and Lady Blackhawk dragged him away, "Move you dunce! Your invulnerable girlfriend says she's got it."

They headed back towards the shuttle. Lady Blackhawk climbed the boarding ramp. Blackhawk lingered at the bottom of the ramp.

"Do I have to drag your sorry ass up here?" she demanded.

"I can't just leave her," he protested.

Mary arrived at that moment, "Stay back. If he gets through Tea then he's gotta deal with me."

* * *

Galatea punched Slushh. Her fist got caught inside of it. Her glove began to dissolve. It chuckled as it used its ring to pull her inside of it. She struggled as her clothes began to dissolve. Finally she thought of Kara's plan. She began to climb higher into the sky. Heading east, she moved away from the shuttle.

Frankly, Slushh was curious as to what the meat sack thought she was up to. When Tea had moved several miles away, she began to spin. Piece by piece, Slushh began to break off and be hurled into the distance. She didn't stop until all traces of the creature were off of her.

Using her telescopic vision and sweeping the horizon she found all of Slushh's component parts. They were already oozing towards one another at an inexorably slow rate. She estimated it would take it years to pull itself together. As she searched out its parts, she spotted a yellow ring glinting in the light. She retrieved it and returned to the shuttle.

It wasn't until she was back in the presence of people that she realized she was naked. Lady Blackhawk whistled, "Now those are some massive boobs."

Blackhawk and Mary glared at her and she protested, "What? It could've been her outfit. It could act as a push-up bra. But now, seeing her in all of her glory, I am seriously jealous. If I had boobs like that every guy in New York would be knocking on my door."

Galatea's pale skin had become bright scarlet. She was mortified. People always brought up her breasts. Why?

"Why's she got the knockers?" Lady Blackhawk drove on, "Kara doesn't have them. She is a clone, right?"

"Now would be a good time to drop it," Blackhawk growled.

"No need to get huffy," she retorted. Calling out to Galatea, she said; "Come on in, honey. I think I can fix you up with a new outfit."

Galatea was so grateful she decided she could forgive Lady Blackhawk for her comments. Now, what to do about all those other statements that she'd overheard on her way here?


	27. Chapter 27

8 Justice League the Corps

The clash began with a thunder. The sound of constructs slapping together made the noise. The air trembled as the noise rolled over the combatants. The Sapphires were quickly being overwhelmed by the bloodthirsty Sinestro Corpsmen. One dropped her personal shield and Murr struck. She died screaming as her flesh melted off.

Captain Marvel Junior was close by and the horror of it launched him into action. He pelted Murr with punches but the Melting Man kept his field up and shrugged most of them off. He dropped his field in order to grab Junior. The young Marvel cried out but his flesh resisted Murr's touch. Although concentration did nothing for his physical abilities, Murr focused on Junior with all of his might. He moved his hands about, trying to find a vulnerable spot.

As it was, the Marvel was experiencing intense pain. So intense in fact that he couldn't mount a resistance. It wasn't until Superman intervened that he found a respite.

Junior broke off as Superman attacked Murr. The Kryptonian grunted as searing pain afflicted his flesh where it came in contact with Murr. The Yellow Lantern resorted to shielding himself which freed Superman up to intensify his pummeling. Murr erected a wall but Superman shattered it. His fists relentlessly pounded on Murr's form. The Melting Man finally fled by streaking off into orbit.

Clark turned to Captain Marvel Jr, "How's the face?"

"Great now that he's not touching it. The Endurance of Atlas may grant me invulnerability but some things still hurt," Junior admitted.

Clark joined him in a rueful grin, "I understand. Invulnerability doesn't necessarily make you impervious."

Superman studied the young Marvel. He seemed eager to get back into action.

"Let's get back into action. It looks like some of the Sapphires could use help," Clark suggested.

"I'm on it!" Junior said and went off to aid the struggling Sapphires.

Clark looked for Diana.

* * *

Miri, Race, Miss, and Diana were dealing with Tri-eye, Low, Romat-Ru, and Kryb. All of the Yellow Lanterns had murder on their mind. These Sapphires withstood the assault better than most. They were equivalent to Sinestro's Elite. Diana faced Kryb. Kryb wore her pack but she'd left her captive babies behind. If they survived the neglect, they would go back into captivity upon her return.

Kryb cackled, "You're ripe! Soon I could add your offspring to my collection. But you're not a Green Lantern so I suppose I'll leave you be."

Diana's mind stumbled over those comments. Was she implying that Diana was pregnant? She'd felt off over the last day or two but that didn't mean anything.

Kryb read her eyes and laughed, "Yes, you young fool. You're with child, but never fear, I'll kill the baby before I leave this place."

Diana wasn't quite certain she believed Kryb but she immediately began to feel protective of her womb. She knew that if she _was_ pregnant then the danger was very real. She'd been there for Shayera's ordeal and she had no intentions of falling into that particular pitfall.

Kryb formed manacles around Diana's wrists and ankles. She then used a hammer to drive her into the ground below. She landed in a gurney that spread her legs and strapped them down. Diana had been subjected to such an indignity during a recent gynecological exam and she'd broken the female doctor's nose. She couldn't imagine such a violation at the hands of a man yet she'd heard that it was done.

Diana's hands were clamped by her sides and her knees were bent as well. She writhed and Kryb added a waist belt to hold her down even further. Diana struggled with all of her might but it was futile. In her mind she desperately called out to Hera and begged her to send Clark.

Kryb constructed a corkscrew above Diana's body. The hag cackled, "This is going inside of you. I don't know if you'll survive but your baby certainly won't."

Diana studied the blue skinned creature, trying to find an exploitable weakness. She knew Bruce, J'onn, or Wally would have already deduced her psychological weaknesses and begun exploiting them by now. Diana was a physical combatant, like Clark and John. Shayera was the wild card. She had the deductive skills to deduce Kryb's greatest fears and weaknesses and the brawn with which to finish her off once the infernal bonds disappeared.

And another thing, Diana oddly mused, why were there so many alien women with blue skin? Two of Sinerstro's Elite bore blue skin. She didn't know Kryb's name or Lyssa Drak's and she didn't care to. Of the Sapphires, two of those Diana had allied with bore blue skin. They're names were Miri Raim and Miss Bloss. She'd been happy to learn those names. And then there were Race and Arven, who also came in odd colors. Maewen was mostly devoid of color and appeared sickly.

Diana's mind cleared as the corkscrew moved into position. Diana wanted to scream Clark's name yet she was too proud to do so. She'd face injury and death with her dignity intact, as an Amazon Princess should. Still, tears came streaming to her eyes as Clark swatted Kryb away. Diana's bonds vanished and she threw herself into his arms. She cursed herself for trembling.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, "You're safe now."

She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, "I need to tell you…"

"It can wait," he said. It was the tone he used when he issued orders. It made her knees go weak.

Kryb had returned, "So, you must be the father. I'll gladly kill you first to get my chance at the baby."

"You're not killing anyone," Clark declared. He moved towards her and she threw constructs up to block them. He broke every one and kept coming. Finally he had her cowl in his hand and the other hand was drawn back in a fist. Strangely, he hesitated.

"Hit her!" Diana demanded.

Clark was motionless, frozen in place.

"Fine," Diana irritably declared, "_I'll_ do it."

She flew to Clark's side, pulled Kryb out of his hand, and began punching her in the face. Her personal field collapsed and her face was soon bloodied. Even her blood was blue but Diana ignored that fact as she pummeled Kryb.

Clark finally caught her arm as it drew back, "Diana! Enough! She isn't even conscious anymore."

"But she tried to…" Horror constricted Diana's throat and she couldn't even say it.

"Let her go," Clark said reasonably.

Diana released her grip on the cowl and Kryb collapsed in a boneless heap, "She was going to…"

"Did she say I was the father?" Clark suddenly realized.

Diana grew very still. Clark asked her, "Are you pregnant?"

"I…I don't know. _She_ said I was," she said with an air of resignation.

"That's fantastic!" Clark hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. She pounded on his ribs and he let go. Rather sheepishly he said, "Sorry."

"You're really excited by this possibility?" she was surprised.

"Of course I am!" he enthused.

"But Kalea…?" she brought up that specter of the past.

"Maxima wanted to raise her on Almerac. I was only invited if I came with them. I couldn't leave Earth. I have responsibilities," Superman explained.

"But this is different?" she wondered.

"Diana, we'll raise the baby together! On Earth! They'll have a chance at a normal life if they want it, not dominion over an intergalactic empire whether they want it or not," Clark's unbridled enthusiasm finally convinced.

"I hope I _am_ pregnant," she decided.

"Oh, I hope so too," he said.

"You do realize that this means we can't keep putting the wedding off? Mother would kill me if I gave birth _before_ I was married," Diana brought up the obvious fact.

"How's next month work for you?" he asked, his excitement growing.

"Will I be showing?" she wondered.

"Not really," Clark assured her.

"I can enlist Maven. She did wonders for the Question and the Huntress," she enthused.

"Bruce can also grease some wheels," Clark suggested.

"You want to include him, after everything that's happened?" she wasn't sure she liked this idea. Of course she had one of her own but that was for later.

"I think it's essential that we involve Bruce. It'll make him stop moping around," Clark iterated.

"If you think so," she was still dubious.

"I'll arrange a meeting between us," Clark announced.

"'Us'?" she asked,

"I was thinking we'd both approach him. He'll have a harder time saying 'no' that way," he said slyly.

Diana gave him a shrewd look, "I forget that you can be very canny at times."

"I know. I've perfected the 'Boy Scout' image but even boy scouts can be sharp," he chuckled.

"It's a plan," she agreed.

"So let's get rid of these Yellow Lanterns so we can celebrate," he suggested.

"In my condition?" she wondered, remembering Shayera's luck.

"We don't know for certain that you are pregnant," he said and then he winked at her, "And I'll be right beside you, Princess."

Despite her Amazon pride, it took that moment to make her feel safe, "Let's be about it then."

He grinned.

* * *

Sinestro barreled through the throng of Green, Yellow, and Violet Lanterns. Lyssa and Karu-Sil tried to keep up but they were unable to. Lyssa got sideswiped by Talia and Karu-Sil saw an opportunity to avenge herself upon Fatality. The battles were swift and brutal.

Carol found herself smashed into the rock walls of the city by a yellow fist. It came at her again and she flew straight up and it struck where she _had _been a moment before. Using the sapphire, she fired off blades the size of small swords. Sinestro countered with a shield construct.

She flew under his shield and hit him with a piston. A ball peen hammer came smashing down on his head afterwards. She never saw the hammer press that struck and drove her into the ground. Sinestro sneered as he smashed her again.

"I took this lesson from you in your dealing with your errant Star Sapphire. She likely fell to her death yet you didn't care. Where was your vaunted love then?" he challenged.

Carol could barely push herself off of the ground. The press hung in the air over her, "I love Dela so much that I won't allow her to betray her sisters. That guilt would destroy her. I care too much for her to let her live her life with that burden."

"So you killed her," Sinestro was greatly amused.

"She's alive," Carol reluctantly revealed, "The star sapphire cushioned her landing. Not enough to avoid injury but she lives."

"And why did you do that?" Sinestro was almost incensed.

"She'll see the error of her ways and embrace our cause again. Wholeheartedly this time, not full of lies, ambition, and deceit," Carol explained.

"So you taught your lesson through _fear_," he gloated.

Carol weakly shook her head, "I taught her that I love her enough to spare her life and welcome her back. What she learned of fear was that it wouldn't help her when her life was in mortal danger."

"Silence!" the press smashed down again. When it lifted, Carol was reeling. Fortunately for her, Sinestro took a moment to gloat. Folding his arms across his chest, he settled into lecture mode.

"I'm going to help you, Carol. I'm going to spare you the burden of being the standard bearer for such an insipid emotion. Your _love_ can't protect you. It has failed you and you are going to die," he declared.

"If there's been a failure, it's mine. I haven't loved freely, honestly, and greatly enough," she lifted herself to a seated position and smiled at Sinestro, "And love is going to save me."

Sinestro couldn't speak because he was beside himself with rage. He mastered his fear and envisioned the press crushing her. It was about to become a reality when an emerald brick smashed him into the rock face. It pulled back and he pushed his face out of the rocks. He turned in time to see an emerald sword blade coming right at him. He barely rolled to his side in time. As it was, the edge of the blade penetrated his field and cut him along the ribs.

Sinestro gathered himself up. He needed to conquer his fear…he had to or he would face his own demise. He generated a shield construct that blocked the blade. The blade parried and thrust but the shield met it at every angle. Sinestro studied its construction, it was part rapier and part saber. The hilt was an artistic masterpiece, which could mean…

"Rayner!" he shouted, "Drop these idiotic attacks and face me like a man!"

The saber disappeared and only then did Sinestro realize that Kyle was on the ground helping Carol to her feet. The tenderness behind that moment galled Sinestro. Whatever had passed between these two had obviously affected them deeply, perhaps even permanently.

Sinestro met them on the ground, "Do you dare face me directly?"

"Yeah," Kyle wrapped Sinestro up in a bow. The yellow ring was shrouded within the construct. Sinestro channeled everything he had but he couldn't break the bonds. When did Rayner become so determined?

"Get ready to release him," Carol said.

"What?" Kyle yelped, "When?"

"You'll know when," she promised.

She started creating a conversion chamber. As it reached the limits of the bow, Kyle removed it, up until Sinestro was entombed within.

"Will that hold him?" Kyle asked.

"No. It doesn't need to," she replied.

The chamber pulsed for a few minutes and then it began to crack. Kyle was worried, "Is it supposed to do that?"

Carol frowned, "No, he's going to break free before the work is finished."

The chamber shattered and Sinestro bolted upward in a miasma of yellow light. He was screaming and his voice carried as he climbed an eventually broke orbit. The Corpsmen watched their leader break and run and then they followed. First as a trickle and then as a full blown torrent. Moments later, they were all gone, except for Slushh's remnants.

Carol turned to Kyle and leaned into him and kissed him, "That's the hero's reward."

"Somehow I knew you were in trouble," Kyle said. It was almost a question.

Carol wore a radiant smile, "Our hearts and minds are joined, Kyle. You'll always be aware of me, almost as if I'm in the next room."

Kyle grimaced, "Is there any way around it?"

"I'm afraid not. It's part and parcel of marrying a Violet Lighter," she consoled him.

"So how's that gonna work?" he wondered.

"You could always stay here with me. Then it wouldn't be an issue," she offered.

"I promised Kara I'd go back. It's where I belong. It's also where the Guardians stationed me," Kyle said. He started to fly away.

"You won't be able to forget me, I promise you that." She called after him.

* * *

Her sisters gathered around her and she gave instructions for Dela to be found, returned to the city, and nursed back to health. Miri and Race set out to accomplish the task. Carol took Talia, Ivy, Fire, Ice, Donna, and Owlwoman aside. She had some bad news for them.


	28. Chapter 28

8 Justice League the Corps

"Dear comrades, I'm afraid a choice has been laid before you," Carol addressed the human Sapphires, "Superman laid out his terms of his assistance. It is that you all surrender your rings and return to Earth."

"And you agreed?" Ivy sounded betrayed.

"I agreed to tell you of these terms," Carol chose her words carefully, as she had with Superman; "The real choice is ultimately yours. But either choice comes with a price. If you stay, your sisters and I will back you all the way. We'll fight the Green Lanterns and the Justice League. We won't rest until either they or we are conquered."

"And if we go?" Talia asked, ever prudent.

"Then you leave Zamaron, stripped of your power rings, and the Lanterns and the JLU leave with you," Carol described their choice, "You must do what your heart tells you to do. No one can make this choice for you. But you must ask yourself, first and foremost, what is the path of love and where does it guide me?"

All of the women looked stricken. Carol offered one last piece of advice, "Think of how love would best be served in _all_ of your life."

"I think we need a moment," Owlwoman stated.

"Use the Grand Hall. Summon me through the rings when you have made your choices," Carol instructed. She graced them with a benevolent smile. It was also tinged with sadness, "Remember this always, your sisters will love you forever regardless of what choice you make."

The humans stepped inside. Fatality brought Galatea's ring to Carol, "I found this abandoned in the canyon when I retrieved the one they call Mary Marvel."

"Was our sister hurt?" Carol was alarmed.

"Galatea fought Dela. Dela took the worst of it but the fight provoked Galatea into forsaking the ring," Fatality reported.

"One less heartbreak, I suppose," Carol said mournfully.

"My Queen, it is not my place to ask, but…" Fatality faltered.

Carol read her heart, "But what of my consort?"

Fatality's dark skin flushed and Carol comforted her, "Kyle has chosen Supergirl. Of course, he and I are still joined together in heart, mind, and body. He may come to regret his choice after all."

"And if he does? Will you take him back?" Fatality was surprised by the intimation that she would.

Carol's delight was obvious, "Of course I'd take him back. He's my soul mate."

"But he wasn't your first choice," Fatality reminded her.

"How often do we choose wisely the first time around?" Carol wondered, "Kyle is mine. Make no mistake about it and the sooner he realizes that the sooner his paramour will be spared the heartbreak that this will cause."

Fatality fell silent. Deeper machinations were in play then she could fathom. Carol knew the power of Love far more intimately than any Sapphire alive. If she said Kyle would return to her then Kyle _would_ return.

* * *

"What's up, Rayner?" Kara said as Kyle came to rest beside her, "You look distracted."

"Carol said some strange things," he said.

"_That's_ where you went in the middle of the fight? To be with _her_?" Kara was immediately incensed.

"It wasn't like that. She was in trouble," Kyle protested.

"And how did you know she was in trouble?" Kara wanted to know.

"I just _knew_. I could feel her in my head and I knew she was in danger," Kyle admitted.

"I already don't like the sound of this," Kara declared, ""What happened after you knew she was in danger?"

"I left the group and I found Sinestro pounding the crap out of her," Kyle said.

"Understandable," Kara remarked. Kyle glared at her, "What? Don't give me that look, mister. I'm not the one that was fornicating with her."

"I wasn't in my right mind," he defended himself.

"For two days?" she shot back, "You were awfully clear headed when I found you."

Kyle stung at the unspoken accusation. The worst part was that it was true. He and Carol had carried on _after_ the sapphire's call had worn off. It had just felt _right_, like he was where he was supposed to be. Kara couldn't read hearts like a Sapphire but she could read Kyle Rayner.

"That's what I thought," she said coldly.

"It's not like that. It didn't mean anything," Kyle feebly protested.

"Do me a favor. If you want to lie to yourself, that's one thing, but don't insult me by trying to lie to me," Kara felt like dying already but she had to know how far Carol's hooks had sunk in, "Tell me the rest of your rescuing Carol from Sinestro."

"Carol and I worked together to contain him and then he broke free of this box Carol constructed and he went screaming into space," Kyle described the scene.

"And then all of his goons took off to be with him," Kara said and then she asked, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much," Kyle said.

"You're lying," Kara angrily declared, "And don't lie about that too. I can see your pupils dilate; hear your pulse change, and you're starting to blush. So spill it. You can't hurt me any more than it already hurts."

Kyle felt immense guilt over that statement, "She kissed me."

"And you let her," it was statement of grim finality.

"I didn't have time to react," Kyle asserted.

"Another lie," Kara said dispassionately, "If I didn't love you, and if I didn't think she got her hooks into your brain somehow, I'd dump your ass right here and right now."

"Kara, I…" Kyle started to speak but she cut him off by raising her hand in front of his face.

"Don't. I can't handle anything else right now," she informed him, "I know she used mind control on you. I _saw_ that. But that mind control ended and the first thing you did was to stay here with _her_. That hurts. I don't think you have any idea how bad that hurts."

Kara squared her shoulders and her crystalline blue eyes locked onto his, "The last time I hurt this bad was when I found out my entire family, hell, my entire _planet_ was dead. I don't want to hear another word out of you until I've had time to cope. I'm very good at coping. I've mastered it over the years. So until I say you can talk to me, I'd better not hear another damn word out of you."

She flew off at that point. He could tell by the direction she was flying she was headed for the Javelin shuttle. She'd probably seek Mary out. That would be a good thing. She desperately needed a friend right now.

He loved Kara. He truly did and he felt an anguish unlike any he'd ever felt before over hurting her. Yet, even through all of that, Carol was in the back of his mind. Would he ever be truly free of her? She said, 'No.' He had to believe there was a way out. He _needed_ a way out or he'd go insane.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, my Queen?" Race asked Carol as she approached. The Sapphire Queen stood in front of an open window and embraced the sun and the wind that was blowing.

Carol could have shared her thoughts. Kyle was in pain, a dreadfully remorseless suffering that only increased as his heart anguished over which path to choose. She'd warned him but he wanted to walk the path he was on. If she truly loved him she would let him continue until he needed an intervention.

Setting such concerns aside, she turned to Race; "How is Dela?"

"The Zamaron priestesses have set the bones and knitted the internal injuries. She's asking to see you," Race reported.

Carol fingered the ring she bore, "Wanting this, no doubt."

"I would assume so," Race ventured, "If you'd forgive my asking, is it wise to give it back to her?"

Carol smirked, "And what makes you say I'll give her ring back to her?"

"Why else would you have us scrape her off of the desert?" Race countered.

"Touché," Carol quipped, Seeing Race's puzzlement, she explained; "A human term that essentially says, 'to repay in kind'."

"Interesting word," Race allowed, "Perhaps I'll use it."

"You seem to be a master of the technique," Carol dryly retorted.

The star sapphire pulsed and Carol took Race's hand, "Forgive me. Tell Dela I'll be with her shortly. Our potentially estranged sisters have reached their decisions. I must found out what they decided and then confront our taskmasters."

Race watched Carol stroll off and thanked deity that she wasn't the Queen. Carol had to juggle the concerns of the entire Corps against her own desires. Race loved her sisters but she wasn't sure she had that much love to give. Sighing, she went to Dela to deliver the message.

Dela seemed more resigned than frustrated by Carol's reply. Miri had stood by her and explained the choices being made and how they affected the entire Star Sapphire Corps. Dela was reflective as she commented on it.

"I've faced that choice, whether to place the Corps ahead of selfish ambition or not. I failed that test. Hopefully these sisters are stronger and wiser than I," Dela said.

Miri blinked and gazed at Dela, studying her to ascertain if she were the same Xanadorian that had joined their Corps. Except for the casts, bandages, and all too prevalent bruises, she seemed to be Dela Pharon. Maybe Carol's unspoken plan had worked and the usurper had finally learned her lesson.

* * *

Carol entered the Great Hall. Several of her lesser known sisters scattered. They'd loitered about trying to eavesdrop on what was occurring. Carol knew the answer at the sight of them. Their Star Sapphire uniforms were gone, only to be replaced with their normal working attire. Well, not so much in Talia's case. Her expensive suits had been replaced by a black utility jumpsuit. They all held their rings in the palms of their hands, almost reverently.

"All of you then?" Carol asked.

"Galatea wasn't here so I can't vouch for her," Owlwoman said, the obvious spokeswoman for the group.

"She already surrendered the ring even before a choice was asked for," Carol saw the looks of consternation and confusion on their faces and added, "The choice was hers. I don't know why she made it or the circumstances behind it but in the end her sacrifice compliments yours."

Carol collected the rings and then stood before them, "Your sisters thank you. Most of them were sorely tested by the Sinestro Corps and would probably fare badly against the Green Lanterns and the Justice League. You've spared them that fight. Also, the Green Lanterns are deciding whether or not our Corps represents a threat. By showing that free will is tantamount to our cause, you've ensured that they will leave us be."

"They should ally themselves with you," Talia ventured, "Their cause would be bolstered by yours."

"And in time, they will be. The Green Light of Will and the Violet Light of Love are drawn together. It is inescapable. As the Oans and the Zamarons once comprised one race, so too do our separate Corps. They will be united someday but that day is far off. None of us may live to see it but it _will_ happen because _love_ is necessary to all things," Carol proclaimed, "Now let us join the Justice League so they can see you free and unfettered. They are undoubtedly growing concerned as the wait grows."

"What…what if we return?" Donna voiced the thought that was undoubtedly on all of their minds.

Carol's smile was beneficent, "Then you will find your rings waiting for you."

* * *

"Here they come," John observed. Katma snorted while Superman regained focus on the job at hand.

Carol went to Superman for he had voiced the onerous demands in the first place, "I let them choose. Each chose to protect their fellow Sapphires by surrendering their rings and returning with you. This is not a choice they wanted to make but you forced it with your threat of violence."

"We didn't threaten anyone," Superman hotly retorted.

"I can see into your heart, Superman," Carol informed him, "I know what steps you were willing to take and subjugation of my sisters was only the first of them."

"And if they'd chosen to stay?" he wondered.

"Then I would defend their decisions with my very life. And it would come down to a matter of life and death because you'd have to kill me before I saw them forced to leave," Carol revealed.

Clark could tell by her physiological reactions that she was telling the truth. Were they forcing the issue? It was true the JLU and the GLs had agreed to take the women back by any means necessary. That could be construed as being violent, he supposed. But would it really have been a matter of life and death?

He doubted it but Carol was convinced and she led the Star Sapphires. Her example would inspire the rest. That meant they'd be facing a small army of fanatics. Fanatics with power rings. That thought chilled him.

Carol shook her head sadly, "How little you understand us."

Superman gaped and she smirked, "It's written on your heart."

She turned to John and Katma, "So are we a threat?"

John sighed, "You're misguided, but you aren't an immediate threat."

"Like a Blue Lantern then?" and impish spark was in her eye.

"Carol…" he grated.

She smirked again, "Learn to lighten up, John. You have so many good things inside of you. It's a shame you keep them bottled up. Let a few things, like your love for Shayera, loose and see where it leads. It could change your life."

She looked to Katma, "Katma."

Katma's voice was cool, "Carol."

Kyle was skulking behind the others and Carol called him out, "I'll be thinking of you, Kyle. I _know_ you'll be thinking of me."

She turned to the former Sapphires, "Take care, sisters. Our love goes with you always."

She walked off and re-entered the palace. Superman felt awkward as he confronted the resentful stares of the ex-Sapphires, "I guess the Green Lanterns can arrange transport for those of you who can't fly."

"Don't put yourself out," Fire sniped.

"Look, we did it for your own good," he defended the League's role.

"Did you ever wonder if we were happy?" Donna asked, "And who gave you the right to determine what was best for us? Can't we determine the course of our own lives?"

"There were larger issues," Superman argued.

"Name one," Talia challenged him.

"What?" Superman was thrown off balance by Talia's perfectly calm exterior and the rationality of her question.

"Name one of the larger issues," Talia pressed, "It shouldn't be so hard. After all, there were _so_ many."

Clark turned red as he struggled to reply. Diana jumped in, "What about your loved ones? Don't you care that you abandoned them?"

"Free will is the blessing of every Sapphire," Owlwoman said, "I was free to visit Jack any time I wanted. I was free to bring him here. I was just a little busy fighting off multiple invasions."

That stung them. Superman recoiled while Diana grew irritated, "We did what we did to help."

"We didn't need your damn help," Ivy spat.

"You're obviously still under the influence of the rings," Superman decided, "You'll get better over time."

"Do with us what you will," Talia sighed. If the JLers and the GLs got it into their heads that the women were captives, held under the influence of their rings, they would classify the Star Sapphires as enemies. The whole point in them giving up the rings was to avoid that fate. It was better to concede than to press for the truth. A truth that they were unwilling to see.

"John?" Clark asked.

Owlwoman stepped aside as did Fire and Donna. John's construct enveloped Talia, Ivy, and Ice. The rest of the JLU could fly as could the remaining GL's. John constructed loungers for the ladies and they relented and took their seats. The others joined the formation and followed it as it flew down the canyon towards the plains beyond.

There, in the distance was a Javelin-9 shuttle. It was their ride home, back to Earth and their loved ones. It was also the last place they wanted to be.


	29. Chapter 29

7 Justice League the Corps

Carol swept into the infirmary. Although her heart wept for her lost sisters, she wore a smile so as to hearten Dela. The Xanadorian was wounded and didn't need Carol's burdens to weigh her down. Unfortunately, she was far more transparent than she'd intended.

"You're troubled," Dela immediately realized, "I hope it's not because of me."

Carol opted for complete honesty, seeing as how Dela's insights saw through her; "Somewhat, but the bulk of my sorrow is for those that we lost. Voura Rie died facing Murr the Melting Man and the sisters from Earth left in order to ensure our safety. It is a day of many losses."

"And I could have been one of them," Dela confessed, "Thank you for sparing me."

"I didn't completely spare you," Carol said, taking in the sight of Dela's casts.

Dela wore a rueful smile, "It is no more and no less than I deserve. I was betraying you and the entire Corps. Death would have been a fitting punishment. I certainly would have meted it out."

"And you're wondering why I haven't, despite our two encounters revolving around betrayal." Carol surmised. She grew very serious, "I love you, Dela, despite the heartache and the pain for that's what love is called to do. You should know this but you let your heart get clouded with ambition and jealousy. This cannot go on. You were chosen as a Star Sapphire because of your capacity for love. You displayed that love on Xanador until you went too far and scared off your paramour."

"You have love in your heart, Dela. Why do you hide it? To be a Sapphire, to _really_ be a Sapphire, you must let love guide you in every decision, every moment of every day. It is a second by second process of surrender. You cannot succeed without completing this process. Once you have travelled down this path, anything becomes possible to you, even becoming the Sapphire Queen," Carol explained.

"Queen?" there was a slight nuance to Dela's voice. It was hope tinged with hunger.

"With love, all things are possible. You can still prove yourself worthy to the Zamarons. In time, they may hand you the star sapphire," Carol related. She held out her hand. Pinched between her fingers was Dela's sapphire ring.

Dela was hesitant, "Are you certain?"

"Pride, arrogance, ambition, greed, and doubt still taint your heart but I think you can overcome these. I will be watching you though. If you are threatened with being overwhelmed by any of these, I _will_ take steps to stop you from harming yourself and others. If that means permanently stripping you of your ring, I'll do it without hesitation. Am I clear?" Carol laid out her terms.

"Perfectly," Dela acknowledged her burden.

"Then take this and rejoin your sisterhood," Carol encouraged her.

Dela accepted it and summoned her power battery. The lantern appeared before, lying on her stomach, which made her wince but she deftly recited the oath, charged her ring, and returned the lantern to subspace. Her eyes watered as she spoke to Carol.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say," she started to cry, from both joy and sadness.

"Embrace love and all will be well," Carol admonished, "I must go now. Our fellow Sapphires have had a chance to recover from their ordeal but they feel lost and confused. You know that feeling very well, I should think. They need direction and we need to remember poor Voura."

Carol started to walk away and Dela called after her, "You won't regret this!"

Unfortunately, Carol could easily see reasons why she should. They were written on Dela's heart. Only time would tell of the Dela could get past herself and truly love her fellow Sapphires.

* * *

At the Javelin, after Slushh's dismemberment, Lady Blackhawk had Galatea trying on clothes. The shuttle came stocked with various outfits for the crew and emergency use by the JLers. LBH had pulled together a flight jumpsuit as well underwear, boots, and a pair of leather racing gloves.

"Are you ready or what?" Lady Blackhawk called through the restroom door.

The door opened and Galatea stepped out. She was struggling with the zipper to the front of the jumpsuit, "I can't get this to zip up. It's too tight."

"No, you're just too big," LBH wryly remarked, "That's why none of the bras fit you. No one in the League is your size.

Galatea studied her situation. The zipper came as high as her breasts and then stubbornly refused to climb any higher. She knew women wore plunging necklines like this all the time but she wasn't one of them. Lady Blackhawk could see her discontent.

"Everything else about the suit fits. If we go any bigger you'll be drowning in it. Just look at this way, the boys will go crazy," LBH consoled her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Galatea said dryly.

"Oh, it'll be fun," LBH promised her. She took Galatea's arm and started for the cockpit.

"About what you said…" Galatea planted herself in place and refused to move.

"I said?" Lady Blackhawk repeated.

"To Blackhawk when Slushh was after you," Galatea elaborated.

LBH looked crestfallen, "Look, I thought we were going to die. I won't be a problem between you two. I want him to be happy and he's happiest with you."

"Did you…?" Tea couldn't quite ask it.

LBH knew what she meant, "No. We never did. We've had fun together and I don't expect that to change but we've never been physically intimate."

"But you've been emotionally intimate?" Tea sought clarification.

Lady Blackhawk sighed, "You know how it is when you face life and death together every day. You get close. And sometimes you get the feeling you want to be closer. It's a pipe dream that won't lead anywhere."

Lady Blackhawk studied Galatea's confusion, "Or maybe you don't know. Given what he's said about your past it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't."

Now Tea felt insulted, "I know about stuff."

"Not like this. Who do you trust? I mean with everything? Your life, feelings, heart, and deepest secrets? And Blackhawk doesn't count."

Galatea was crestfallen, "No one."

"Well, now you have me," LBH declared.

Galatea looked startled, "You?"

LBH pulled her in close and started walking again, "Who else shares all of Blackhawk's secrets? I can show you the ropes of regular life. God knows if he's out of bounds I'll need someone to talk to."

"Um…okay?" Tea tentatively agreed.

Lady Blackhawk opened the cockpit door and shoved Galatea through, "Ta da! Do I do good work or what?"

Blackhawk saw her plunging neckline and was surprised. Of course, his eyes were also locked on target for several seconds before he met Tea's eyes.

She was grinning, "Do you like? Lady Blackhawk said you would."

"It has its merits but are you comfortable like that?" he wondered.

"I'm just worried about the other guys. I like showing me breasts off to you, but them? They'll just gawk and stare," she complained.

"So stay in the cockpit," he suggested, "We have room and the only time you'd have to leave is if you had to use the restroom."

"What about food?" Tea wondered.

"I'd be delighted to serve you," he offered.

"I could get used to that," she smirked.

"Then it's good I have the rest of my life to do it in," he said with due sincerity.

"Mmm, I love you," she leaned down and kissed him. She straightened right up, "Whoops! My boobs almost fell out."

"Trust me, he wouldn't mind," Lady Blackhawk said from the side.

Mary was turning red, "I'd better get back. The others may need me."

Blackhawk checked his instruments, "Actually, they're on their way here. Why don't you grab the hatch and greet our conquering heroes?"

"How do you know they're conquering?" Mary asked.

"They made it back," Blackhawk simply said.

Mary didn't say anything. She just exited the cockpit. Soon voices could be heard through the door.

There was a knock and then the door opened and Anna and Courtney entered. Anna pulled her mask down, "Have room for another?"

"Sure," LBH said, "Sorry, Court. All filled up."

"Yeah, I can see we're just all _hanging_ out," she grumbled as she exited the space.

Tea blushed as she straightened her suit, "Am I…?"

"You're fine," Blackhawk reassured her.

"She'll sit beside her restored love and be at peace," Anna promised, "It'll be the best thing for her."

"Thanks," Tea said and then she slightly frowned, "And you are?"

Anna held out a hand, "Anna Fortune."

"You go by your real name?" Tea asked.

Anna laughed, "You're one to talk."

Galatea was startled by the good humor, "I guess I am."

"Anna?" LBH interrupted, "Do you think you could adjust her outfit?"

Anna's smile was a rueful one, "I'm sorry but the only spell I know regarding changing size turns people into toads."

"What about changing them back into people?" Tea asked.

"It's never come up," Anna positively twinkled, "Oh, do sit down. I have a feeling we're going to get on famously."

"Why's that?" Galatea had to ask.

"Because we're both women out of place in this world," Anna revealed, "I'm from a different time and you have a rather unique origin. I think that blend could be the foundation for something fabulous."

Galatea was being swayed by Anna's ebullience, "I'm sorry. You seem to know so much about me but I don't know anything about you."

"That's because you have a file. A file which I've read. You'd be amazed about what is in it," Anna became a little more somber.

"Like what?" Tea asked.

"You won't like it," Anna warned.

"Why?" Galatea inquired.

So Anna told her.

* * *

Galatea stormed out of the cockpit and marched straight to Superman. Even Clark could tell she was livid. She was also falling out of her jumpsuit. Every human male, except for Starman, was locked in on her chest. John recovered himself first she noted. Starman whispered a reminder of Claire into Booster's ear and he subsided as well. The Marvel boys were transfixed, however, and even the Ray and Kyle were having a hard time concentrating on anything else. Kara, who was sitting separately with Mary, snorted in disgust.

"I'm a loose cannon?" Galatea angrily asked, "A wildcard that represents an imminent threat and a danger to the public and the League?"

"What?" although it sounded vaguely familiar, Clark was at a loss, "Why are you saying that?"

"I didn't say it. _You_ did!" she accused.

"When?" Superman was still confused. He was also aware of every eye and ear being turned his way.

"In your confidential files," Galatea fumed.

"The Question writes those assessments. Sometimes they're out of date," Clark offered as consolation.

"I helped you save the damn planet from Darkseid and the Daxamites," she continued, "And I helped you arrest the Legion of Doom. I could have sat that one out but I fought with you. Hell, I fought _for_ you."

"And your efforts are appreciated," Clark had his bearings now, "But your past, along with your ever shifting loyalties make you unpredictable. Unpredictability can be dangerous."

"I'm on your side, you idiot!" Galatea growled.

"For now. How long will that last? Only your _apparent_ sincerity in your efforts to reform has kept you out of prison. There are still those amongst the justice system and even within the League that would like to see you spend the rest of your life in the Gulag," Superman revealed.

"You took Atom Smasher back with hardly a qualm yet you're giving me the runaround? You're a hypocrite," she leveled the charge in her anger.

"I'm a _what_?" Clark was getting riled now.

"You. Are. A. Hypocrite." She said it slowly enough for him to get it.

"How dare you!" his umbrage got the best of him and he got out of his seat and faced her down.

"The truth bites, doesn't it? How often do you take a real honest look at yourself? I wonder if you like what you see when you do. _If _you do," Galatea mused.

"I don't need you to tell me these things," he retorted.

"Why not? You need _someone_ to do it and the Princess isn't getting the job done," Galatea snapped.

"You leave her out of it," Clark warned in a low voice.

"Blackhawk and I are getting married," Galatea suddenly changed her angle of attack, "I wonder what you're going to do about that? Lady Blackhawk thinks you'll get rid of him. Will you?"

"I…" Superman stumbled.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked coldly.

"No, I don't know," he admitted.

"Finally, honesty at last," she sniped.

"Galatea, perhaps a re-evaluation is in order," Diana suggested, "You've performed many services for the good of mankind over the last year. That changes our criterion. Those changes will also be reflected in Blackhawk's ongoing status. Will that be acceptable?"

Galatea nodded at Diana and then faced with Superman again, "You should keep her and treat her right. She just saved your sorry ass."

She went back to the cockpit at that point and Clark turned to Diana, "How does she know what's in her file?"

"If you recall, Anna Fortune is also in the cockpit. Anna has taken it upon herself to read all of our files over the last few months," Diana alerted him.

"And it seems that Anna isn't the soul of discretion," Superman said bitterly, "What do we know about Anna? I mean really know?"

"Basically all we have on her is Fate's word vouching for her," Diana revealed

"I think it's time we unleashed the Question on Anna Fortune," Clark decided.


	30. Chapter 30

9 Justice League the Corps

Three days after the Javelin flight had returned everyone to earth, Kara called on Kyle at his LA apartment that he shared with Ray. She stood on the doorstep looking very resolute. Kyle feared the worst. She hadn't spoken to him in the interim and he hadn't been selected for any JLU missions. He strongly suspected the latter was at her behest.

"Can I come in?" she asked at last, disrupting Kyle's gaping stare.

"Of course," he fell all over himself to get out of the way, "Can I get you anything?"

"Not yet," she replied in a neutral voice, "We'll see how our little talk goes first."

She moved into the living room and took a seat at the couch. She motioned for him to sit opposite her. Her ease with her surroundings belied the butterflies that were swirling in her stomach. This was an all-or-nothing venture and she had everything to lose or gain.

Kara met his gaze and her eyes were cool, "As I said before, I realize that Carol has gotten into your head and probably your heart. I'm not sure I want to know the last _but_ you did choose me over her. That counts for something. It counts for a lot actually."

"What I propose is this: You and Ray have a third bedroom. I'll move into that in order to keep an eye on you. You are going to work your ass off proving yourself to me and when you've thought you've won me over, you're going to work even harder," Kara declared, "Most importantly though, you will _avoid _any and all contact with Carol Ferris. She does not exist to you. If she approaches you, you will _run_ in the opposite direction after telling her to go to hell."

Kara's voice projected the intensity of her emotions, which were raging; "Can you live with that? Because accepting those terms is the only way I'll stay with you. If you can't live by those terms, I leave. If you break those restrictions, I leave and never look back. Am I clear?"

Kyle nodded and Kara grew irritable, "Say it."

"You're clear," he said.

"Now, do you think you've got what it takes to save this relationship?" Kara asked.

"Yes," he said. She eyed him skeptically, as if he'd answered too soon and too readily.

"I've thought about it. Actually it's all I've thought about and I made a commitment that I would do whatever it takes to win your trust. You're one of the most important things in my life. The only other things that comes close are the Corps, and after that the Justice League. I failed in my commitment to you, whether I was brainwashed or not, and I won't do that again…_ever_," Kyle promised.

"How can you be so certain?" she wondered.

"Because I had a talk with John and he related something Carol said," he began. Seeing Kara's face cloud over, he held out a hand; "Hear me out. She said that Will controls all of the other emotional spectrums and that includes Love. That means I can control what Carol did to me. All it takes is willpower and I have a lot of that or I wouldn't be a Green Lantern."

"I suppose your right," Kara allowed. Seeing Kyle's wry look she amended her statement, "All right. I believe you. If I didn't believe in you I wouldn't be here."

"_But_ that belief is a fragile thing. Don't abuse it or it'll vanish for good and so will I," Kara warned, "And just so you know, you won't be getting any until I'm satisfied. We're back to square one. Actually, we're a helluva lot further back than square one."

"I completely understand," Kyle agreed to her conditions without hesitating. _That_ pleased her.

"Okay, a good start for you is taking me out to breakfast," she suggested.

"New York is three hours ahead. Shouldn't you be getting ready for lunch?" he wondered.

"I was too nervous to eat, you idiot," Kara revealed, "Now I'm famished."

"You're not going to eat a whole cow are you?" he asked.

"Shut up, Rayner." Kara scolded him, "A girl gets hungry."

"Especially when that girl has a super appetite, In-Ze," Kyle chuckled.

"Look, feed me now or lose me forever," Kara threatened.

"Follow me," he rose from the couch.

She followed, "Will we be flying?"

He grinned. He was still slightly nervous around her but he was trying to hide it. She felt the same way.

"There's a family owned restaurant just a couple of blocks away. They serve a killer breakfast and their helpings are right up your alley." He revealed.

"Outdoor seating?" she asked.

"It can be arranged," he assured her.

"You might be redeemable after all," she said with a hesitant smile.

He gratefully accepted anything she could give.

* * *

Clark and Diana met Bruce in a diner along one of Gotham's more beaten tracks. It was a place Bruce knew well as Batman. He and Jim Gordon celebrated New Year's Eves here every year. He also ventured out here in his civilian guise once in a while. For a man whose mental voice referred to him as "Batman", Bruce Wayne was a role he played. He thought it appropriate to meet the veritable demigods in the heart of the human condition.

Bruce met them at the entrance. Alfred had driven him here a few minutes early and he had waited for the couple to make an appearance. Since that involved a rooftop change of clothes they had just made it at the appropriate hour.

"Shall we?" Bruce held the door open for Diana. He gave Clark a rueful glance when the Kryptonian followed her in.

They took their seats and a bedraggled server showed up. Her dismal attitude perked up when she saw Bruce. She quickly took drink orders after handing out the menus.

"I'll have milk," Clark predictably chose.

"Can I have tea?" Diana wondered.

Bruce, of course, ordered black coffee and asked for it to keep coming. He ignored the menu. He knew what he wanted. He suggested several of the house specialties. Cooks that were presently employed specialized in certain dishes and the others were generic at best. This varied day by day, and whether or not a certain cook was still employed. Bruce always called ahead to find out who had the shift.

"They seem to know you here," Clark observed.

"You must be an investigative reporter," Bruce sarcastically quipped, "And here I thought you just wrote about your own exploits."

Clark colored. Diana stepped in, "Really, Bruce. You know Clark has little time for other investigations. It's best if he writes what he knows. It also puts a positive spin on our activities."

"I thought you had Max Lord for spin control," Bruce remarked.

The server arrived with their drinks and took their meal orders. Bruce snorted when Clark ordered the hamburger. The All American Boy was a negative stereotype.

Diana wasn't to be outdone, "Clark recently completed a report on the price gauging that occurs at resorts along Niagara Falls. Why I…"

"Accompanied him and that's where you became pregnant," Bruce finished for her.

Diana gaped. Clark asked, "How do you know that?"

Bruce turned to Diana, "You have a certain glow about you and since I'm convinced you didn't just have sex with Wonderboy here, my first guess was pregnancy. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're correct," Diana conceded. She _glowed_? Could that be used against her?

"Don't worry, Princess. Most new mothers radiate. It can't be used as an attack," Bruce reassured her.

_Now_ she wondered how he knew what she was thinking. Bruce almost smiled, "You think in terms of tactical and strategic advantage. It was easy to guess what you were thinking. What you need work on is the fact your reaction gave you away when it confirmed my suspicions. You're an open book, Diana. _That_ is your one glaring weakness."

Clark started to say something but Bruce quieted him down with a hand gesture. The server suddenly appeared with their plates. Clark happily bit into his burger and you could see him melting as the greasy beef hit his tongue.

_Farm boys_, Bruce thought somewhat derisively. Diana had a Reuben sandwich at Bruce's suggestion. She loved rye and she savored the bread. Bruce studied her.

"The bread is obtained from a bakery up the street," Bruce informed her.

She gave him a quizzical glance and he shook his head, "Open book, remember?"

She blushed and Bruce shifted his attention to Clark, "So why did you request a meeting? It'd better not be about rejoining the League. That part of my life is done."

"It isn't. I've talked your ear off about that already," Clark smiled as Bruce gave a weary nod, "What I need is a venue for the wedding. I was thinking about Mannerheim's Cathedral but I don't have the clout to get us in next month."

"Whereas I do," Bruce nodded appreciatively, "_Now_ you're using your head."

Bruce sampled his corned beef sandwich, "When do you want in by?"

"We were thinking the 3rd of next month. It's the first Saturday and our families will have time to prepare," Clark said.

"Even Hippolyta?" Bruce asked with some surprise.

"Mother will be there for both weddings," Diana announced.

"There will be multiple weddings?" Bruce was curious as to why.

"One wedding is for mortals. At the second, we stand before the gods of Olympus and my Amazon sisters," Diana revealed.

"Didn't you already get banished once for bringing men to Themyscira?" Bruce sought to jog her memory.

"The second wedding will take place on Olympus itself. As my consort, Clark will be allowed to stand in the hallowed halls and receive the blessing of the marriage of the gods' own champion," Diana said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

Bruce looked to Clark. He shrugged, "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

Bruce took it all in. Clark has said his peace. Diana, however, had something on her mind.

"What's _your _request, Princess?" he inquired.

"I want you to train our child," she said.

"What?" Bruce and Clark both blurted. Clark grinned and Bruce glared at him. Shifting gears, Bruce asked; "I take it this is a surprise for you too?"

Clark shrugged, "When isn't she surprising me?"

Bruce focused on Diana, "My track record with children isn't that great. Why me?"

"You would instruct our child in the ways of Man's World. You are perfect for the role. Clark is too…naive and I'm too ignorant. Of course the early training would be handled by us. We would have that responsibility until they reached adolescence and then you would step in. We'd be the support mechanism."

"Would they live with me at that point?" Bruce wondered.

"No," Diana decided, "You would establish a training schedule and we would assist as we could with it. Our child will return to our home when not in training so that they will…"

"Not be influenced into pursuing paths that neither of you are willing to endorse," Bruce surmised.

"Blunter than I was prepared to be but essentially correct," Diana agreed.

"How will the child be raised during its formative years?" Bruce wondered, "After all they will be one of the most powerful people on the planet."

"If we have a son, Clark will devote time with him. Kara has volunteered as well as the Marvel Family," Diana explained, "If we have a daughter, she will accompany me to Themyscira and be trained there by myself and my Amazonian sisters."

"The Marvels may be a tad unpredictable for the task," Bruce opined, "They could bring in the rest of their ilk. I'm sure Black Adam and the so-called Isis would love to get their hands on your baby. And then there's Galatea…"

"The Black Marvels will be kept away from our baby," Diana promised, "Galatea is a question mark. One we're trying to have answered even as we speak."

* * *

Galatea clenched her teeth. The line of questioning had definitely crossed over to being offensive.

"Why does it matter how many times we have sex or what types we enjoy?" she grated.

The Question's blank visage just stared at her. She was tempted to rip the mask off but she waited for him to speak. Finally he did.

"I'm trying to ascertain if you are a positive or negative influence upon Blackhawk," he said at last.

"By asking about our sex life?" she tried to keep her voice level but this little "interview" was getting out of hand.

"Certain fetishes can be a sign of deviant mind," Q said calmly, "That answers questions about your thought life."

"No fetishes! Okay?" Galatea answered.

"Yes, but I suppose your Argoan heritage makes most of them ineffective in your case. What would you like to do that you can't?"

"I'd like to break your face but since you don't have one I suppose I'll have to refrain," Galatea grated, "That's the kind of answer you're looking for, isn't it?"

"Mmm…moving on, how do you see the role of violence in your life?" Question asked.

"It's a necessary evil," Tea said. Q noted that she'd grown sadder from reflecting on the question.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's not like threats like the Legion of Doom will rollover when told to 'halt' now is it?" she said acerbically.

"But you were trained to kill your opponents. Why hold back and face them repetitively?" Question pressed the point.

"Because killing is wrong and locking them up is the right thing to do," Galatea answered.

"Why is it the right thing to do?" Q wondered.

"Because killing just brings on more killing. People lose a loved one and they want revenge so they try to kill you in exchange. Perhaps they succeed, maybe they don't and the cycle of violence just goes on," Q noted the weary sadness in her voice.

"So, do you find it justifiable to take a life?" he got to the point.

"I used to. In fact I have." Galatea was almost despondent.

"But you don't believe it's justifiable now?" Question sought clarification.

"No, I don't." her voice was strong and confident when she declared this.

"So, if I brought in Blackhawk and put a gun to his head, and my finger began depressing the trigger, how would you respond?" Question wanted her to think.

"I'd burn a hole in your hand. While you were distracted I'd use my super speed to approach you and then knock you out," she answered.

"But what if you couldn't because of kryptonite or a red sun lamp? What would you do?" he wanted to know.

A single tear came to her eye, "I'd say goodbye."

"And after he was dead?" Q demanded.

"I'd find a way to make you pay," she declared.

"But you wouldn't kill me?" Q was fascinated by the course of this conversation.

"No." she said with a flat voice.

"Why not?" Question had to know. Everything hinged on it.

"Because it wouldn't bring him back," she said with finality, "And it would just add another face to my nightmares."

Question walked to the door, "Thank you, Galatea. Your cooperation has been most appreciated."

She was surprised, "That's it?"

"I know everything I need to know," he assured her.

"And what is that?" she was leery.

"I'm changing my recommendations regarding you. You're no greater a threat than Superman or Supergirl," he informed her.

She ventured a tentative smile, "Really?"

"Really. Now Blackhawk is undoubtedly waiting for you. Why don't you find him and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?" Question suggested.

Galatea practically ran out of the room. J'onn and Sue entered in after she'd left.

"Are you sure about this?" Sue asked.

"I know you are loathe to give a former enemy a second chance, Susan, but the woman is clean. She honestly believes in what she's saying," Question proclaimed.

"I agree," J'onn concurred.

"What sold you?" Sue asked Q.

"When she acknowledged that killing Blackhawk's murderer wouldn't bring him back. That and her nightmares. I truly believe she's haunted by the faces of those she has slain and I'm convinced that she doesn't want to add to that menagerie," Q explained his reasoning.

"Hrmm. We'll see," Sue gave up.

* * *

"Let's go out on the town and celebrate," Blackhawk suggested after he'd received the news from Tea.

"Can we bring Lady Blackhawk too?" she wondered.

"I think she's off the rotation," Blackhawk mused, "Let's check."

They did and LBH was indeed free. She felt some trepidation at horning in but the happy couple insisted.

"What if I can talk J'onn into coming?" she asked. They ecstatically agreed. A little while J'onn appeared by her side and they went to get into Blackhawk's Land Rover. They drove off campus with the sky being the veritable limit.

* * *

**A/N: My eternal gratitude goes out to S-Bumblebee. I knew nothing of the emotional spectrum, various Lantern Corps, and members of said Corps outsider of a passing knowledge of Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris and Sinestro. S-Bumblebee volunteered to research all of the above for me. Her multi-page reports shaped every facet of this story. She'll modestly say she just enjoyed helping but this wouldn't have happened without her support.**

**A/N: Thanks always go to animeluverqueen for being my beta reader. She put up with fast paced updates that reached three chapters a day on occasion. She has her own life and she allowed me to intrude upon it. I can't repay her for this courtesy. I can only promise to slow down. **

**A/N: Thanks also go to my reviewers. They formed a steady corps of their own and kept up the encouragement, suggestions, and critiques. It fueled this story and the ideas behind it.**

**A/N: As always I'm lucky to have faithful readers. Some people have followed this series since the beginning, some discovered it with this story and went back and read the preceding instalments, others latched onto this singular story and followed it to its conclusion. Whichever you are, I'm glad to have you along and I'm formally announcing that **_**Justice League Family Ties, DCAU Series Part 12**_** will begin shortly. I hope you stick around for it! :)**


End file.
